The Stray the Inauzuka Clan Took In (Resilient a Naruto fic by Fury)
by Jezzyhuntress
Summary: Join Akane though her adventures! Akane bound and loyalty to Inauzuka Clan, but at the same time she is a Nohara Clan member, so she has to deal with the feelings of loyalty to & loving both clans at the same time she feels discounted to her clan—that is depressed do to the lose of Akane's older cousin Rin— and the feeling of being an outsider to the Inauzuka clan.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

 **Author note: Hey, everyone! I originally was posting this else where, but haven't been getting much feed back. So I'm posting here in hopes you all will let me know what you think. I even asked them to give flames and still nothing. Of course I would love it if no one flames me and just tells me what they think. Please comment!**

 **Also here are some links to Ask the Resilient characters! (From the Naruto fic, Resilient), Resilient (Naruto fanfic); this leads to my cousin's side of the story from her co's pov.**

 **Also I will be having some scrolls that will be in old english, so I posted them in english, along with a image. Here is the link: Scrolls From: The Stray the Inauzuka Clan Took In.**

Prologue

The cold winter night was surprisingly peaceful in the fire country's village hidden in the leaves. Especially since the third great Shinobi war was raging on, but all the same, the village was pretty peaceful apart from the cries of pain coming from one of their female jonins as she had been in the process of childbirth since noontime.

The woman's normally calm Jonin husband had long since become a complete mess with worry for his wife and unborn child. Also the reality that he would be a father and be responsible for a child! Hearing his wife's cries wasn't helping either, as he paced up and down the waiting room with his brothers, sister-in-laws, and nieces.

The man's two brothers were trying not to laugh while their wives tried not to cringe, remembering their own pain when giving birth to their girls. The older girl sat wide eyed as she listened to her auntie scream in pain. The other girl sat there trying to disappear into her mind by thinking about how tired she would be for training tomorrow. The girl looked at the clock just as a baby's cry filled the night air along with the child's mother's final cry of pain.

The medical-ninja handed the baby to the new mother, before tackling the baby to check the newborn's health. While another med-nin came out to let the family into the room to wait with the new mother.

The man was quickly at his wife's side, while the rest of the gathered family took up their own places around the room.

"Han'na dear, how are you feeling?" asked the younger girl's mother, Mairin.

"Tired." answered Han'na Andorea Nohara (from the civilian family Hedego) shortly, but happily.

"That's to be expected after all." said the older girl's mother, Aira, softly.

"Are you ok Auntie Han'na?" asked the older girl, Mai, who dreamed of following in her grandmother's footsteps and become an ANBU captain one day.

"I'm fine sweetie."

"Are you sure you're alright darling?" asked Han'na's husband, Sedorikku Din Nohara.

"Of course she is Sedorikku or we wouldn't be in here!" stated Raikkuo- the oldest of the Nohara brothers.

"Raikkuo, be nice." said Rai- the youngest of the Nohara brothers.

Just then the medical-nin came back with the newest member of the hidden leaf, a baby girl, wrapped in a light violet and pink blanket with the same shade of hat with a sapphire hidden leaf symbol on it. Handing the baby over to her father, the med-nin asked what they were naming the baby.

"Akane Rinmai Nohara." the parents said together, while looking at their little baby girl.

After a while, all of the family members gathered had held little Akane. Except the younger girl, who as soon as she held Akane in her arms, the baby opened her eyes for the first time, looking up into the eyes of her older cousin, Rin Nohara and smiled the same smile as the said girl.

This made Rin's day- before the day had even truly started- and she couldn't wait to tell her teammates about the small girl.


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbyes & Nice to Meet Yous

Chapter 1: Goodbyes & Nice to Meet Yous

The new little family enjoyed their first day together, not knowing that the dawn of the next day would take the new father from them. This day was filled instead with happiness and the baby's cousins quickly making their way from training with their teams back to little Akane, Where they found baby Akane in their grandfather's arms giggling up at him, making him smile.

Grandmother had passed away from a poisoning years ago, before any of her grandchildren where born. All three of which were named after her. Her name had been Akanema Rianke (een: Ankekku, a civilian clan that disowned her for marring a shinobi). Akane's other grandparents had been just like her grandmother's had; disowning Han'na before Akane had even been conceived. Both Mai and Rin's were surprised by how easily families could disown their children.

What the two didn't know was the Hedego clan didn't want any of their loved ones living the dangerous life of a shinobi, so when Han'na become one, they tried to stop her and discourage her without disrespecting the shinobi that protected them all. Disowning their baby girl and any grandchildren she gave them was hard, but to them it would hurt more to be with them only for them to die out fighting in the war.

The dawn of January 4th, Sedorikku left his wife a quick kiss and their newborn baby with a kiss to her head, telling his baby girl that he would be back, that he loved her and not to forget daddy.

He also gifted her a little stuffed badger with a hidden leaf bandana that his mother had made years ago, along with two more. Each had a different eye color. The one he was giving his little Akane had sapphire eyes. His nieces each had one with their fathers' respected birthstones. Why a badger? His mother told them that it was because they where kind creatures, but also fierce and strong. She had told them it was for their children when their daddies went out on missions.

The days few by and before the Nohara clan knew it, January was coming to a close and a message came that Sedorikku Din Nohara wouldn't be coming home, as he had fallen on the battlefield. They where given Sedorikku's hidden leaf headband and a bounded journal for his daughter.

The family grieved and sadly thought about how Akane would grow up without her father being there for her.

The rest of the year flew by as Akane said her first word followed by her first question.

"Grandpa, where dadda?"

No one knew how to tell the little girl, who was almost one year old. Akane's grandfather tried to answer her, tears swimming in his eyes.

"Akane sweetie, daddy's gone to heaven and we won't see him for a very long time." Han'na told her daughter with tears in her eyes as well.

Young Akane cried softly, wrapping her little arms around her grandfather and burying her face into his chest.

Akane's first year of life few by happily before they knew it.

On December third, Han'na was called out to the war and left Akane with her late husband's younger brother, Rai's family. Which little Akane enjoyed. She got to stay with her auntie Mairin, uncle Rai, and cousin Rin.

Sadly, Akane's grandfather passed away in his sleep on the 19th, making the family sad.

Before they knew it, Akane's 2nd birthday had come and gone with the next day bringing news of Han'na's death back on the 20th. Now a two year old Akane moved in with her aunt Mairin, uncle Rai, and cousin Rin.

Spring came before the Nohara clan knew it and young Akane met Rin's teammates and Rin's sensei's wife, Kushina. Rin was told to watch Akane for the day, so she had to take the two year old with her to Minato and Kushina's. Team Minato was going to train in the backyard today and have lunch and dinner with Kushina.

"Rin, your later then Obito." said a boy with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. He had sliver hair.

"Hey who's this?" asked the other boy, with orange goggles.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin, Akane. Sorry, Sensei, I have to watch her today. Akane I would like you to meet my Sensei, Minato," Rin said as she pointed to the man with yellow hair, then to the red headed woman "and this is Kushina, Sensei's wife, and this is Obito," she pointed to the boy with goggles, before pointing to the first boy "and this is Kakashi."

"Hi." Akane said quietly as she suddenly felt shy in front of the group.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Kushina exclaimed as she hugged Akane.

"Kushina, darling..." started Minato, before trialling off as Akane wiggled her way out of Kushina's grasp and was now hiding behind Kakashi as he was the closest.

"Kushina-san, I believe you startled Akane-chan." Kakashi said before turning to Akane and saying "I'm Kakashi, its nice to finally meet you, Akane. Kushina-san is just excited to meet you and you are very cute, so she couldn't help herself."

"Oh..." Akane said as she peered over at Kushina and the others. "Rin said you were going to be training... is it ok for me to watch and ask you about it at lunchtime? Rin doesn't always know how to fully answer me. " Akane asked curiously.

"As long as Sensei and Rin say its ok, it shouldn't be a problem. Even if you can't watch, at lunch I can try to answer the questions that Rin couldn't." Kakashi said, surprisingly kindly.

"Really?!" asked Akane, to which he nodded, before turning and running up to Minato "Can I watch you train Rin and Kakashi-san, along with Obito-san?"

"Sure! As along as you stay on the porch with Kushina." Minato told her kindly.

"Oh I will! Thank you Minato-sensai!" Akane said excitedly with a bow before running over to Rin "It is ok, right Rin?" Akane asked with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Akane. Just stay on the porch like Sensei said." Rin said as she laughed at Akane's excitement.

"Yay, come on Kushina-san! We need to get on the porch, so we are out of the way!" Akane exclaimed as she took hold of Kushina's hand, pulling her to the porch.

With that, team Minato began training with the young two year old watching and taking in everything while Kushina watched her. When lunch came around the corner, Akane kept Minato and Kakashi busy with her questions between bites of food. Then, team Minato went back to training while Akane watched them closely, asking Kushina questions until dinner. At dinner Kakashi took the brunt of her questions, though she did direct a few at Minato, who she insisted on calling Minato-sensei.

Akane's questions only stopped when she fell asleep. Kakashi picked her up and said he would help Rin get her home.

"Where is Honba anyway?" asked Rin when they were alone.

"It's the 9th of June, today is Itachi's third birthday and Honba spent the day with them. She's spending the night with them too, at Mrs. Uchiha's request." Kakashi explained simply, though Rin could see he wasn't happy about it.

"You know, I think you made a impression on Akane. You have a new admirer, Kakashi." Rin told him softly as she looked at Akane, who was asleep in his arms, and thought about the star struck look in Akane's pretty blue eyes that almost reminded Rin of ninken puppies.

"Yeah I noticed, at least she isn't annoying. But I don't think I'm the only one she looks at with that admiration. Akane was looking at you with the same look, Rin." Karachi told her glancing down at Akane.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend?

Chapter 2: A New Friend?

Little Akane was now three years old, she hadn't changed much in her three years of life. She still had her blue eyes that she got from her mother's clan and had her father's auburn hair, with highlights of her mother's slightly lighter hair. She was still artsy, peaceful, thoughtful, and tomboyish.

Akane had lost both of her parents and her grandfather, so she understood somewhat the harsher side of life more then a girl as young as her should. This just made her more insightful and focused on becoming a good shinobi like her parents and grandfather had been, her aunts and uncles too, and now her cousins Mai and Rin are.

Akane looked forward to the day she would be just like them and bring honor to the Nohara clan through her own shinobi path. She would follow the rules like Kakashi, but be just as true to her comrades as Obito and Minato-sensei, and just as big hearted as Rin was for her teammates.

For now though, Akane enjoyed her childhood, especially when presented with the chance to watch team Minato train and ask questions from watching them, an all that she had read in scrolls, and watch the other hidden leaf shinobi do. Sadly, the joy would be distributed with sorrow and pain.

Kakashi-san had been made a joinin and placed as leader of a mission that ended in the hidden leaf losing one of their brothers. Obito wouldn't be coming home to them. Young Akane got sick the day of Obito's funeral, much to her dismay. Two day later, Rin took Akane to Obito's grave to say goodbye and pay her respects.

Not too long after the war ended, and Rin decided to take Akane and another girl named Honba out for a girls day.

Now Akane wasn't really shy, but she didn't really have friends either. Sure, she played with other kids at the park and even other kids in the clan, but none of them were really her friends per say. They were either relatives or just the random kids that were at the park that day she played with. Sure, there were days that she played with kids that she played with the day before, but she didn't necessarily have their names memorized. It was all pointing and saying 'hey you' or something of like. Plus, when you're talking like that, you can't really call the other person your friend.

This meant Akane was understandably nervous about meeting this girl. On top of that, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to have true friends, because it left you open for more pain. After all, the shinobi life was a dangerous one. It would be better to be more like Kakashi, and just keep comrades and acquaintances. As a future shinobi, Akane already had her clan to worry about on top of protecting the village and looking out for her teammates! Wasn't having a friend just another thing for her to worry about and possibly cause her pain in the future, should something happen to that said friend? To top that off, Akane was quite a bit of a tomboy, so a female friend wasn't that believable to Akane. Sure they were only three now, so it wasn't like the girly-girls were that bad... yet, just wait until they're older, then it would be a pain to be friends with them, not to mention how worrisome and troublesome.

Then again, it would be nice to have someone closer to you than a comrade and at the same time not too close to talk to about things that you might not want to share with your clan? There was also the fact that Rin thought of Kakashi as a friend and she seem more happy then Kakashi had been when he hadn't thought of anyone as a friend. Now, after Obito's death, Kakashi did think of Rin as a friend and he seem to be more happy, so maybe a few - like three at most- friends would be ok?

Akane would just have to see what this girl was like. If she seemed too reckless and worrisome then she wasn't going to be one of the few friends that Akane would allow herself to make. Having decided this, all Akane could do was wait until later, when she and Rin would meet up with this girl the next day.

The next day after spending some of the morning around the house, just Akane and Rin, they headed out to meet up with the girl in front of Akane's favorite dumpling shop. When they got there, the other girl wasn't there yet, so while Rin's keep an eye out for her, Akane turned her thoughts to a story she was writing while looking up at the sky. Until she senses someone approaching that is. Grabbing hold of Rin and turning her head to look in that direction, she saw a little girl about the same size as her approaching them nervously.

Where Akane had auburn hair down to her shoulders, held back by her light blue headband, blue eyes, and had her clan's violet marks on her cheeks, the other girl had silver hair just like Kakashi's, and grey eyes. While Akane wore a short sleeved sapphire blue Qipao dress, the girl wore a short dark blue qipao dress with light leggings, her spiky silver hair held back in a light blue headband. This wasn't a bad thing, it just made them both have their own taste in appearances, and one should judge a book by its cover, so to speak.

"Hello, Honba! Did Kakashi leave already?" Rin asks, smiling brightly.

The girl, Honba nods before peeking behind Rin at Akane, making her feel all of her nerves and fidget a bit, while still being wide eyed and curious about Honba.

"Oh! Honba, this is my cousin Akane. Akane, this is my teammates little sister. She's the same age as you." Rin introduces the girls, urging them to shake hands or say something to each other.

"Um..." Honba trails off. "Nice to meet you?" It came out as a question, where Akane was sure she meant to make it a statement.

Giving Honba a nod, Akane couldn't help but stutter over the first word she said, "N-nice to meet you too, Honba."

Of course the awkwardness, feelings, and thoughts Akane had been having hadn't been missed by Rin, so as any good big cousin is bound to do, Rin knelt down to be at the height of the two three year olds, almost four. "Akane, you've met Kakashi once before, right?"

Akane couldn't stop the smile that came to her face and nodded quickly. Akane was sure that Honba could see the admiration for Kakashi in her eyes, not that she cared. Kakashi was awesome and one of the hidden leaf's best shinobis.

"Honba is Kakashi's sister!" Rin said, making Honba stand a little straighter, closing her eyes with a grin.

While Akane's eyes widen and her mouth opened slightly in surprise, "Really?"

"Mhm!" Honba says proudly.

Rin notices the tension in the air was vanishing and she smiles, feeling accomplished. "Yep, and Honba, Akane is living with me and my family now, so we're kinda like sisters. Cool, huh?"

"Oh wow!" Honba turns to Akane, "Lucky! Rin's awesome!"

Rin giggles while Akane's smile brightens, deciding that Honba was quickly being proven to be a good possible friend, all was left was to make sure Honba wasn't really some dumb girly-girl.

"So! What should we do first? We could get our hair done, or makeup, or we could eat something..."

"Eat something!" The small girls exclaim at the same time, turning to each other and giggling. While it was almost noon now, silly Rin, but at least Honba was still on the right track. It would suck to explain to not only Rin, but Kakashi too, why Akane didn't want to spend time with Honba.

"Eating it is!"

After the three girls ate their ramen, Rin decided to take the girls to the hot spring in town though they weren't Akane's favorite place to be, it just seem weird to Akane. There they all sat in the hot water, talking. Akane could see that Rin was glad that she and Honba were getting along.

"So what are your parents like, Honba?" Akane questions. They had just been talking about family outings. Rin lets out a small gasp and turns to Honba. Akane could see that she was clearly missing something and this hadn't been a good question. She hoped Honba wouldn't get too upset at the question. Akane had just been curious about how a girl her age would describe her parents. After all, she didn't know hers too well herself.

Akane could remember very little of her mother as she had passed away before Akane had reached her second birthday and her father was just a blurry baby's memory and a stuffed badger that Akane still had in her room. Of course, Akane had pictures and the rest of the family would tell her stories about them.

"I don't really know what they were like." Honba shrugs, spinning water in circles with her finger. "My dad died before I was born and my mom died right after I was born. Big brother raised me. He recently started telling me that our dad was a hero though." Honba smiles, "Im glad my dad was a hero." Honba looked at Akane again. "And what are your parents like?"

Akane smiled back at Honba sadly. She had known when she asked that it would turn to her parents instead, but she hadn't thought that she would get this close to crying. "My dad died after I was born and my mom died just a little before my second birthday. That's why I live with Rin now. Momma was very sweet and kind... I miss her. They both died while fighting bravely. That's what Auntie said."

Honba seemed a little surprised that in a way they where a like. "I'm sorry to hear that." She says, trying to sound comforting.

Akane knew that Rin was watching them proudly. Rin thought that even though Honba and Akane were so young, they were bravely talking about their deceased parents. What Akane didn't know, was that Rin thought they could both become very wise one day.

"Alright girls, I think we've stayed in here long enough. What would you like to do next?"

"Maybe we could go to a park?" Akane suggests, with a glance at Honba to see what her reaction would be. At the park, Akane could see if Honba was one of those girls that where afraid to get dirty.

Honba nodded , "I don't really care as long as it's fun." That was a promising response.

Rin chuckles, handing them both towels as they get out of the water.

Once at the park, Rin sat down on a bench. She told the girls that they could go play. Honba and Akane walked together over to the swings. Akane sat down on one, pushing herself higher and higher, kicking her legs in and out. She noticed that Honba was just watching her with interest.

Akane thought that was odd, so she slowed to a stop, casting a curious glance at Honba. "Don't you want to swing?"

"It looks fun, but I've never done it." Honba says, shrugging it off with a smile.

Akane couldn't help it, she stares at Honba in shock. What did she mean, she'd never been on a swing before? They're the same age, shouldn't Honba have been on a swing before? This didn't make sense... all of the kids Akane had meet or seen had played on the swings before. Even most of the babies Akane had seen had been pushed in the baby swing. How in the world had Honba not been on a swing before?!

"I've only been to the park a few times with Itachi. Mikoto brought us. We didn't swing though, we played ninja and sparred."

"Who are Mikoto and Itachi?" Akane questions, she hadn't heard of or meet them before, so she had no idea who they were, but she was still surprised that Honba couldn't swing and to top if off, she hadn't been to the park more then a few times in her three years of life!

Honba smiles widely. "You know the Uchiha clan, right?"

Akane nodded, of course she's heard of them, not only were they one of the most talented ninja clans in Konoha, but she had known Obito. "But what's that got to do with it?"

"Mikoto is my babysitter. She's the wife to the head of the Uchiha clan." Honba explains. "Itachi is her son, and my best friend. I've known him since I was really little."

Akane was surprised once again, Honba was babysat by one of the heads of the the clans wife and not only that, but the best. "Wow. I didn't know that! But still... Can I teach you how to swing?"

Honba seemed a bit taken aback, mostly not expecting Akane to offer. "Um sure! Thank you!"

Akane smiled in return, before pointing to the swing next to her. "Sit on it. I'll tell you what to do afterwards. Akane watched as Honba followed her order by jumping onto the swing before looking to Akane once more.

"Now, push off with your legs like this." Akane told her as she pushed herself off the ground. "Then you start to kick the air like this." Before Akane starts to kick her legs and lean forward and backwards. "When you kick forwards, you lean back. When you kick back, you lean forwards. Got it?"

"Got it." Honba replied as she mimicked Akane's movements, getting off of the ground and starting to swing. Honba learned quickly and was soon gliding back and forwards, sitting on the swing all the while. Honba seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face and her silver hair blowing.

"Good job!" Akane yells, matching Honba's speed.

Honda lets out a loud, genuine laugh before exclaiming, "This is almost as fun as jumping through the forest!"

Akane giggles, realizing that Honba had passed her test of friendship, "I'm surprised you can do that but couldn't do this!"

"I guess different people learn different things!" Honba laughs back. "Watch this!" She announces, channeling her chakra to her feet. Honba waits until the swing is at its highest then takes a flying leap, landing safely and soundly.

"Woah! Awesome!" Akane laughs, coming to a stop and racing over to Honba, at the same time, Rin rushed over as well. "Oh! Your alright! For a moment I thought you'd fallen!" Rin exclaims.

Honba shakes her head. "I jumped."

Rin narrows her eyes, but still smiles. "Where did you learn to concentrate your chakra? Your not suppose to do that until your a genin."

Akane looked over at Honba, wondering just how much she had learned and could do. Akane liked to learn things from Rin and her cousin Mai, but unfortunately knew she had to wait for more ninja training until she joined the academy, because both didn't want to really teach Akane anything yet.

"I only know because Itachi taught me how to jump from tree to tree like a ninja. And before that, big brother taught me how to channel my chakra." Honba smiles widely, showing off her teeth.

Rin sighs amusedly. "That Kakashi. He just can't be patient, can he?"

"Nope." Honba giggles.

"How old is Itachi?" Akane asks, curious yet again. She wished one of her cousins could have the same impatience as Kakashi and really teach Akane stuff.

"He's a year older than me. Four." Honba explains.

Akane nodded, "Earlier you mentioned that you and him spar... So, have you already started ninja training?"

While Honba put her hand to her chin, Akane couldn't help but feel jealous of Honba, getting to start while she had to wait. "Hmm, I guess I have. Kind of. Kakashi likes to teach me self defense and then I practice what he teaches me with Itachi."

"Why do you need to know self defense? Your only three." Akane asked while she could understand knowing the basis of defending ones self to a degree at their age, but she couldn't understand why she'd need to use ninja moves... more along the side of punching and kicking the right way.

Honba hesitated before saying, "Well... One reason would be because Itachi and I were kidnapped by grass ninja a while ago."

"What? You were kidnapped?" Akane's eyes widen, surprised that someone would risk messing with Kakashi and the hidden leaf like that.

Rin decided to cut in at that point to explain it better, and try to make Akane not worry about being kidnapped like Honba, "It was a complicated situation, Akane. Um, Itachi and Honba were training in the forest and well Itachi was a target of the grass ninja because he's an Uchiha. But as you can see, they're both safe. It won't happen again."

"Oh." Akane nodded, thinking the grass ninjas where being dumb before she turned to Honba. "Was it scary?"

Honba frowned, clearly at the memory. "Yeah. It was. But I'm glad I got kidnapped too."

Rin gave Honba a questioning look while Akane looked at her skeptically, while also rethinking about Honba passing Akane's friendship test... Honba was worrisome and troublesome and to top that off, she would definitely one to lead to painful times.

"If I hadn't been training with Itachi, only Itachi would have gotten taken by the bad guys. He would have been all alone. It would have been even scarier if he was all alone."

Rin smiled softly and patted both girls on the head. "You've got a good heart, Honba. Both of you girls do."

"Thanks Rin." Akane blushes slightly, smiling at her cousin while thinking that somehow Honba must have been hit on the head. Sure it would be scary to be along with the kidnappers, but having someone with you would be worrisome. She should wish that she had been near enough to see, so Honba could tell the adults, but far enough and hidden from sight that the bad grass ninjas didn't notice her.

Honba smiled too, before glancing at Akane. "Are we friends now?"

Akane nodded cutely after quickly trying to figure out if she wanted to be friends with Honba. Finally holding back a sigh, she said "Yeah."

Akane knew Honba would be a troublesome and worrisome friend, but she would still be a good friend. But now, Honba was Akane's first true friend and would always be Akane's troublesome and worrisome friend. Akane also knew that as Rin watched them with her facial expression gentle, she was happy that we where getting along...after all, cousin Rin was in love with Kakashi, so she would definitely want his little sister to get along with Akane, as she was basically Rin's little sister.

After a minute, Rin clapped her hands together. "Alright! We should walk Honba back home now, Kakashi should be done training by now."

With a nod from both girls, the three of them linked hands to walk off to find Kakashi. Unknown to all of them, this day would be not only the first day all three of Kakashi's girls got together, but also the last.


	4. Chapter 3: Becoming A Stray

Chapter 3: Becoming A Stray

Three days had passed since Kakashi and Rin had set out on their simple mission. Akane tried not to get to worried, after all, Rin told her that the mission would only take a day or so, and even though it was already nighttime on the third day, that's still a day or so. But if Rin and Kakashi weren't back sometime tomorrow then Akane would have no chance in keeping her worries at bay.

Akane stared over and out her window at the night sky from her window bench seat with her knees pulled up to her chest while holding her badger from her daddy to her chest as well. Akane wore her pajama top and bottom that matched her badger. They were sapphire with three little badgers- one violet, one rudy, and one emerald- on the top, while the bottom was just sapphire.

Akane knew that anything could happen to Rin and Kakashi, but she didn't want to let the different scenarios fly through her mind, but the fact was, they could be injured, they may have stopped to help someone or...NO, she wouldn't think about it or jinx them! Kakashi and Rin will both be back, neither will die!

The next two days, Akane was a mass of worries and slipped away from her family to make several trips to Konoha's front gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kakashi and Rin. With no luck, she was left more worried with each trip. After her first few trips, each time she got to the entrance one of the two main guards, watching and observing the entrance, would tell her 'Akane! If your cousin comes, we'll let you know! Why don't you go play or write or draw something to give Rin and Kakashi when they get back?' The thing was Akane had already wrote and drawn several pictures for the both of them.

Akane never did get told of her cousin coming home, instead there had been a visit to the house to inform her aunt, uncle, and her that 'I'm sorry, but Rin is dead.' Despair and sorrow filled their hearts as tears swam in their eyes and fell down their cheeks.

 _No, this can't be happening_ Akane thought as her heart beat seem to stop one minute beat faster the next.

That night she cried yourself to sleep and ended up whimpering all night long after having stayed up staring in despair at the ceiling in bed between her aunt and uncle as they hadn't wanted to let her out of their sight.

Rin's funeral wasn't much, but it was hold two days later and afterwords, Akane's aunt and uncle left without her. Akane didn't understand how they had forgotten her when for the most part of the last few days they hadn't really let her out of their sights.

Shacking her head, Akane ran home and walked into the house only to find both her aunt and uncle crying behind their closed bedroom door. Slipping out quietly, Akane ran next door to her uncle Raikkuo, aunt Aira, and cousin Mai's house.

Opening the door, Akane stepped in and called out to her uncle, "Uncle Raikkuo, is it alright if I stay here for a while?"

Akane thought that no one was going to answer her when five whole minutes passed with her standing in the door way and the three of them just sitting on the couch and staring bleakly ahead of them. Akane's cousin and aunt on either side of her uncle laying their heads on his chest.

"Huh...Akane what are you doing here? Do you need something?" asked Mai.

"Akane, do Rai or Mairin need something?" asked auntie Aira.

Before Akane could answer them her uncle shook his head and finally answered her question from five minutes ago, "Akane, its fine if you want to stay for a while. did tell or leave a note for Rai?"

"Yes uncle, and thank you. I don't think they wanted me to heard them or see them crying." Akane said quietly as she climbed up next to are cousin and laid her head on Mai's shoulder.

Over the next few days Akane quickly learned what depression was and how it effected everything. It wasn't that the rest of the clan hated her, they were just to depressed to give much affection or pay much attention to her at all.

Akane and the clan developed a new daily schedule and in Akane's home with her aunt Mairin and uncle Rai. It was hard for Akane to watch.

Their schedule was; Mairin gets up makes breakfast (at first Akane was doing this (a week passed before Mairin took over) but when her aunts and uncles realized this they put a stop to it), Rai and Akane get up and eat with Mairin, Rai and Mairin sit in their sorrow, while Akane writes/draws/reads, aunts make lunch, aunts/uncles/Mai and Akane eat together, Akane goes to the park or backyard to play or write/draw/read, while aunts and uncles sit in their sorrow some more and Mai trains with her team, Akane makes a snack for everyone, Akane reads scrolls in the living room of her uncle Raikkuo while Raikkuo/Aira and Mai sat in their sorrow, while Mairin and Rai cried in their room, aunt Aira makes dinner for uncle Raikkuo/Mai/Akane and herself, Akane goes home and makes dinner for aunt Mairin and uncle Rai (after putting food on a try and slipping into their room and putting the try down on her uncle's desk), Akane gets ready for bed and goes there. Only to repeat the next day.

Akane heard that Kakashi had been discharged from the hospital the next day. Akane couldn't help, but be relived that he was alright, but she also hated him for it. At the same time she was glad he hadn't been able to come to Rin's funeral and Honba didn't show her face either.

Rumors of what happened to Rin spread like wild fire in the hidden leaf village, exceptional in the next few days after Kakashi's release from the hospital. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing about it.

"I'm going to keep my children away from that friend killer Kakashi's little sister, Honba I believe is the bitch's name."

"Did you hear about that ninja who killed his own team mate?"

"Kakashi of the sharingan killed his only living team mate."

"Maybe he killed the other one too."

"How cruel. He must be some sort of monster to kill his own comrades."

The Nohara clan also got pitying looks as villagers tried not to speak about it around them. Akane also heard them saying 'oh there's that poor girl that lost both her parents and was living with the girl that the friend killer killed' followed by more pitiful looks.

Death had taken Daddy, Mommy, Grandfather, Obito, and now Rin along with the rest of the Nohara clan in away. It made Akane's heart break, and to top it off Kakashi, the one she looked up to had murrdered Rin! Proving what three year old Akane already knew, the world of the shinobi was truly a dangerous and heartbreaking place.


	5. Chapter 4: The Inauzuka Clan Took InA

Chapter 4: The Inauzuka Clan Took In...A Stray

One morning in December, started like any other day for the remaining Nohara Clan members and poor little Akane just couldn't take it. The young three year old missed how things where before!

The day started with Aunt Mairin making a simple breakfast while Akane got dressed for the day and sat on her window bench seat with her knees pulled up to her chest while holding her badger from her daddy to her chest as well. Uncle Rai got dressed and just sat at the table before Aunt Mairin was done and told him to go get Akane.

Rai walked over to Akane's room and then over to her. Akane sat the badger down and said good morning as her Uncle picked her up and took her to the table before setting her down in her chair. Akane said good morning to her aunt and thank you for breakfast. Then the three eat their breakfast. All of which was done with out any thing else said.

Once done, Mairin took care of the dishes before joining Rai in sitting in their living room in their sorrow while that Akane sat next to the coffee table in the room. Today Akane was writing, as she didn't feel like drawing or reading.

After a while, a knock on the door was hard and Akane jumped up to let her Aunt Aira and Uncle Raikkuo in. Aira pated Akane's head before going into the kitchen with Mairin to make lunch. While Raikkuo picked Akane up and went into the living room where he sat her down in front of her story before he sat next to Rai.

As Akane's aunts finished up lunch, another knock come and Akane leaped up and ran to the door letting in her cousin Mai. Mai had told Akane she want'd to get strong and one day join the ANBU. Akane was proud of her cousin. Mai was the most liveliest apart from Akane.

After they eat, Akane packed her story into her bag and followed her cousin out the door. Choosing to go to the park instead of the backyard today. Mai would be joining her teammates for training, but first, like always when Akane went to the park, Mai dropped Akane off. Normally the two would talk about the scrolls Akane read the night before or about Mai's training, but today no matter how hard Akane tried, Mai wasn't talking today. Meanwhile Akane's aunts and uncles sat in their sorrow at home.

After Mai left, Akane would normally either join the other kids at play, or write, or draw, or read, and sometime she did a bit of all them. But today she slipped off to the clearing in the forest beside the park. Akane dropped her bag and dropped down pulling her knees to her chest and started to cry. Akane had Rin's badger hidden in her little messenger bag that she took to the park with her all the time, but she just didn't have the strength to even pull it out to hold.

Meanwhile, three little ninken had slipped away from a Inauzuka. These three were the two daughters and son of Kuromaru (Tsume's ninken) and Mareno (she had been a stolen along with the DNA need from Kuromaru to make impregnate Mareno… after giving birth, she dead and right after, the pups where saved and taken home). The three were called the Kirema triplets.

The oldest was a sweet girl and kind of shyish; she was a Rough Collie named Redi. The middle one was the boy who was a sweet, but overprotective little Rottweiler named Makkusu. The youngest was the sweet and loving Keeshond named Kirino.

Makkusu lead his sisters into a clearing only to find a little girl crying. The pups moved forward to comfort her and get her to play with them. The three couldn't talk yet, but they got her to laugh any way.

The girl got up and played with them not realizing the time go by.

Akane played so long with the ninken pups that she didn't walk home (Akane always got bored of the park before Mai finished training) to make a snack for everyone. She didn't go by the time she should be reading scrolls in the living room of her Uncle Raikkuo's house— while Raikkuo, Aira, and Mai sat in their sorrow in the living room; while next door Mairin and Rai cried in their room. Nor did she get back in time for her Aunt Aira to make dinner or to eat it with her Uncle Raikkuo, Aunt Aira, and cousin Mai.

Now you would think Rai, Mairin, Raikkuo, Aira, and Mai would notice, and be worried, and be out looking for Akane. But sadly no one noticed that they hadn't had a snack or Akane hadn't been reading a scroll in Raikkuo's living room. Nor did they realize Akane wasn't their at dinner and leave with her usual thanks and good night. All where to listed in their sadness to notice.

Akane only stopped playing and noticed the time when a big brown ninken stepped into the clearing along with a member of the Inauzuka clan.

"Good work, Kasshuko!" the man said before kneeling down and talking to Akane "Hello, I'm Gaku Inauzuka. What's your name little one?"

"I'm Akane Rinmai Nohara." Akane replayed while Kasshuko pick up each pup by the backs of their necks and put them in a saddle bag he had on. "Oh… I guess the pups wonder off."

"Yes they did." Gaku said softly before asking "What are you doing out so late? I'm sure your family is worried about you!"

As Gaku finished another big ninken — this one a blackish one— and his master walked into the clearing along with a little smaller then the two males— she was white. The two new ninken moved over to Kasshuko's side and looked over the pups. While the woman came to stand next to Gaku and Akane.

"I lost track of time well we were playing." Akane said quietly before reintroducing herself "I'm Akane Rinmai Nohara."

"I'm Tsume Inauzuka, the head of the Inauzuka clan." the woman said before kneeling down and looking closely at Akane's still puffy and red face.

Tsume and Gaku both could see Akane had been crying before the pups got her playing. They both knew what had happened to the Nohara clan's Rin and Tsume remember the middle Nohara brother, Sedorikku Din Nohara and his wife had dead in the war. She knew they had a daughter and that this girl before her was her.

"Well Akane, the bigger ninken is my Kuromaru and the other one is his mate Haba. These pups are Kuromaru's, so thank you for playing with them today." Tsume said kindly before picking Akane up and saying "We will take you home. Where do you live kid?"

"With my Uncle Rai right next door to Uncle Raikkuo who's head of the clan." Akane said while Tsume and Gaku stand up and Haba gently picked up Akane's bag.

"Alright, lets get you home." Tsume said to Akane before turning to Kuromaru "Kuromaru, Haba, take the pups home." Haba gave Akane's bag to Kasshuko while Kuromaru took his pups from Kasshuko. Before the two left for home. While Tsume said "You can go Gaku, Kasshuko."

With that Tsume took Akane's bag and left to take Akane home and Gaku along with Kasshuko went on a head to see way the village wasn't crawling with Noharas.

Tsume heard Akane's stomach growl and thought it may be best to get her food before taking her home. Tsume was worried that in Rai's grief for his daughter he and the others of the Nohara clan had forgotten to fully take care of young Akane. She was just a pup and pups needed more then just being fed, watered, taught, and a safe place to go to bed. They needed to be loved, disabled, played with, and... natured!

Deciding that taking Akane to Ichiraku to eat would give Gaku and Kasshoku a little more time to investigate, she softly addressed the little girl in her arms. "Akane, let's get some food before I take you home. After all they must have eaten by now. I'm in the mood for some Ichiraku's ramen."

"Ummm... Well Aunt Aira would had made dinner for her, Uncle Raikkuo, Mai, and me. They would have eaten and gone to bed by now. I am normal home making Uncle Rai and Aunt Mairin dinner to put on a try that I put on Uncle's desk in their room, before getting ready for bed and going there. So I uh... can just make something for myself along with their dinner. So you don't need to go though the trouble Tsume-sama." Akane said almost to quite while looking down embarrassingly and fiddling with her bag strap.

Tsume was pretty upset upon hearing this. How could two adults be so irresponsible? How can Raikkuo and his wife and child not notice Akane's absents? The girl had to be three years old! How can a two Jonin, two Chunin, and a Genin- that should be close to passing her chunin exam by now- be so careless with a three old? Especially when she was the legacy of two of their family that have given their lives in war! Old man Nohara and his wife most be rolling over in their graves at how little Akane was being taken care of and how unlively the rest of the clans pups were now! Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it seem to be Tsume thought.

"It isn't any trouble kid. Beside now I want reman and some company. As for their dinner, we can just get them some to go, so when you get home you can go to bed." Tsume said leavening no room for Akane to argue.

When the two got to Ichiraku, they found Kushina and Minato seated on the two of the five stoles in Ichirakus'. Kushina was already on her eighth bowl while Minato was on his fourth. Tsume sat Akane down next to Minato before sitting herself on Akane's other side.

"A bowl of pork ramen for me." Tsume addressed Teuchi the chef and owner of Ichiraku before looking down at Akane. "What do you want, pup?"

"Ummm... beef ramen, please." Akane asked softly with a light blush as her stomach let out a big growl.

"Woo! Did you skip a meal Akane?" laughed Kushina.

"What you doing up and out so late kiddo?" asked Minato.

"A bowl of beef ramen too." Tsume said to Teuchi before answering for Akane. "The pup lost track of time as she played with the Kirema triplets. After we eat I will take her home. Which reminds me..." Tsume turn to Teuchi and ordered. "Two bowls of beef ramen two go too." Tsume then turned back to Minato and Kushina. "Pup has been making dinner for Mairin and Rai. Then putting it on a try and slipping into their room to place the try on Rai's desk. This after eating with Raikkuo's family."

It went unsaid that something was off with the Nohara clan and Tsume was having it looked into. Minato and Kushina both could see that Akane had somehow found a place in the Inauzuka woman's heart. They were also worried about Akane. She was being so quiet and now looking closer Minato could see she had been crying.

"How have you been Akane?" Minato asked as Tsume and Akane's bowls were sat in front of them.

"I have been alright Minato-Sensei." Akane said with a smile and asking before starting to eat her food. "How have you to been?"

Awhile later, Akane somehow ended up asleep in Minato's arms and soon after, they were joined by Gaku and Kasshoku.

"While what did you two find out?" Tsume asked the two.

"The Nohara clan as a whole have gone into a deep depression. The clan has a unspoken schedule that repeat day in and day out. The only time the schedule changes is for missions and what one is training on. Akane is the only member that varies her schedule. Though when that is a minimal change." Gaku stated looking thoroughly disgusted with what had become of the Nohara Clan and how their children were behaving, but the this that upset him most was that the one child of the clan that still had life in her had to see her clan like this and the way she was being 'taken care of.'

"We will have to tell the Hokage." Tsume said with a sigh as she stood up and turned to Minato.

"I will take her home Tsume." Minato said as he to stood and stared off to Akane's home. "You and your clansmen can go report to the Hokage. The sooner that's done the sooner Akane will be helped."

When Minato got to the house, he knocked on the door only for the door to open. Choosing to get the girl into bed Minito quickly found Akane's room and tucked her into bed and put her bag on her desk chair. Then after, leaving a note on the fridge Minato left making his way to the Hokage's office.

The next morning was the same as the day before apart from a note on the fridge that her aunt just threw away while telling Akane to be more careful and that for the rest of the week Akane wasn't allowed to go to the park.

Meanwhile the Hokage had couple of the members of the ANBU spy on the Nohara clan to really see what was going on. Over the next few days the Hokage had reports given to him by very upset ANBU operatives and the Hokage himself grow upset us the days pasted.

Finally the Hokage, first asked Minato his opinion, as the Hokage was thinking of passing his title to him. After that, he spoke with Tsume and Gaku, before he summoned Raikkuo Nohara, the head of the Nohara clan and the little girl's uncle.

The discussion with Raikkuo was a hard one. The man loved his niece very much, but could not disagree that she wasn't getting what she needed from him or his clansmen as they all were to broken. So it was decided that Akane would stay with Gaku and the Inauzuka clan, but was still a Nohara clan member not a Inauzuka!

On December 7th, Akane's room had been packed up while she was dragged out by Kushina for a bit and they even to visit Rin's grave, before passing Akane off to a girl a year older then Akane.

The two girls hit it off right away. The two played with the girl's three ninkin pups. The girl was Tsume's daughter, Hana Inauzuka. Hana's ninkin were called the Haimaru Brothers. Individually they were called Hai, Ma, and Ru.

Akane learn the the Haimaru Brothers were Kuromaru and Haba's pups. Which she also learn made them the half siblings to the Kirema Tiplets who were the pups of another female that was dead.

Later when Akane got home, her Uncle Raikkuo was waiting for her. He explained to her that while he and the clan loves her that she, for her own good would be raised by Gaku Inauzuka from now on. He ruffled her hair before taking her to Gaku whom was waiting at the Inauzuka compound's entrance. Before setting Akane down and letting her go, he kissed her forehead and told her 'Akane Rinmai Nohara, you are still a Nohara, not an Inauzuka! The Nohara Clan is your clan! Don't forget that my dare, Akane! I love you little one and so does the rest of the clan! I'm proud of how strong you are, Akane! You make the clan proud!'

It was awkward at first for Akane, Gaku, and Kasshoku, but as time would pass they would grow close. That first night Akane held Rin's badger stuffy close. The next morning Gaku gave Akane the Kirema triplets with Tsume's permission.

Time few quickly and before they knew it Akane had taken to calling Gaku, Gaku Daini no chichi. When ever Akane had a bad dream Gaku would clam her down with Kasshoku and the Kirema's help. After that he would return to his room, but Kasshoku would stay and wrap himself around Akane.

Akane and Hana become close as not only best friends, but almost like sisters. Tsume took on the mother figure in Akane's life and when the time would come in the future she would be the one to explain the female body to Akane along said Hana. That way it only need saying once!

They found out back in October that Tsume had gotten pregnant and soon after word got out that Mikoto, the wife of the head of the Uchiah clan was pregnant too. The two should give birth around the same time in July.

Later on, Akane ran into Kushina and learn Kushina too was pergnaent (having got so back in March and would have the kid in October). Akane knew quite a few clan heads were expecting, this lead her to think something was in the air for so many heads to be having kids at the same time! What Akane didn't know was that this was the last time she would see Kushina.

Overall Akane was pretty happy, but she missed her cousin Rin and the way her clan was before. Akane missed the days when she didn't feel sick for having looked up to her the friend killer!

Note: In my cousin's side of story, she is going with papa Gaku inside of Gaku Daini no chichi. Which means second father.


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth of Kakashi & Rin

Chapter 5: The Truth of Kakashi & Rin

Akane was now four years old, and quite happy living with Gaku Daini no chichi. Gaku Daini no chichi was away on a mission at the moment, so Tsume had Akane staying in Hana's room with Hana. Akane decided to visit Rin's grave to just talk to her about everything that had happened as she had gotten to Rin's grave scene just after moving in with Gaku (which had been December 7 and it was now the fourth of January).

Akane walked down the path of graves with the Kirema triplets, until she stoude before Rin's grave. Akane found she couldn't speak and just started crying until she heard someone coming.

Turning to see who it was Akane tensed up as it was Honba who was approaching. Honda Hatake, the younger sister of Rin's murrder, Kakashi Hatake the man Akane had looked up to. Akane did want anything to do with either Hatake and either of them should show their faces to any Nohara or visit Rin she thought holding in a growl.

Akane could see the pity in Honba's eyes as she came to stand next to Akane and say softly, "Hey Akane."

The Kirema triplets started to sniff Hatake warily as Akane quickly wiped her eyes and trying to be polite to the girl who's brother was a monster, "Honba. What are you doing here?"

Hatake smiles, "Just visiting Rin. I wanted to talk to her."

Akane nodded in a way that seem understandingly when in all reality Akane thought the Hatakes should stay away. This wasn't helping the conflicting feelings Akane had been having.

They both stood together silently for a few moments, just looking down at the shiny headstone that the Hatakes should never be around.

"So how have you been, Akane? We haven't talked since Rin took us out that one time." Hatake said.

Akane sniffed at the memory, "I've been doing okay. It's been pretty hard after Rin's death, especially for aunt and uncle. They're so depressed" Akane pauses, smiling only slightly. "I don't even live with them anymore. The Inuzuka clan took me in. They gave me these three. They're names are-"

"Kirino, Redi and I'm Makkusu!" Akane's sweet overprotective little Rottweiler exclaimed as he points his paw at Kirino the sweet and loving Keeshond then at Redi the sweet and shyish Rough Collie.

Hatake looked at Makkusu in surprise. "Whoa, you talk!"

Akane pats Makkusu on his head to keep him from getting to anger with Hatake's surprise before continuing, "The Inauzukas have been a real big help, these three especially, I'm never lonely when they're around."

Hatake smiled softly, "Yeah." She looks up at the sky, "My brother has been pretty depressed lately too. I'm trying to make sure he's never lonely but it's kind of tough."

Akane clenched her fist, what did that monster need... Why did he have to be brought up the- "Is he racked with guilt?" Akane asked her voice going deathly quiet reviling some of her hate of the Hatakes.

Hatake narrows her grey eyes probably having remember that Akane had admired that monster, "What?"

"He's the one who murdered Rin. I don't see what he has to be depressed about. Guilty though, that I can see. I mean, after Obito's death, I thought that he saw Rin as a friend. Then he goes and kills her?" Akane gritted out meanging to keep from growling.

Hatake stepped away from Akane, gritting her teeth practically seething at Akane's, "Excuse me?"

This made the Kirema triplets growl at Hatake in warning as Akane's blue eyes meet Hatake's gray ones, "Your brother killed Rin. Everyone knows that."

Akane could see that Hatake was enraged and couldn't believe what she was hearing as she growls while clenching and unclenching her fists, "I'd take that back if I were you."

Akane stayed silent, staring defiantly at Hatake deciding that the girl really was dume to think Akane should tack back the facts, while the Kirema triplets continue to growl.

Makkusu speak up in a protective growl, "Stay away from Akane, you Hatake!"

"Hatake?" Hatake repeated in a child's voice that sounded somewhat confused and insulted.

"That's right! You heard me! Stay away, you Hatake! That murderous aspect probably runs in your clan! I don't want you to be Akane's friend if your just going to kill her." Makkusu said bareing his fangs threateningly.

But Hatake didn't do as Makkusu told her, but instead the girl out angrier and glared at Akane, "Your just like everyone else, huh? And you believe everything you hear. Let me tell you this, Kakashi would NEVER kill Rin!"

Makkusu steps back, standing in front of Akane's proactively, but no longer growling as he, Kirino, and Redi just watch warily while standing protectively around Akane. Akane's voice wavers as she asked feel just a trace of hope that the man she looked up to really hadn't killed her big cousin, "Then who did, hm?"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe Rin killed herself?" the Hatake deared to asks and even raised her voice.

Akane's fists shook as angre filled her along with disbelief that this... bitch would dear say such a thing about Akane's Rin. This girl... No min-monster wasn't someone her Rin would like or want around Akane. The Hatake girl was no friend to her or Rin, "Y-you-you! Rin would never do that!"

The Kirema triplets began to snarl once again at the monster that shouldn't be at Rin's grave.

"If she had a good reason she would! Rin was kidnapped on their mission and Kakashi went to SAVE her! She got some sort of beast sealed inside of her! Kiragakure wanted to use her to destroy the leaf village!" the moster deared to say.

"What an unlikely story..." Makkusu barked out, but he was unsure of himself. Akane knew this meant he wasn't sure if the monster was lieing or telling the truth.

The monster shot him a glare and continues on her rant. "But instead of becoming the downfall of the village, she asked Kakashi to kill her!" Hatake was starting to yell now, tears of fury streaming down her face, "But he said NO! He wanted to protect her! And when the enemy surrounded them and he went to attack, Rin jumped in front of his lightning blade, dying. She killed herself, using Kakashi as the weapon." Hatake took a deep breath and soften her voice, "After that, Kakashi passed out."

Akane was crying as well, and the Kirema triplets were quiet. "I-is that really true?" Akane questioned as her lips quivered while still fighting between her admiration of Kakashi and her sorrow over Rin's death. And topping it off the other Noharas were, so depressed that with the third Hokage's blessing/orders Guka Daini no chichi and the rest of the Inauzuka clan, but at the same time Akane was a outsider of the clan.

The Hatake girl nodded to Akane, "Yes. So please refrain from calling my brother a killer any longer."

Akane stayed silent for a few moments, processing what had been said as she sat down on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest with her ninken around her, "I'm sorry. I had no idea." Akane whispered as she felt relief at the truth being that Kakashi was still the man she looked up to and not a murrder of her cousin.

Honba now calm and having realized what Akane was going though to a degree was now able to be comforting. Honba walked around the Kirema triplets and sat down next to Akane, "Even though it's not Kakashi's fault, he still feels terrible. Not many people know his side of the story, so he's called friend killer. It's that rumor that caused more pain and suffering to the both of you."

Akane nodded silently as she rested her head on Honba's shoulder while Kirema curled up around them, "Thanks for telling me that, Honba."

"Not a problem, thank you for believing me." Honba replies. "I hate watching Kakashi when he's so depressed. He barely talks to anyone, and to top it off, there's everyone calling him friend killer Kakashi."

Akane nodded again, "I'm really sorry."

Honba flashes a slight smile, "You already said that."

Akane gives a small giggle, "Sorry."

The girls and ninken sit together, watching as the sky changes and starts to darken knowing both would be expected home very soon one by Kakashi and the other by Gaku and Kasshoku who should be back now.

"Honba?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk to Rin about in the first place?"

Honba stood up, pondering what to say. "Oh that? That can wait for another day."

As the girls began their walk home, they saw Kakashi, dressed in ANBU gear (Akane wasn't suppiresed she had heard about him joining the ANBU), walking towards them. Honba raises her hand in greeting.

Kakashi nodded in return, glancing at the other girl with Honba. He realized that she was Rin's younger cousin, Akane.

"Hi Kakashi." Akane says, flashing the shinobi a smile.

Kakashi recognized the smile as the same as Rin's.

"It's good to see you again. I'd love to stay and talk but I have to get back to Gaku Daini no chichi before he sends Kasshoku to find me. And if Kasshoku comes for me, then the whole pack might be coming for me. I don't want to cause all that trouble." The auburn haired girl waves, still smiling, "Bye guys!" She runs off, the ninken at her feet.

Unknown to Akake as she reaced off home to Gaku Daini no chichi Kakashi watched her go, thinking to himself how much she reminded him of Rin and made a silently promises Rin to keep an eye on Akane. Especially if she was living with the Wild Inauzuka clan.


	7. Capter 6: Babies, Hana's Exam, & The Nin

**There are scrolls in old english here, so I posted them in english. Here is the link: Scrolls From: The Stray the Inauzuka Clan Took In.**

 **Enjoy the Story!**

 **_**

Capter 6: Babies, Hana's Exam, & The Nine Tails Attack

The days following the last fourth of January when four year old Akane ran into Honba at Rin's grave flew by, causing the Leaf to grow in numbers as the time pasted.

On the 23rd, the Aburame heir was born and turned out to be a boy, that they named Shino. February, brought no births that were notable, but on March 28th one of the village civilian families (Note: the family is actual a very big clan though not a Shinobi one) –– that Akane had meet in the village –– had their daughter, Sakura. April was like February, but when May 1st came the head of the Akimichi clan's wife gave birth to their son, Choji. June, was like April and February.

Then finally, July came! The moment Akane and five year old Hana had been waiting for was here. The last few months had been kind of scary with the mood swings that Tsume-san had been having and let's not get started on her food cravings!

Early morning on the seventh, Tsume went into labor, so Hana had been taken over to Gaku's, so Hana didn't have to hear Tsume gave birth to her little sibling. While Tsume went thought the birthing, Akane and Hana played with the Kirema Triplets, Haimaru Brothers, Haba, and Kasshoku, while Kuromaru passed on the porch. Gaku was running back and forth from checking on the kids and waiting with the other adults for news outside of Tsume's cabin like estate.

Hana's father, Kinba, came home a hour into the labor, from his last mission and with Tsume now, after taking the time to quickly check in on Hana and Akane (she was like a second daughter). Right before noon, a baby boy was born. Kinba and Tsume named him Kiba.

Gaku came and got both girls along with the ninken. Upon arriving at the house Hana, the Haimaru Brothers, Haba, and Kuromaru ran on inside to meet Kiba, while Akane and Kirema waited next to Gaku and Kasshoku. After a while the elders of the clan went in and came back out afterwards.

The oldest of the elders was a old man that had quite a temperamental attitude and had been very angry when Akane had come to live on the compound before he and the others in the clan learned way Akane was there. The clan as a whole had been quite furious at the Nohara Clan for their treatment of Akane. The old man, Kibatsume (oldest of the elders) was one of the most enraged after the head family and Gaku. Kibatsume-san took to asking Akane to visit him and he would tell her about his days as a shinobi.

Kibatsume signaled Akane and Kirema to go on inside as he and the other elders went back to where they had been sitting just off the porch.

Akane and Kirema ran inside to meet Kiba and see how Tsume was with their own eyes. No one questioned way Akane got to go in because they all knew she was like another daughter in many ways to Tsume and Kinba. (Normally, the rest of the clan apart from the head family and elders waited outside until the head of the clan came out with the baby or if in cases of the head having given birth it would be her husband, so by that Akane shouldn't be going in and Kinba should be coming out with Kiba before going back inside and everyone else leaving the head family be.)

Inside Tsume's room Akane found Tsume in the bed under a blanket with Kinba seated next to her on the bed. Hana was seated in front of her father holding a sleeping baby Kiba. While Kanmaru, Tsumemaru (Kinba's ninken), Haba, and the Haimaru Brothers where all curled up in the corner (on a bed) and watching them all.

"Akane come here." Kinba said as he took Kiba from Hana and she moved over to her mother's other side.

Akane quickly sat in Hana's now vacant spot before Kinba placed Kiba in her arms. The Kirema Triplets came over to see him and taken his scent before joining the other ninken. After a few moments baby Kiba opened his eyes and locked eye contact with Akane for the first time, before blinking and going back to sleep after curling in closer to Akane's neck.

Later, that month on the 23rd the Uchiha head's son, Sasuke, was born.

In August, Akane heard of no other births and spent most of her time with Hana and Kiba.

In September, two of the clan heads' wives gave birth. The first being the Nara's son, Shikamaru, was born on the 22nd and the Yamanaka head's daughter, Ino, was born in the 23rd.

For Akane her time was spent peacefully with Kiba and Hana, but the peace was not meant to last as October came to its tenth day.

It wasn't acutely until later after Naruto was born (unknown to Akane) that all hell broke out. Now Akane new that soon Kashina would be giving birth of course, but the girl didn't know it would be that day.

That morning brought Akane waking up and running over to Hana's to hang out with Hana and Kiba. Tsume spent the day with them as well.

Later that night, while Akane lay on the porch next to Hana resting after playing with the ninken and Kiba (surprisingly a very active baby) all day.

The sky was darkening pretty fast and it looked really eery, like something wasn't quite right. Plus there was an unusual cold chill in the air. Thats when they sensed it… a rise in chakra and saw a very suspicious cloud of dust in the distance. Not even a moment later they could hear faint and not so Faint screams coming from that direction as well.

"Something is wrong?" Tsume said passing a now awake and crying Kiba to Akane who quickly calmed him down.

"What should Akane and I do?" Hana asked her mother, but Tsume never answered as a few members of the Uchiha police force came in a yelled out "Evacuate! The ninetails has appeared in the village! Evacuate until it's taken care of! All shinobi report in!"

"Hana! Akane! Take care of Kiba! Haba go with them! Nankeen without parters go with the children and elders! Everyone else lets go!" barked out Tsume before she and Kanmaru took off.

Outside the compound there were police force members and other shinobi yelling and waving their arms everywhere and others running off to fight. All around there were people grabbed their families and ran, some even screamed and cried while doing so.

Akane followed Hana while holding Kiba close as they ran towards the outskirts of the village along with the crowd. There was a big deference from them and the others that being that all around Akane, Hana, and Kiba were not only Haba, the Haimaru Brothers, and Kirema Triplets, but many more ninken; both young and full grown and even old ones.

Akane had hard of the nineties and even read about it in three scrolls one of her ancestors had gotten and put in a box. That had the a blood seal lock and on top the box was craved the words 'Information on the Ninetails Demon.' In fact Akane's Uncle had accidentally packed it up with Akane's stuff, so the scrolls were in Akane's bedroom.

The first scroll was on the Legend of the Sage of Six Paths, Akane recalled it only had a little bit dealing with the demon.

 _the legend of the sage of six paths_

 _the god of shinobi, 'r the sage of six paths is known throughout the entire shinobi w'rld as the creat'r of ninshu (which lat'r hath led to the construction of ninjutsu, which is diff'rent than the peaceful ninshu), 'r the creat'r of the ninja w'rld itself. t known yond that gent wast the one who is't establish'd peace and 'rd'r during the initial warring times of the ninja._

 _the sage is hath said to has't hadst the rinnegan, the most pow'rful of ocular jutsu's. t's swirling patt'rn is similar to a trademark of the six paths sage's, 'long with the six black 'rbs depict'd 'round that gent in paintings. this god-like sir hadst massive res'rves of chakra, incredible pow'r and wise judgement. that gent defeat'd most wondrous evils during his timeth, and unit'd all beings._

 _this most wondrous and pow'rful sage did spread his ninshu to all who is't that gent deem'd w'rthy of t, and in doing so, eventually hath led to the fabrication of the shinobi clans. a large parteth of the creation of clans wast because of the sage's sons, who is't's descendants clump'd togeth'r to maketh the uchiha and the senju, two of the founding clans of konohagakure._

 _sage of six paths wast hath believed to beest a jinchuriki to all 9 tail'd beasts at one pointeth, and that gent did push those folk to diff'rent c'rn'rs of the 5 most wondrous nations. eventually, hashirama senju wouldst useth these beasts as bargaining to f'rm shinobi villages._

 _all in all, the sage of six paths is not known as the first god of shinobi f'r null reasoneth. that gent is w'rthy of the nameth bestow'd upon that gent, as the first true ninja._

The second scroll was on the Gold and Silver Brothers from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, whom had a encounter with the beast.

 _the gold and silv'r brothers of kumogakure_

 _ginkaku and kinkaku of kumogakure in the landeth of lightning art known throughout the five most wondrous nations as the ninja who is't attempt'd and did fail to stealeth the nine-tail'd beast from konoha, and w're eaten. oddly, those gents did survive by eating the flesh of the fox goodyear's stomach f'r two weeks until those gents w're regurgitat'd. the broth'rs from the cloud village did get vast pow'r and chakra from the flesh of the ninetails inside those folk, t is hath said their chakra res'rves and abilities w're similar to yond of a jinchuriki._

 _t shouldst beest did note yond t is hath said yond these two art distantly did relate to the sage of six paths from the myth._

 _and so, at which hour kinkaku and ginkaku hath returned to their village with new and most wondrous pow'rs, those gents w're given the title of the gold and silv'r broth'rs. but eventually, the pow'r wilt has't gotten to their heads, and those gents attempt'd a coup de tat on kumogakure, 'long with the leaf because of a peace pact between the third raikage and the second hokage, tobirama senju of konohagakure from the landeth of fireth. the broth'rs did steal four of five most wondrous treasures and hath brought second hokage to the v'rge of death. the weapons those gents w're able to stealeth w're the bashōsen, benihisago, kōkinjō, and shichiseiken. although those gents did fail to completeth their coup de tat and w're did chase out of their village and did declare disgraces f'r their treach'rous actions, those gents art still highly did respect in the cloud village f'r their ability and strength. the leaf though, rememb'rs and despises these two as disgraces. anon, the gold and silv'r broth'rs art deceas'd._

The third scroll was on the Tailed Beast and had quit a bit on the demon.

 _the tail'd beasts_

 _the tail'd beasts art the nine living f'rms of chakra did create by the sage of six paths. those gents art diff'rentiat'd by the numb'r of tails those gents has't, ranging from one to nine. longeth bef're the founding of the enshielf villages, t is hath said yond the sage of six paths did save the w'rld by sealing the ten-tails into his corse, becoming its jinchūriki. sometime lat'r, the beast wast did divide into nine, and did spread throughout the five most wondrous nations. these beasts art supposedly incarnations of envy. each of those folk has't en'rmous amounts of chakra, and art not f'rces to beest reckon'd with. their pow'r is so most wondrous yond those gents couldst causeth most wondrous calamity if 't be true hath left uncheck'd._

 _aft'r having to square his co-found'r, madara uchiha, of the enshielf leaf village, hashirama senju, the first hokage did capture the nine tails and the rest of the tail'd beasts and hath used those folk to maketh an unstable peace between the five most wondrous nations._

 _the one tail'd beast, a sand spirit, is known as a killing machine. aft'r the f'remost five shinobi villages w're did create, the one tail wast given to the village of sunagakure, the landeth of windeth. at one timeth t wast hath believed beast wast a human yond did turn into a living evil apparition._

 _the two tail'd beast wast known as a monst'r gib. liketh the one tail, many people hath believed yond the goodyear gib wast once a human yond did turn into a living apparition. this beast wast hand'd ov'r to kumogakure, the landeth of lighting. t, and the eight tails can beest seen did paint on murals throughout the landeth of lightning._

 _the three tail'd beast, 'r giant turtle, wast in the living of kirigakure, the landeth of wat'r. eventually, t wast hath moved and is anon missing._

 _the four tail'd beast and the five tail'd beast art in living of iwagakure, the landeth of earth. not much is known about those folk._

 _the six tail'd beast wast given to kirigakure with the three tails. t is hath said to beest a slug liketh creature._

 _the seven tails is in the grasp of the village enshielf in the wat'rfall, takigakure. this village is bawbling, and secretive about the beast._

 _the eight tail'd beast, 'r giant ox, belongs to kumogakure 'long with the two tails. t hast been seal'd within an abn'rmal amount of jinchuriki, and hast ravag'd the village a few times._

 _the nine tail'd beast is rememb'r'd as a mindless fox goodyear yond wrecks havoc wh'rev'r t goeth. this goodyear hast many names, the kyūbi, the fox goodyear, but the most commonly known nameth f'r this demonic fox monst'r is the ninetails. t's known as an age fusty natural disast'r yond appears wh'rev'r humans art. t wast did capture with the rest of the beasts by hashirama senju and did stay in konohagakure, the landeth of fireth. th're w're sev'ral times yond the nine tails ravag'd the landeth of fireth, but t wast at each moment subdu'd. anon, just the title of the beast can striketh feareth into the citizens of the fireth state. only two things can controleth the beast, the sharingan and the first hokage's wood style. once, madara uchiha did capture the nine tail'd fox and hath used t in his final hurlyburly with hashirama senju, who is't did manage to defeat t. aft'r l'rd first hokage's vict'ry ov'r uchiha, that gent deem'd the kyubi too dang'rous to beest did allow to walketh free and mito née uzumaki senju, the jointress of l'rd first hokage, seal'd the kyubi within h'rself, becoming its first jinchūriki. from yond p'riod of timeth going though the first two shinobi w'rld wars, mistress first hath kept the beast at bay except f'r one nonce at which hour the sealeth hadst weaken'd as the lady wast giving birth to l'rd first hokage's son. toward the endeth of mistress first's life, the lady hath passed on this status and responsibility to anoth'r memb'r of h'r clan. mistress first assur'd h'r success'r yond the kyubi's envy wast pow'rless 'gainst h'r loveth._

Akane also knew Kashina was the jinchüriki of the ninetails and was going to giving brith soon! There had to have been preparations to ensure that the ninetails remained sealed within her. The Third Hokage and his wife most likely had apart in that. Also despite it being obvious it had seemed like they were trying to keep Kashina's pregnancy and childbirth a secret, someone must have found out or something went wrong!

Was Kashina all right? Was she alive? What about the baby? How was Minato-Sensei? Had Kashina given birth and they just hadn't been able to keep the beast sealed? If so Minato-Sensei would make everything alright… right? The leaf would get though this with little damage… right?

Thankfully, at one point Akane saw Honba running safely with a boy that looked Hana's age and an infant from the Uchiha Clan.

Once safely out of the village Akane didn't want to be separated from Hana and Kiba in the large group of people (of course she hadn't wanted the back in the village either), so she was quite glad that the ninken where keeping them together and had herded them over to the other Inauzuka clan members that weren't out fighting or away on missions at the moment.

At one point Akane noticed a group of teenage shinobi and among them was Kakashi, in front of the evacuees, standing guard with the military police force and Uchiha.

Everyone continue to watch the happenings in the village– some crying.

"What's going on?" Akane heard some one ask.

Someone said "The nine tails appeared and the Fourth is fighting it!"

Another said "Everyone went to stop it."

Another exclaimed in a growl "They won't let us younger shinobi fight!"

All the while from here we couldn't make it out very well, but we could still see the orange fox like beast… the nine tails! The monster that was destroying their home! The monster that most have somehow gotten got of Kashina… most likely killing her… and poor Minato-Sensei was now fighting that _monster_!

The fight raged on only to end with the village left in ruins and many dead, and Minato-Sensei and Kushina dead after sealing the _ninetails_ _monster_ inside of their own son… the fox was sealed in baby Naruto!

The news cut Akane like a knife. Not only were the two amazing people ripped from this world, but little Akane just knew that they were taken from Kakashi, Honba too, and the whole village. But these two people had also been taken from her… she no longer saw them much, but they where apart of who she was and had been a connection to Rin…

The fourth Hokage was now dead. Who would take his place? Who would be the next Hokage?

Thats what Akane keep hearing whispered. This frustrated and angered Akane. No one could take Minato-Sensei's place. They could take on the title Hokage, but they could never be the Fourth or take his spot in Akane's heart that was reserved for Minato-Sensei! And Kashina's place too!

There was a funeral held for everyone that died during the ninetails attack, Minato-Sensei and Kushina's pictures were at the center, along with dozens of white flowers. The whole village attended it, wearing black and holding expressions of mourning and sorrow.

Akane had always been the one comforting others and holding back her own pain, but right then she really needed to be the one comforted. And Gaku was the one to give Akane what she need by picked her up and held her no words were said aloud, but Akane knew.

The coming days, Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Homage took over, the village children were all seemly getting over the ninetails attack quickly, and their adult family members were watching over them protectively. Also Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Three sannins and the 3rd Homage's old student betrayer the village, while the other sannins Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the First & grandniece of the 2nd Hokages and Konoha's Slug Princess left the village along with her student Shizune , Jiraya leaf to investigate and at first try and bring back Orochimaru instead of taking up the fifth Homage spot like the Third had wanted and unlike Tsunade he came back to the village every once and a great while.

Before long it was November… and on the 25th unknown to most a boy named Sai had his 1st birthday.

In December the Hyuga Clan's head's daughter, Hinata, was born on the 27th.

On January 3rd Akane had her 5th birthday. It was a good one, but the sadness from the _Monster's_ attack on the village still hunted Akane and many others.

On April 13th, Hana turned 6, so when March came she took the exam for the academy.

As the exam came to a end, Akane sat down under a lone tree and pulled out a sketchbook and started to sketch how Hana had done. While the Kirema Triplets played just behind the tree.

"Akane!" someone exclaimed after a bit, quickly shutting her sketchbook and looking up Akane saw it was Honba and she was smiling at the her.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Akane asked smiling back at her first ever friend as Honba walked up to her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The Hatake girl giggled, sitting down next to Akane. "I'm here for Itachi." Honda said in answer.

Akane nodded understanding before explaining way she was here. "I'm here for Hana. She's my best friend, in the Inauzuka clan."

"Ah I see. Where are your ninken?" Honba asked as she looked around for the Kirema Triplets.

"Oh they're just playing in the grass behind us. Is Kakashi here?" Akane asked while pointing to the Kirema as Kirino (Keeshond) and Redi (Rough Collie) tackled Makkusu (Rottweiler) playfully.

Though as Honba glanced behind them the three where back to chasing each other playfully. "Kakashi is on a mission. I'm here with the Uchiha clan."

Akane nodding before they lapsed into an awkward moment of silence came over the two, after all the really never spent time together. Before they hear their names being called by two different people. Both of them looked up at the voices, seeing Itachi and Hana (with the Haimaru Brothers) running towards them. They both quickly stand up, greeting their friends. The Haimaru run past, going to play with Kirema. Hai tackling Redi, Ma getting Makkusu, and Ru taking down Kirino playfully.

"Congratulations, Itachi! Your an academy student now!" Honba tells Itachi, and he excitedly pulls her into a hug.

"Congratulates, Hana!" Akane said smiling and hugged her, before glancing at the other two kids, quickly realizing who the boy was.

Akane had seen him take the exams alongside Hana, but hadn't been sure if he was the same Itachi that Honba had been talking about. It was now obvious that he was.

Itachi pulled away from Honba and glanced at Akane with curiously. Honba took the chance to introduce them. "Itachi, this is Akane Nohara. Akane, this is Itachi Uchiha!"

Warily Akane shock the black eyed boy's hand and Itachi flashed her a small smile and politely said, "It's nice to meet you, Akane."

Akane nodded and for some reason she tried over one of her words, "It's n-nice to meet you too."

Hana speak up, "Itachi Uchiha." She says, greeting the black haired boy. "I'm Hana Inauzuka, we'll be in the same class."

Itachi nodded in return, seeming to have already know that.

Akane quickly realizing that she hadn't introduced Honba and Hana. "Oh! Hana, this is Honba! Honba, meet Hana."

Hana smiled, kindly shaking Honba's hand, having heard about Akane's first friend. "Nice to meet you!"

Honba smiled back.

Itachi turned to Honba, "We'd better get home. Mother is making a special lunch today." He smiles softly, "She might need your help."

Honba grind as they begin to walk away. "Right! See ya, Akane! Nice to meet you, Hana!"

Akane rolled her eyes at Honba's silliness, before turning to smile up at Hana. "We should get back to Tsume and Kiba!"

"Yup!" Hana said before yelling to the nankeen, "Haimaru, Kirema lets go!"

With that all six ninken and the two girls ran over to Tsume, Kiba, Kanmaru, and Haba. Sadly Kinba and Tsumemaru where on a mission at the moment, but would be back later that night


	8. Chapter 7: Academy Years

Chapter 7: Academy Years

Two years had passed since the night of the Ninetails attack and Akane was now 6 years old. Baby Kiba was now a trouble making 2 year old that still got quite a bit of Akane and his older sister Hana's attention. Hana was 7 years old & her classmate Itachi graduated the academy early while Akane would be starting.

The academy's entrance exam was today. It should be Akane's parents, uncles and aunts, along with her cousins Mai and Rin, but instead it was Kiba, Hana, Hamrina Brothers, Kunomura, and Tsume would be attending the academy to see how she does.

Akane passed the academy entrance exam with ease. Really, there wasn't much to it; a demonstration of skills, a test about the village and a few questions that tested your mind. It was very simple to Akane, and she found answering the questions very easy.

One of the questions was "what is your dream for the future?" Akane had simply wrote, 'For the village to live in peace and be safe... Also to share my art and writing with others.' Of course this answer will surprised the academy instructor when he looked over her exam, as most would have wrote things like "to become the greatest ninja." or "to learn the hardest Justus." It's just the way young children were.

Afterwards Akane was greeted by Kiba, Hana, Hamrina Brothers, Kunomura, and Tsume.

Out of the coner of her eye she saw Honba with Kakashi, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke. Tsume nod to Akane to go to her friend for a bit.

"Honba!" Akane called out to the girl and running over to her with the ninken at her feet. Akane was sure she was smiling widely.

Honba ran up to her, before hugging her.

Akane sighed. "We're academy students now!"

Honba grined in return. "Just wait, we'll be genin before you know it."

Akane nods, "Right."

Later back at the Inauzuka compound the clan celebrated the team and three other kids of the clan's acceptance into the Academy.

Thee other kids were two boys and a girl. Ulva (the girl) had Mamoru a black and grey mixbreed, while Lyall had Ruari a mastiff, and Phelan had Tamotsu a dalmatian ninken. All of their ninkin were boys.

Ulva wear a black zip up hoodie with a brown fur lined hood. Lyall had black hair and wear a beige t-shirt that had a Inauzuka red collar and a grey paw print on it. Phelan had brown-black hair and wear a green long sleeve shirt.

Of course this was the Inauzuka clan, so the celebration was wild and crazy. All the same Akane was pretty happy and had fun. When the thought that she should be with the Nohara clan, little Kiba captured her attention.

After the entrance to the academy, Akane's day was filled with spending time with her favorite people, ninken and learning. Though she did find that she didn't spend time with Honba as both quickly made friends with others and sat apart from each other along with the fact that after school Akane pretty much went back to the compound. This did make Akane ponder if they were really friends or not? When they first meet and became friends that was followed by the loss of Rin and hate for Honba and Kakashi by Akane. Then quit some time later that day at Rin's grave. But after that Akane only seen Honba at Hana's endtercse to the academy and seeing her at a distance. So were they really friends? They where pack though Minato-sensei, Kushina, Obito, Rin, Kakashi... and...

Though she did spend some time at her friends' families' compounds, would run errands in town, and even go to the front gate to meet Gaku, Tusme, and Kinba. She would even run into Kakashi ever once in awhile, but never really had time to stop and talk.

In class Honba quickly became the top student of their class, but Akane followed her takeing second place. While a blonde boy that sleep in class and one would think was the worst surprisingly third, his name was Toroi.

Back on the first day of class Akane had meet up with Hana and all the other Inauzuka children that were students at the academy. Of course a few of the newly Genin Inauzuka kids past by and went on their way to their Senseis and teams.

By the time they got to the academy, broke into their class groups, and Akane's group got to the classroom and walk though the grey double doors with small windows in them, there were already a few other students.

The room had three columns of three persons desks in seven rows. In between the columns of desks were stairs the sanding down to the prom of the room. At the front of the room was a platform that had a sensei's desk/podium thing and on the wall was a big chalkboard. On the far side wall there were some windows but they didn't start until about the third row down. The back walk held a slightly smaller chalkboard and on either side of it were a red characters meaning ninja.

Akane quickly looking around the room and where everyone was seated and then thinking about what made sense for them since they had six ninkin in their group.

Honba was already there and smiling in her sit next to the window in the fifth row down. But her happiness won't last as the class would avoided her and whispering about her. Honba would come to be less happy at school, and yelling if she hears someone say friend killer.

The desk behind Honba and the two sits to her right were open. While the desk in front of her had a boy from the Akamichi clan settee next to a pair of twin boys and in front of them was three more boys. It may have been nice to set with Honba, that location wasn't the best for a group with six ninkin in it.

Well the desk right next to the door was open it would not be good spot for them, but at the same time the back row made the most since. The middle desk in the back was occupied, but the last desk was open and there was room for one of them to sit in the desk in front of that one.

With the decision made in her mind she lead the way to the far side across from the doors, next to the wall, and took a set at the last set in the back row. The Kirema triplets curled up at her feet, while Ulva sat down next to Akane, but placed Mamoru on the desk in front of herself. Lyall sat down next to Ulva, while Ruari sat at his feet. Now their desk was full and with the desk next to theirs was occupied by three girls and the desk in front of the now claimed Inauzuka desk had two people sated, but the spot next to the isle and in front of Lyall was open, so paying no mind to the female Yamanaka and the kid in the hoodie with their head down, Phelan sat down and put his arms on the desk before laying his head on them. Tamotsu hopped up into his lap and curled up.

The desk in front of Phelan had three boys, one a Uchiha, the middle one a dark skinned boy, and a Nara. They were a few other students sited though out the room including a girl sitting on her desk in the front row closest to the inside wall.

Before long the class filled in and their Sensei came in and made his way to the front of the room. He stood at an average height, but his form was bulky, and he had a thick head of spiky brown hair, small dark eyes, a large but flat nose, and he wore the standard konoha uniform along with bandages around his wrists.

"Good morning, I will be your Sensei. My name is Bekko, but to you I'm Bekko-sensei. We will start with row call to make sure everyone is here." Bekko-sensei stated in a neutral tone.

"Aburuame, Akiyama." Bekko-sensei called out to which a brown haired boy with goggles, black mask, blue scarf, and a green shirt, in the middle row and middle column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Aburuame, Kaida." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black haired girl (a pair of chopsticks in her hair) with a green high collared coat and light bronze colored goggles that had black tinted glass hiding her eyes, in the second row down and first column in the set next to the wall, responded here too.

"Aburuame, Shinobu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy in a green hoddie in the set in front of Akane, responded here too. He was the oldest triplet.

"Aburuame, Sho." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy is a red mask and grey hoodie set across the aisle from Akane's soon to be friend- Tension Uchina, responded here too. The middle triplet as Shinobu was four minutes older.

"Aburuame, Sukarabu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a blue eyed girl wearing a pink hoddie and red mask in the middle row and first column in the middle set, responded here too. She was the youngest triplet with her brother Sho being five minutes older.

"Akamichi, Kaemon." Bekko-sensei called out to which an red-brown haired boy wearing a violet long sleeve shirt, in the second row down and middle column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Akamichi, Naoki." Bekko-sensei called out to which a plump boy with a wild mane of rust colored hair, sweet green eyes and pink swirls on his pudgy cheeks, in the second to front row and the last column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Akaseki, Toroi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a blonde almost white haired boy with brown eyes and red clan markings on his face, in the front in the middle column in the middle set, responded here too. Toroi would hit it off with his two boys seated on either side of him, but the girl that had come in at the same time as the boys wouldn't join their group for a couple of weeks, as she was spending time with other girls (the boys would unintentionally save her from her original so-called-friends that had moved on to bullying her).

"Akira, Hideki." Bekko-sensei called out to whicha brown haired boy with golden eyes and a clan marking across his face, sited to Toroi's left, responded here too.

"Fujimoto, Daiki." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black haired, green eyed boy wearing a green shirt with a mesh one underneath, in the sat across the aisle from Naoki Akamichi set, responded here too.

"Hagoromo, Masakazu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a brown haired boy wearing a black outfit with his clan's mark on back (it was on a criel of white in black) in the back row and first column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Hatake, Honba." Bekko-sensei called out to which Honba confirmed she was here. It wouldn't be until the classes first time practicing throwing Kunai and learning some basic Justus (this was two days later, as first two days where safety and theory only) that Honba got the attention of her six males friends. Gradually these boys befriend Honba and started hanging around her. Honba helped them polish their skills sometimes, but she did get annoyed when they won't give her some peace and quiet. And sadly Akane hadn't had the chance to talk or spend time with Honba before they both had their own groups, it wouldn't be until the made Genin that the two were able to reconnect. Something that made Akane question the fact that they had been friends for so long yet...

"Hayashi, Matsu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a tan black haired and eyed boy in a green hoodie and headband, in the second row down and first column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Hoshiinudobutsu, Ayame." Bekko-sensei called out to which a long red haired with blue eyes girl wearing a blue kimono style top with sliver undershirt, in the back row, middle column and set, responded here too.

"Hoshineko, Azarni." Bekko-sensei called out to which a sandy blonde with brown eyes girl wearing a red shirt with holes showing both her shoulders and had a mesh underneath shirt, she was seated to the right of Ayame, responded here too.

"Hoshinekotsuki, Miki." Bekko-sensei called out to which a brown haired and eyed girl with glasses in a limegreen zip up hoodie and white t-shirt and had a chain necklace, was seated to the left of Ayane, responded here too.

"Hyuga, Hanae." Bekko-sensei called out to which a girl with the average looks of her clan wearing a green and beige colored t-shirt and a green headband to hide her Cage Bird Seal, in the third row down and first column in the set to the wall, responded here too. The wound learn that Hanae was Haruki's older twin.

"Hyuga, Hanako." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black haired (has a big flower in it) and normal Hyugas eyed girl wearing a yellow with orange trim yukata with a blue obi and white undershirt, in the back row and first column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Hyuga, Haruki." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with his clans average looks wearing a green and beige colored kimono-ish top and a green headband to hide his Cage Bird Seal in the middle row and first column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Hyuga, Seiya." Bekko-sensei called out to which a red haired and normal Hyuga eyed girl in orange zip up hoodie with yellow kimono style top underneath in the third row up and middle column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Inauzuka, Lyall and ninkin companion, Ruari a mastif." Bekko-sensei called out to which Lyall responded here too.

"Inauzuka, Phelan and ninkin companion, Tamotsu a dalmatian." Bekko-sensei called out to which Phelan responded here too.

"Inauzuka, Ulva and ninkin companion, Mamoru a mixbreed." Bekko-sensei called out to which Ulva responded here too.

"Inoue, Yasuo." Bekko-sensei called out to which a crazy haired with brown eyes boy in a yellow with orange collar tank-top, in the second row up and first column in the set next to the wall, responded here too.

"Ishikawa, Hoshiko." Bekko-sensei called out to which a red haired and eyed girl with a birthmark under the right side of her lips, wearing a mesh tank-top, in the third row up and first column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Ito, Akihiko." Bekko-sensei called out to which a shaggy ivory hair with bangs covering the boy's round light brown eyes, and with a very short physique, in the front row and last column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Judo, Ami." Bekko-sensei called out to which a girl with purple hair in long pony tail and pretty blue eyes, that came in with Toroi and sat behind the boy on Toroi's right; responded here too.

"Kawaguchi, Haruka." Bekko-sensei called out to which a eggplant colored haired girl in dark grey top, in the second row down from the back and first column in the on far left set, responded here too.

"Kenpachi, Jurou." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with black spiky hair and light brown eyes, sited to Toroi's right and in front of Ami; responded here too.

"Kimura, Sakurako." Bekko-sensei called out to which a a blue haired with teal eyed girl, in a cadet blue one-shoulder-long-loose-sleeve kimono top, that went down to jest past mid thigh and had slipped going up on either side to just below her waistline, while on the other arm was a see-through sleeve that started at the middle of her upper arm, she had a thick belt on, a long blue scarf, underneath her top she wore skintight silver shorts that went down to about 3 inches maybe about her knees, had mesh-nettings on that came just over her knees, and the standard ninja sandals; from the front row and first column in the set closest to the wall, responded here too.

"Kohaku, Nyoko." Bekko-sensei called out to which a white haired with blue eyes girl, wearing a blue yukata with her clan's mark (black futatsudomoe- double tomoe shaped like yin and yang) on the back (also unseen the clan mark was tattooed on her upper arm with two lines going around it), and a white undershirt, from her set right next to the doors, responded here too.

"Koizumi, Yasu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a brown haired (she had two blue clips in it) with blue eyes girl with clan markings on her face that was wearing mesh shirt with a creamy colored zip up hoodie, in the second row from front and first column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Kurosawa, Shou." Bekko-sensei called out to which a dark skinned brown haired and eyed boy with his face covered in clan marks, from the desk in front of Phelan and in the middle set, responded here too. Shou wore a necklace that was a thick sliver chain with a blue colored ribbon wrapped through it with two more thiner chains dangling belong the first. His outfit was a kimono-ish top in the same blue color as the ribbon in his necklace, with a slightly darker blue as the trim.

"Maki, Masa." Bekko-sensei called out to which a shady-muddy-sandy-blonde with blue eyes boy in a high neck a sandy-cream colored shirt, in the third row down and middle column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Miyamoto, Sorano." Bekko-sensei called out to which a tan skinned black haired navy blue eyed girl, in the second row from front and middle column in the middle set, responded here too. She had egyptian like eyes and she had beautiful make up accented her eyes and kept to the egyptian like style. Sorano had a birthmark under the corner of her right eye by her nose, she also had under that same eye a mark on her cheek under that was in the shape of kunai knife, and on her neck below on the right side she had another mark of a throwing star. She wore a wired headband across the middle of her forehead and at the very middle of it was a little jewel that was the same color as her eyes. Sorano's outfit was a long sleeve and a to mid-neck turtleneck in black with a charcoal gray/black (with green straps) armor vest over it, Black cargo pants and standard ninja sandals.

"Nakahara, Satoshi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a spiky black hair with indigo blue eyed boy with a set expression but a traveling gaze, in the front row and in the set next to the windows, responded here too.

"Nakajima, Sachi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a dark skinned brown haired girl in a loose long sleeve blue shirt, in the middle row and column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Nakano, Akina." Bekko-sensei called out to which a orange haired (part of her hair up in a ponytail tied with a red hair-tie) girl in a black with orange trim kimon style top under a red jacket with a yellow stripe going down either arm, in the third row down and first column in the middle set, responded here too. The eldest triplet.

"Nakano, Sakura." Bekko-sensei called out to which a red haired with blue eyed girl in A orange T-shirt under a creamy-light-yellow jacket with a golden-yellow trim an a stripe on either arm that ended in a orange band around her wrists, that sat in the desk in front of Akina and in the far right set, responded here too. The middle triplet, being five minutes younger then Akina.

"Nakano, Umeko." Bekko-sensei called out to which a yellow haired (in pigtails that were held up by orange hair-ties) with blue eyes girl in a red jacket with two orange stripes going down both arms and that ended in a orange strip around her wrists, sat to Akina's left, responded here too. The youngest triplet, being six minutes younger than Akina and five minutes younger then Sakura.

"Nara, Shikaoi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with the average Nara looks in a green top and green hair-tie to keep his hair in the signature hairstyle of his clan, in the second row down and middle column in the set across the aisle to Phelan's right, responded here too.

"Nara, Shikaon." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with short shagy brown hair with brown eyes; that ware tan pants and a greenish zip up huddle, in the third row down and last column in the next to the wall and windows set, responded here too. Later Akane would learn Shikaon loved to read and write. Why would Akane know this simply fact being that Shikaon would soon become one of Akane's friends. This happened on the third day during kunai throwing practice. Akane had ended up in between Shikaon and their soon to be male friend when the class lined up. As the three waited they talked and became friends.

"Nohara, Akane and ninkin companions, the Kirima triplets; Kirino a keeshound, Redi a rough collie, and Makkusu a rottweiler." Bekko-sensei called out to which Akane confirmed that she and her ninkin were present.

"Oshiro, Yoshi." Bekko-sensei called out to which one of the twin boys at the desk in front of Honba- in fact he was the one seated in front of her- responded here too. He had short dark wavy eggplant colored hair with soft black eyes that are usually squinting or closed in a relaxed manner along with an everlasting smirk.

"Oshiro, Yoshiro." Bekko-sensei called out to which a short dark wavy eggplant colored hair with soft black eyed boy, in the second row from front and last column in the middle set, responded here too. He had a grin that immediately shows him to be a prankster. He also seemed to favor the color silver while his twin favored a turquoise blue color. Both twins would become Honba's friends soon.

"Shimura, Daichi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy in a dark gray hoodie with a green Leaf embossed on both of the upper arms, in the second row from front and first column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Takenaka, Nozomi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a long navy blue haired (in a ponytail with the hairband being a dark green) girl in a green long sleeve shirt, in the third row from front and middle column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Toridobutsu, Washi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black haired with white eyed boy, in the third row from the front and first column in the far right set, responded here too. Washi had a unibrow, big gold hoop ring earrings, gold nose ring, clan marks on his face, wore a teal changshan with gold fastenings that were separated by a silver cord.

"Uchiha, Akira." Bekko-sensei called out to which a average Uchiha looking boy in a blue t-shirt under a blue zip up jacket, in the middle row and second column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Uchiha, Daisuke." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black hair and eyed boy in a high collared blue t-shirt with a band around his left arm that was mainly red and had his clan mark on it, in the front row and first column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Uchiha, Makoto." Bekko-sensei called out to which a black haired with black eyed boy in a red t-shirt under a blue zip up jacket with white stripe going down each arm, in the third row down and second column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Uchiha, Tension." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with black hair and eyes, that ware a high necked dark red t-shirt and white pants, in the third row down and last column in the set on the far right of the desk, responded here too. Later Akane would learn Tension loved to read and train. Why would Akane know this simply fact that Tension would soon also become one of Akane's friends. This happened on the third day during kunai throwing practice, along with Shikaon Nara.

"Ueno, Akira." Bekko-sensei called out to which a brownish haired with brown eyed boy wearing a yellow sleeveless vest like shirt that had a light blue zipper along with a yellow with orange stripe through it headband and part of his hair tied up in a ponytail with a light blue hair band, in the third from front row and second column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Watanabe, Takeshi." Bekko-sensei called out to which a slick straight dark brown hair, icy blue eyed boy, in the front row and last column in the middle set, responded here too. He had an overused grin and always looks comfortable wherever he was. Akane would find it had to believe become Honba's friend and Akane would also come to find the boy's attitude annoying and grow to dislike being in the same space as the baka.

"Yamamoto, Ryu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a boy with a mohock that looked like fire and blue eyes, in the fifth row down from the back and the first column in the far left set, responded here too.

"Yamanaka, Inora." Bekko-sensei called out to which a blond pixie cut haired girl with green eyes, that ware black pants and black sweeter that where gothic, was the girl seated next to Phelan, responded here too. Later Akane would learn Inora loved to read and was very artistic, but was very tomboyish. Why would Akane know this simply fact that Inora would soon become one of Akane's friends too. Know this friendship came to during the all girls kunoichi class later that day (it was a basic overview day along with a test to see what they already knew, and explain to them way they had to take this class while the boys would be practicing in the future well today they just get a lecture on why they didn't have this class and then be left to be on their own). As Akane found herself sitting on the ground in between Ulva and Inora (the four ninkin where seated as follows: Kirino and Mamoru in Akane and Ulva's laps respectively, while Redi and Makkusu curled up together in front of Akane). The class was taught by Suzume, a Chunin with long-curly-black hair and wears oval glasses along with makeup (red lipstick). Suzume's outfit was a simple pink kimono with mesh armour underneath, a pair of baggy red pants with flip-flop-like sandals worn with socks and her personality was that of a crybaby which wasn't helped by her germaphobe (which is to say a fear of contamination and germs). But otherwise Suzume-sensei was a far enough sensei and the lessons on other cultures Akane would come to find interesting while other skills made Akane wish to be anywhere else such as makeup. Though other skills such as flower arranging will extremely girly yet somehow interesting to Akane's creative side. The class was to help them to blend in during an infiltration mission, and also when need be blend in and appear like a normal civilian. Though it all Akane thought a good amount of the information she and her fellow kunoichis were getting the male classmates could benefit from as well.

"Yamanaka, Ren." Bekko-sensei called out to which a blonde haired girl in the second to back row and middle column in the far right set, responded here too.

"Yumehoshi, Ayumu." Bekko-sensei called out to which a shaggy light auburn haired boy, in the front row and first column in the middle set, responded here too.

"Right, then everyone is here." Bekko-sensei stated before he let out a sigh and said, "Well class first day we got to go over safety and tomorrow I have to go over the basic theory of things with you... higher ups orders. The rest of the stuff is just want you need to learn, but they leave it to your instructors to decide how to teach you. Which means it's up to me what you do to learn it after the first two days. So I won't hear any complaints from the lot of yah!"

The class would soon come to learn that Bekko-sensei was a hardy man with a loud booming laugh with a stern but lenient expression most of the time. His philosophy may sound cruel as he was of the belief that one should let young ninja's handle and defend themselves on their own. Bekko wasn't the greatest in regards to his way with words, was on the stern side, and was kinda quick to temper, but in the end he teaches his students well. He himself as an instructor that doesn't like going through material, so much as he does hands on, real life, show-you-how to do things, practice way. This both made Akane happy and frustrated as she liked to go through the material and understand the theory, basics, and the history behind everything, yet she like the hands on experience. Akane also liked that he was blunt and didn't baby them. Honba on the other hand thought he was a blunt and rough teacher, which lead her to every once in a while gets into an argument with him on his old ways, and Also lead her to not always like to listen to him. Although, she too liked how he demonstrates movements, instead of having them merely read about them; as much as she likes to read, she likes to train even more, which he always gave them plenty time for. Toroi found Bekko-sensei to be a pretty chill dude, if not too active compared to the other senseis; as instead of getting to laze around in the classroom memorizing things easily, they were forced to actually go to outside and practice with other people, which isn't too awful when you get down to it, but other when he's caught slacking off... sigh.

Akane's first year at the academy past quickly and she was now 7 years old while Hana was now 8 & Kiba was now 3. It had also been 3 years since the nine tails acktte. Akane had also hard that Itachi, Hana's old classmate, had mastered his sharingan.

Akane's second year at the academy was coming to a close with only a few weeks left, when it happened. Akane was just taking a walk around the village (this was something she did from time to time, so she had a better feel of her home truff, just in case) when she came arosse a group of kids picking on a little yellow haired boy, with the bluest of eyes. Minato-sensei and Kushina's baby! Akane had looked into any babies born that day and looked into the newborn ward at the hospital. Akane hadn't been able to keep up with what came of the baby boy that she thought may have been Minato-sensei and Kushina's baby, but just looking at this little yellow haired boy Akane knew he was theirs!

He looked just like Minato-sensei! And these brats were picking on him! No way Akane was going to stand back and let this happen in front of her! This pup was pack... Even if she had never spent time with him and may not spend much time with him...

"Hey you brats!" Akane growled as she came to stand over the five brats and the pup. "Didn't your mothers teach you if yah don't got anything nice to say keep your mouth shut! Bullying is not only bad, but it's the bullies that are weak and pathetic! bullies are cowards! Bullies are shameful beings that bring seem to their clans, villages, and nation! Now, I won't make you brats apologize, as it will not be sincere, but go and think about who you want to be and how you want to represent your clans, the leaf, and the fire! Now sho!"

With that the five scared and full of a bit of shame kids ran off leaving behind a betten up boy. Akane nelt down and gently reached out to him pushing back his hair.

"Yo, I'm Akane Nohara. And these are my ninkin Kirino, Redi, and Makkusu. What's your name pup?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto yelled.

"Well then it looks like you gave a lot of work ahead of you, Naruto. Why where they picking on you little Naruto?"

"Because I what to be Hokage." Naruto said quietly.

"Um...well I think there just jealous that you are so sure in your dream for the future." Akane stood up and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I have to go now, but you know pup... You remind me of two people I once knew. Take care pup and work hard, so one day you can become Hokage."

With that Akane walk away knowing that Naruto would be alright the brats hadn't hurt him to much and she had given a basic care to the injuries.


	9. Chapter 8: Genin Team

Chapter 8: Genin Team

The few weeks left in Akane's second year at the academy after her run in with little Naruto, changed into her last weeks at the academy as Akane along with Honba and Toroi Akaseki were given the privilege to take the academy graduation exam early. Akane knew this as she had looked into it knowing if all three passed, as they where only 8 years old while the rest where 12, they would most likely be palace on the same team. While Akane knew Toroi was third in class she was surprised that he would opted to take the exam early as he was lazy and enjoyed hanging out with the bottoms of the class.

The written test was a breeze, and the practical test was fairly easy as well, so in the end Akane passed and was a Genin now. Akane came out of it with the top Genjustu score out of this years graduating class… including Honba and Toroi. Akane scored fourth in Ninjutsu and fifth in Taijutsu.

While Honba had pass with the top scores for both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but her marks for Genjutsu were low and was surpassed by many that her rank was not worth noting. Meanwhile, Toroi had passed with fourth in Taijutsu, fifth in Ninjutsu, and tenth in Genjustu. So overall the three had made great marks toping many of their sempais.

Now, she just had to wait for her Sensei and team to be announced, though Akane was sure Honba and Toroi would be her teammates. There was the possibility that the Hokage thought it best too put each of the eight year olds with two of the 12 year olds, so none of the senseis had to worry about losing three 8 year olds.

Now, Akane and the Kirema triplets sat in the back of a classroom with many other children, all but two of them were older than her. As she looked around the room, she immediately recognized and pinpointed her classmates. Honba Hatake who was looking socked to see their classmate, Toroi Akaseki (a blonde that had red clan markings on his face, and wore a deep red shirt with light shorts). Tori for his part was just siting there sleepy.

Suddenly, a teacher stood in front of the class, and clearing his throat he call out, "Good job to all of you on passing the exams! Today you will be given your Konoha forehead protector as a symbol of becoming a ninja and a jonin will be elected as your Sensei. Good luck and remember, the path of a shinobi is a hard one, so do your best!"

The class applauded and the headbands were passed out. Akane placed her new Hitai-ate around her forehead _._ Akane watched as Honba carefully laid the dark blue fabric across her hands, staring at it, before she slowly removed the headband she was wearing and replaced it with the shinobi head band. Honba then wrapped her old headband around her wrist, using it as a wristband instead. Akane could guess at the happiness Honba was feeling. Then Akane watched as Toroi simply placed his around his forehead. Akane looked down at the Kirema and couldn't stop the smell from forming on her face. She was happy for the other two and herself.

Soon enough, the first Jonin walked in… the Jonin was a male, that had thick facial features and wore the standard Jonin uniform. Would he be Akane's Sensei? And would he have to deal with three 8 year olds?

No. He called for three of the older students.

Next came a tall younger man with bright blue eyes, but he to call for three of the 12 year olds, as well.

Then came a stern looking woman that wore a green dress, her hitai-ate was around her neck (like a collar), and had dark brown hair that covered half of her face, showing one green eye. She was also the first one to not be in the standard uniform.

"My name is Kalin Habu. I will now announce my team." The woman called out in her soft, but commanding voice, "Akane Nohara."

Akane felt excitement fill her, along with a slightly bit of nervous, before she stood up quickly and gave the silent command for the Kirima triplets to follow her down to Kalin-sensei.

"Toroi Akaseki." Sensei called out as Akane joined her up front.

Akane saw that Toroi's expression didn't change as he reluctantly stood up to join her and their sensei. Now Akane was pretty sure they were putting the three youngest together in a squad, but yet even as Honba prepared to stand up and join them, Akane knew it was possible the last name called could still be a 12 year old. That would most likely not be fun as the 12 year old may treat her and Toroi...

Akane watched as Kalin-sensei glanced at the eager Honba, a smirk playing on her lips, before calling out, "Alvin Grosskop."

Honba quickly sat back down, blushing slightly at the looks she was getting. Akane felt bad for her, but looked around noticing that the 12 year olds were looked around curiously, unsure if there even was an Alvin among them. One would think that would mean there wasn't one, so was sensei pulling their leg? Were they not putting the 8 year olds together or not? If not why put Toroi and her together?

"You shouldn't act until you know for certain, kid." Sensei stated teasingly, directing it at Honba. Some other students were now laughing and Sensei had join them letting out a laugh, before saying, "Just kidding. Honba Hatake."

Akane held her expression and had to stop herself from joining Honba in narrowing her eyes. What the heck was that for? Sure one shouldn't get ahead of themselves, but had that been necessary?! Was it just to make a fool out of Honba? But if that's the case what did Sensei have against Honba? If it was that little sister of the friend killer crap they were going to have problems! Despite Honba's reddened cheeks, she stood up once again and came down to our newly formed team.

Their Sensei said nothing, just gestured for them to follow her. Akane continuously looked over to Honba, sharing confused glances. Toroi stood behind everyone else, even the Kirema, (though they should be near Akane, so maybe he just was letting them do that easier) his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as he walked.

Kalin-sensei turned her head to look at the children following her. She was wearing a smirk again, as she silently gestured for the Honba, Akane and the Kirima, who were paying attention, to turn a corner. Toroi on the other hand kept walking straight, eventually falling into a pool of water.

Once again, Kalin broke into laughter as Toroi spluttered and coughed, pulling himself out of the water. "Hey! Ya could have told me we were turning!"

Kalin shrugged. "You should have been paying attention."

Toroi huffed and rolled his eyes. This seem wrong, sure one should pay attention to their surroundings, but this added with what Sensei had done back in the classroom...

As the team continued to silently walk in what seem aimlessly, they came across a group of stray cats. Akane had a feeling that it was now her turn to be played with, so she kept the Kirima calm as they passed the felines. While busy keeping the three ninkin under control, Kalin-sensei had grinningly and skillfully planted a layer of clear, unscented liquid in front of Akane and the Kirima, causing them all to slip and fall, making quite a scene.

Akane and the Kirema recovered quickly, moving away from the slick patch. But that had made Akane mad. So now it was the adage of—

"Always be prepared for the unexpected." Kalin stated, laughing, will cutting off Akane's thoughts.

The Kirima triplets growled, which Akane quickly put a stop to although she wanted to attack their Sensei as well. What the hell was wrong with this woman? This... Grr, was meant to be their new team leader. How the hell were they meant to trust this woman if she kept doing things like this?! What was the woman trying to do? What was her aim? What the hell was the point? This so called Sensei wasn't seeming fit for the job! How the hell did her past teammates trust this... with their backs?!

Eventually, the Team got to a grassy training area and Kalin-sensei gestured for them to stay still, in a line, while she walked several feet in front of them. Before she addressed them, "Well, now I'll explain what your test is."

"Test?" Toroi questioned as he shivered from still being drenched. "We already took our tests."

Honba crossed her arms, clearly thinking Toroi had a point… which he did. "We were already given our head bands because we passed the graduation exams. What kind of test are you talking about?"

They had taken their test and given their hitai-ate. The academy said nothing about any other test until you tried out for Chunin, Jonin, and if you so wished— ANBU ranks. Even the gossip circles that Akane had over hard about ranks never said anything about this.

Kalin smirked once again. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Everyone started to walk toward their sensei, but the ground below them gave out and they ended up in a pit filled with flour.

Akane hard Honba coughed a few times, before quickly getting herself out. Akane and the Kirima were right on her heels, but Akane was now positive that her frustration was clearly showing, but what she was sure didn't show was her growing distrust and dislike for her _so called sensei!_

Toroi took a moment to get out, and when he did he looked and smelled pissed. All the while, _Kalin-sensei_ was breaking out laughing once again and clutching her stomach this time. Making Akane feel like she was close to hating the _so called Sensei_. While Honba looked down at herself, seeing that she like the rest of us was covered in flour.

It was not going to be easy if possible— not likely— to get completely off. The clothes the three of them were wearing would have to be thrown out. But Akane was more worried about how she was going to get the Kirema triplets clean! This _thing_ was, so not fit to be a sensei!

Makkusu, Akane's little rottwiller was her boldest and most protective ninken, let out a growl, "What the hell was that for!? Flour!? I'm pretty sure you even put honey with it! This is going to be impossible to get off!"

While Kirino and Redi, both tried to shake themselves clean, but the effort didn't help. Her poor pups would need a lot of TLC once they could leave this _monster_ that was called sensei!

Akane despite her anger reach down and patted Makkusu's head, and whispered, "Calm down, boy." Before she started to try to brush off the flour and honey from the triplets the best she could for now. Hopefully someone in the clan would have a idea on who to get the flour and honey out of the Kirima's fur.

"I agree with the talking dog! What is your obsession with tricking us!?" Toroi exclaims angrily.

Akane didn't care for Toroi calling her ninkin simple dogs and felt like giving him a lecture, she had to agree with him!

Honba nodded, "Just tell us what your stupid test is."

Yes, the stupid test from the _worthless sensei_ , Akane thought snidely, as she tried to reacure the Kirima that they would get the rest out later.

 _Kalin-sensei_ calmed down and her stupid ass smirk shrinking into a frown, "Fine. Your all young but you've got to be kind of smart. After all, you all passed the academy graduation exams..." She paused, crossing her arms. "But you didn't pass my test yet. You each have to put a sticker on me by the time it gets dark, or else your all going back to the academy."

Akane narrowed her eyes and bite back a snarl. She was not going back to the academy! When she had pass the exam and definitely not because of this _worthless bitch of excuse of sensei!_

"But I should warn you, this whole area is littered with various booby traps. A few of them could probably kill you."

Toroi flinched slightly, while Honba and Akane glance at each other warily. Akane looked to the Kirmia and slightly start communicating again.

 ** _Baka-sensei_** was grining, "You can use any skill that you know, including real ninja tools. And again, if even one of you don't put a sticker on me, your all going back to the academy." She hands us the stickers. "Oh, and you can't just randomly stick it on me, you have to hit the target, which is any of my vital points. Begin!" Baka finishes before disappears in a flash.

Honba swear. "Damnit! She didn't say we'd have to find her first!"

Toroi grins lazily. "How hard could it be? It's three of us VS one of her. We've got the advantage."

Akane waves a stern finger, causing the still upset Kirima to growl at him. "You idiot! She's a Jonin! All three of us are eight years old, fresh out of the academy, we most definitely don't have the advantage."

Also before she could point out that it technically was six, do to the Kirima, Honba frowningly said. "Akane's right. Plus, we don't know where any of the traps are planted, and she does. We also don't know any of our enemies Justu. But we have to assume she knows about our abilities."

Which Akane knew she did as Jonin interctures were given the files of there Genin, but before she could point this out, Toroi scratched the back of his head, and glaring at Akane said, "But we've got you, Honba. You had the highest scores out of all of the graduates. Plus you train with friend killer Ka-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Both Akane and Honba smacked him, leaving two welts. The Kirima growl once again.

Honba got into the boy's face, her expression terrifying for an eight year old girl. "Don't you dare call my brother a friend killer." She growls.

Toroi gulped, nodding. "Geez. Sorry. But as I was saying, you train with your brother, who's a really talented ninja. Plus, your always around the Uchiha. And you've beaten everyone in class." He explains. "And Akane, your right up there with her in talent. We should have no problem."

Honba sighs. "Toroi. No one in the academy can last against a serious Jonin. Kalin-Sensei isn't going to use even half of her actual power against us. This is going to be hard."

Toroi frowned. "So what? Are you saying we don't have a chance?"

Honba smiles. "No. That's not what I'm saying at all. I am not going back to the academy, so we have to work as a team against Kalin-Sensei. That's the only way we can put these stickers on her."

Akane nodded, "mhm. We've got to work together. If we went at her by ourselves, it wouldn't end well."

Makkusu barked adding. "Right! So we need a plan!"

They all look at each other, seeing if anyone had an idea. Akane was trying to remember if _sensei_ was in bingo books or had any clare things that Akane had heard, to use the knowledge against her.

Honba spoke up with an idea. "Well..."

Once their plan was formed, it was time to put it into action. First, Honba used shadow clones to activate as many traps as she could. Second, the Kirima tracked _Baka-sensei_. Third, Toroi approached their _Sensei_ , randomly attacking her.

 _Baka-sensei_ dodged easily and scoffed at Toroi's poor attacking skills. He was acting stupidly, using slow movements and clumsy kicks on purpose. In all reality, he was actually very skilled in taijutsu after all he did come in fourth.

Akane and Honba snuck around to either side of their _Baka-sensei_ and Toroi, trying their best to stay undetected, and on Makkusu's signal, Akane and Honba attacked.

Honba threw a Kunai knife at _Baka-sensei_ , forcing her to dodge. At that moment, the three young genin charged at her with all of their power.

Honba and Akane had Kunais in hand while Toroi had a senbon needle. _Baka-sensei_ looked up, her eyes widening as they all struck her, attaching their stickers to her vital points. The heart (Honba), the head (Toroi) and the throat (Akane). They backed up, breathing heavily and smiling.

"We did it!" Akane exclaims, feeling slightly surprised as she was sure it wouldn't have gone so smoothly.

Toroi laughed loudly, "See, we overpowered her! Three against one!"

Honba opened her mouth, but stopped and freezed as the _Baka-sensei_ in front of them vanished into a cloud of smoke, leaving the three stickers on the ground. "Shadow clone!" Honba yelled and we were forced to dodge a Kunai coming from above.

 _Baka-sensei_ showed herself, smirking from where she was standing on a low branch. The Kirima who were tasked to alert us of anything unusual, were tied up. That _thing_ had better not hurt them!

"Looking for me?" _Baka-sensei_ questioned, as Akane, Honba and Toroi got in a defensive stance. This test wasn't over yet!

A few hours later...fine them still at it, though Akane had gotten her ninken back. The Kirima where not hurt and had just been out matched by the _thing_ and tried up!

"How the hell are there still so many traps...?" Toroi questioned from his bent over position while breathing hard as just before he had fallen into a pit of boars.

Honba narrowed her eyes. "It's got to be her specialty... But it's pissing me off."

Akane nodded in full agreement, while keeping a eye on her pups, "How are we supposed to attack her if we can't even get past her traps?"

"I can't even use shadow clones anymore. My chakra is so low right now..." Honba said before trailing off and wincing as she bumped her injured arm against a tree. Honba had gotten caught in one of the deadlier traps earlier and barely escaped it.

"We are so screwed." Toroi muttered. "But it doesn't matter if we go back to the academy, right? I mean, we are only eight. The normal graduation age is twelve."

Toroi was right of course, but we head the talent and passed the academy! We are Genin! No _Baka-sensei_ was going to send her back. Also what's to spot them from reassigning them or one of them back to the _thing!_

Honba shaked her head. "I'm a Hatake. There's no way in hell I'd wait that long."

Toroi scoffs. "Hatake. It's just a last name."

Honba shrugged and glared at the blonde, who's hair was white because of the earlier flour. "Your right but I'm still going to honor my last name. My brother told me he believed I could become a genin with ease, I'm not letting him down."

Toroi stood up straight. "You wouldn't be letting him down! Your eight! It doesn't matter!"

Honba stood straighter as well, getting into Toroi's face. "It may not matter to you but it matters to me. I need to start genin training as soon as possible. There's something that I'm striving for, and in order to reach it, I need to catch up with a certain someone."

"Who?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Honba huffed.

"Your so full of yourself! It's annoying!" Toroi growled back.

"I'm annoying?" Honba snaped, "Why don't you take a look in the mirror, idiot!"

"I would say the same to you, but I'm sure the mirror would break!"

"Why you!" Honba grabbed the collar of Toroi's shirt, clutching it angrily.

Akane finally stepped in to stop their childish bickering, her arms crossed and the Kirima growling. She had various scratches littered across her body because she had been accidentally pushed into a thorn bush trap by Toroi. "Both of you, knock it off. We need to work as a team, remember? We just have to make a better plan, then we can attach the stickers..."

As Honba let Toroi go, Akane couldn't help, but think she maybe better off taking the change of being reassigned to the thing with a different team or with these two a little more grown up or even luck out and get… NO! Akane was a Genin and not going back!

Honba was trying to calm herself down, and not look at the idiot beside her. "Your right.. Sorry Akane."

Toroi smirks, a good insult coming to mind. "Earlier, you said you were proud of your Hatake name. I don't see why though, your father killed himself because he couldn't complete a mission and your brother murdered his own teammates. I'm sure you'll turn out badly too."

Honba's face morphed into complete rage in a split second and anger took over leading her to immediately raises her good arm to punch Toroi right in the face... repeatedly.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about my family again! How DARE you! You don't know anything! I'll kill you! ILL KILL YOU!"

It took Akane a few moments to go stop Honba because of her own anger. This boy had disrespect Kakashi-san and Honba! They were pack and while Toroi was teachnclley pack too this wouldn't stand. A big part of her wanted to let Honba keep beating the baka-ness out of him, as he deserved it, but she reluctantly pulled Honba off of Toroi, having to use all of her strength to do so. "Honba!" Akane yelled, "Honba, calm down! Makkusu, help me out here!"

Makkusu quickly lead Kirino and Redi to help Akane, completely immobilizing the furious Hatake. Honba spat in the bleeding and bruise Toroi's direction. Toroi's face was a mixture of shock and pain. He hadn't really expected Honba to attack him like that and thought she had a big sense of camaraderie.

While holding Honba back Akane's control over her own anger broke a bit. "Shut up, Toroi! You really don't know anything about Kakashi-san and Rin-itoko-ane (cousin, older sister)! Stop bringing up my cousin's death!"

Akane stopped yelling seething after that, her pups growling, but still holding Honba back who then continued to yell. "My brother didn't murder any of his friends! And my father was a hero! He chose to save his comrades over killing them off in order to complete the mission!"

Toroi said nothing in reply, as he held his sore face in his hands clearly still in a daze. He was starting to regret angering the girl before him... As she was scary. Though his other team mate wasn't any less scary. Great, he's on a team with two anger-prone women Toroi thought choiceing not to think about the _so called sensei_.

Akane still struggling to keep Honba contained, as the Hatake was in a complete fit of rage, called out to their male teammate. "Toroi you dummy! Couldn't you tell that this is a sensitive topic! Think before you speak why don't ya!"

"I-I'm... I...I'm s-sorry..." He whispers, his voice coming out funny because of the swelling that was already showing on his face.

Akane closed her eyes for a second to clam herself, before bringing her attention to Honba, who's movements were starting to stop. "Honba... He didn't mean to, y'know. He didn't know what he was talking about. Calm down, I think you gave him a good enough beating."

Honba took a few deep breaths, before speaking to Akane, "I'm okay now. You can let me go." Sitting up straight as Akane loosened her grip and the Kirima started to back off, which let Honba hold her injured arm. Slowly letting Honba go Akane watched Honba stand up and walks over to Toroi, looking down at him. Akane warily and ready to jump in again watched with the Kirmia at her feet.

"I really hate you right now." Honba stated. "But that's not going to stop me from working with you. We're all going to pass this test, so get up and let's make a plan."

Akane sighed in relief as she didn't have to break up another fight and wanted to focus on the task on hand. The Kirmia also relax slightly.

Honba turned to Akane as Toroi weakly got up on his feet, not wanting to argue with the frightening girl anymore. "We don't have much time left until it gets dark. Let's find Kalin-Sensei and try our best to put these stickers on her."

Toroi, Akane and the Kirima nodded in agreement.

"Eh I got bored waiting for you guys. I'm right here."

The Genin and Kirmia look up to see their _Baka-sensei_ sitting on a tree branch and all got into defensive stances, holding the stickers tightly. All three Genin weren't very fond of the jonin woman.

 _Baka_ laughs. "You guys look pretty beat up. Especially you, Toroi, even I didn't think Honba would get that angry."

Akane bite back a snarl. Had the _Baka_ seen all that? I sure need to train more on smell!

"I've actually been observing you all the whole time, all three of you are easy to figure out. Honba, your easily angered when on the topic of friend killer Kakashi." _Baka *****_ said nonchalantly while looking at her painted nails, to which Honba glared at the dark brown haired woman, but otherwise containing herself.

"Toroi, your lazy, don't care and you don't think before you speak." _Baka_ continued, making Toroi flinch while holding his bruised face.

"And Akane, you rely a lot on those weak ninken of yours a lot."

Akane and the Kirmia narrow their eyes and start to growl. That **_b*****_** didn't just say that!

"I think I should just fail you all now. You don't even have a chance against me." The _******_ Jonin jumps down from the tree, standing before the team, who all take a step back.

Before Akane and the Kirmia could do anything Toroi suddenly took out a necklace from his pocket, holding it up. "Secret justu: Jewel trap technique!" He yells, throwing the necklace at _Baka_ , who simply catought it, but Toroi just smirked before clapping his hands together making the red jewel on the necklace stretch and grow, wrapping itself around Baka. "Quickly! The stickers!" He yelled and ran towards their _Baka-sensei_ and slapped his sticker on her forehead.

Honba and Akane race forwards with their stickers and quickly placing them on _Baka's_ chest, to which _Baka_ looked surprised at first, but then started to smile. "Well, it looks like you pass, huh?"

Toroi removed the necklace and puts it back in his pocket and flashed a smile at his shocked teammates.

"What did you just do? I've never seen that before. Why didn't you use it before!?" Akane stated, cautiously approaching Toroi. Though at the same time if it was clan Justu then maybe it was meant to be a last resort.

Toroi shrugs. "It's a secret Jutsu that runs in my family, a kekkei genkai. I forgot about until now."

"Wow, awesome." Akane complimented before crossing her arms. "But your an idiot." How one could forget something like that?

"Yeah." Honba said reluctantly. "Nice job immobilizing her."

Toroi glanced at Honba. "Thanks but sorry about earlier, I guess I shouldn't have said that." He apologizes while rubbing the back of his head.

Honba walked towards us looking like she was going to hit Toroi, but instead pulled both of us into a group hug minuse the Kirmia and the _Baka-sensei_. "We're officially genin!" Honba yelled, "I'm way too happy to be upset!"

 _Baka-sensei_ crosses her arms and smiles at her new team. They may be young but they're more mature then she thought they were. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, as long as they all got along.

 _Baka-sensei_ went to join the group hug, trying to pick up all of the Genin while exclaiming, "Don't leave me out!" But she missed one, because Akane jumped away from their _Baka-sensei_ , resentment in her eyes.

Honba sighed with her face sort of squished. "Y'know Kalin-Sensei, your not too hard to read either. You like to pull tricks on people and you laugh about it afterwards. Your kind of childish, aren't you?"

 _Baka-sensei_ let go of the two, while warily glancing at Akane before glaring at Honba. "Your too smart for your own good, kid. You can all go home now. I expect you back here tomorrow at ten. Don't be late."

The three nodded and in unison said. "Right!"

Akane walked off with the Kirmia, after waving goodbye to Honba and Toroi, along with sending a glare to the _so called sensei_. Though one out of the other's seat she picked up her pups and ran to the compound to get help getting the flour and honey out of the Kirima's fur!

Akane had ran right past the guys on guard duty at the compound's gate and straight over to the head of the clan's house where she was sure to fine Tsume, Kuromaru, Haba, Kinba, Tsumemaru, Hana, Haimaru Brothers, and Kiba.

When Akane got to the porch she felt herself being picked up by the sruff area of her shirt. Taking in the scents and fount it to be Baku Daini no chichi with Kasshoku at his side.

"Your offly late pup… and in a hurry." Baku Daini no chichi said as he took her around back where the head family was.

Soon to be four year old Kiba was playing with Tsumemaru and the Haimaru Brothers, while his nine year old sister, Hana sat on their father's lap. Updating Kinba about what had been happening while he was away. Tsume was sitting next to them while watching Kiba play. Kuromaru and Haba laid beside each other at Tsume's side.

But as aways as soon as Kiba caught Akane's scent he was on them.

"AKANE!" Kiba yelled as Baku Daini no chichi sat her down. "How did it go? Your a Genin now! Why you carrying the Kirima? Wow Akane what happened to you?"

"Just some srapes, Kiba. Yeah I'm a genin with my friend Honba, and a boy from by class, Toroi. As for how it went lets just say we passed and I can't believe that … Sensei is fit to be a sensei…" Akane smelled at Kiba, before looking over to Tsume, "Sensei had a pit of honey and flour, which is all over and in the Kirima's fur. How do I get it out?"

As Akane said this she went over to Tsume and sat the three pups in front of her. Poor Makkusu, Kirino, and Redi were wipering as they tried yet again to rid themselves of the flour and honey. Kuromaru and Haba started to try to help the pups as well.

Tsumemaru sat down next to Kinba as he sat Hana down and knelt before the pups with Tsume. Hana pick Kiba up and sat by Tsumemaru be stay out of the way. Kasshoku rapped around Akane to give her some comfort while Baku rupped his chin in thought.

But it was Hana, who having given it a moment of thought said, "While maybe if we add a bit of olive oil it will loosen the honey and then we rinse this off with warm water, followed by brushing? As actually both are meant to be good for their fur… though not together."

After a moment Tsume agreed and while Tsume and Kinba made dinner, the older ninken played and watched Kiba, Baku helped Hana and Akane clean up the pups. During dinner–– the now clean pups sat happily by Kuromaru–– the group talked about Hana and Kiba's day. After words Kiba feel asleep and the conversation turned to Akane's day. Akane's recap of the day made everyone upset.

"Well pup, best you can do is set her straight and give it some time before possible requesting a sensei or team change from the Hokage." Tsume said before ruffling Akane's hair.

After a bit Baku Daini no chichi picked Akane and Kirino up and Kasshoku pick Redi up by her sruff leaving Makkusu to follow them back to their home.

The next morning Akane and the Kirima had to be pulled out of bed by Kasshoku, while Baku made breakfast. The two reminded them of what Tsume said last night. As training was at ten Akane did some morning training, before going and spending some time with Kiba and Haba.

After reluctantly leaving Kiba and Haba, Akane and the Kirima (Kirino in Akane's jacket, Redi on her head, and Makkusu beside her) she went and got her ninja id file picture taken, before slowly made her way to the grassy field where the newly formed team was supposed to meet. She plan to make it just on time, so she didn't have to deal with any chitchat from _Baka-so-called-sensei!_

As Akane and the Kirmia made it to the field they could see and hear the rest of the squad. Toroi was looking bored while _Baka-sensei_ raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd be on time, Honba. I thought you'd be like your brother and come late to everything."

Akane knew Honba had to have twitched her eye at that, but at the same time to have continued to force a smile. "O-oh?" Honba questioned in a tight voice. "No, I'm actually quite timely."

 _Baka-sensei_ nodded. "Good to hear. I'm thinking the Nohara girl will be late."

Akane already upset to have this _thing_ as a sensei, got more annoyed and the Kirmia got a little bit more tense. Coming to a stop in front of the group of three just in time, right at ten, Akane greeted them with "Yo" that she had picked up from Kakashi-kun.

"Now that we're all here, why don't I go over what we're doing today?" _Baka_ says. "First we'll be taking a group photo, then we'll be going on our first mission. It's D-rank, so don't get too excited."

Honba clapped her hands together, noticeable slightly excited.

Akane shrugged, nodding slightly. This was something she had been looking forward too and missions were good and while D-ranks were more chore like, but the sooner they did the required Ds the sooner they could take normal missions more eougen.

Toroi had a different take on this and rolled his eyes before complaining. "D-rank? Really?" Which earned him a glare from Honba before _Baka-sensei_ points a ways away, at an old man setting up a camera (he was the same one that took the individual ninja resurrection photos). "Let's hurry and take our picture so we're not late to the mission." _'Sensei'_ said with a smile and then patted Akane's shoulder.

Akane shrugged the hand off of her shoulder and whirling around to face their Baka-sensei with a snarl and the Kirmia growled loudly with her before Akane yelled, "I know you had to test us, _Sensei_..." It felt wrong even calling the _thing_ the title, "But the way you handled it makes me hate you. And if you can't figure out why, then that's that. Just because your my _Sensei_ , don't think your my friend! Your not! Being on the same team means, I'll probably think of Honba as a sister," Akane didn't bother to say they were already pack, "and Toroi as a brother, but not you. I'll work with you, but you won't be my friend, and you definitely won't be like family." With that Akane stormed off towards the camera man. Kirino and Redi following at Akane's heels.

Akane could hear Makkusu barked at Baka-sensei angrily. "Keep your paws off Akane!" Then he growled before running to catch up with her and his sisters. Akane tuned out her teammates and the thing after that.

Honba quickly catched up and gave her a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?"

Akane let out a breath. "I feel better now." She paused. "As long as she behaves, then we'll be fine." Honba nodded in understanding, but at this point _Baka-sensei_ and Toroi had caught up to them as they reached the photographer.

 _Baka-sensei_ casted a glance at Akane, but didn't say anything to her and instead addressed the whole team. "Well, time to get ready for the picture."

 ** _'Kalin-sensei'_** stands in front of the camera and gestures for the kids to get in front of her. Toroi stood straight in front of her, the other two Genin on either side of him. **_'Kalin-sensei'_** put a hand on Honba's shoulder from behind them. Redi was on Akane's head, Kirino was in her jacket and Makkusu was being held in her arms. As the picture was taken, Akane and the dogs were glaring and growling at **_Baka_** while Honba and Toroi were grabbing onto each other, arguing. **_'Kalin-sensei'_** was looking down at the group with an annoyed sigh.

The photographer handed the picture to the Jouin and left on his merry way, not giving _Baka_ a chance to comment on it. **_'Kalin-sensei'_** looked at the terrible photo, sighing once again. They definitely needed a retake.

 ** _'Kalin-sensei'_** turned back to the kids, frowning. "Alright." She paused, getting their attention. "I know that we're not all on the same page. Akane, you don't like me, I get that. Toroi and Honba, you don't get along. Well, every team has its pair of rivals. But if you all keep acting like this then this team isn't going to work out. Your all young, eight years old, but you need to grow up and learn to get along and work together. As soon as possible."

Akane rolls her eyes. "I can work with them, even with their bickering. You are my problem. The way you touched my shoulder just set me off today. You know what? I was looking forward to the team picture! I wanted to be able to mimic my cousin's team photo in memory of her!" Akane puts both her hands in a peace sign. "But now, that's ruined too. Making me stand next to you was not the thing to do." Akane turned around and walked a few feet away in anger.

Makkusu and the girls (Kirino and Redi) growled at _Baka_. "You don't know Akane! You don't know her at all, **_Baka!_** " Before running to join Akane. The gourd of four could still here the other three.

Honba sighed before addressing their so called sensei. "I get what you mean, Kalin-Sensei. Just... With how you acted yesterday... Even if it was just part of the test, you said some things you probably shouldn't have. For example, about my brother... I'm sorry Sensei but your really not our favorite person right now." Honba stated all this with a frown upon her face.

Toroi glanced over at Akane, then to Honba, thinking he was on a team with insane girls... Including Sensei. Which was making him start to regret taking the graduation exams early.

Meanwhile Kalin took a moment to ponder this with her hand on her chin, before sighing. She was now starting to realized that both of the girls on her team had some anger issues (this was not really the case, Kalin had picked at them in palaces she shouldn't have... In other words she had found the button one should press) and she had to be careful of what she said to them. It may take her some time to get on Akane's good side (if she keeps this train of thinking that will never happen). She looked to Toroi and Honba, before narrowing her eyes. "Well whatever. Let's just get to our mission."

The mission turned out to be cleaning garbage out of Mrs. Mebuki Haruno's garden. While she was busy with little four year old Sakura and her husband, Kizashi, was working in their shop. It went smoothly, other than Akane ignoring their _'Sensei'_ unless absolutely needed, and Toroi and Honba's contest to see who could pick up the most trash (Honba won, causing them to have yet another argument). Overall though the mission was a success and Mrs. Haruno was overall happy (maybe a little worried about the future if squads like this keep coming... And hopeing that this team would pull though or manage well enough to pass the Chunin exam and then be separated) with the outcome of the simple mission and indeed paid them.

After the mission, **_'Kalin-sensei'_** (Akane was trying to keep in mind the _Baka_ _so called sensei's_ real title... The _thing_ should be replaced with a different Jouin) set the team loose and told them that they'd be training the next day. Same time, same place.

Honba and Akane and the Kirima ended up walking to Honba's apartment to eat dinner together, stopping and buying new clothes for Honba along the way. It was a pretty basic black shirt with a blue qipao skirt and black leggings.

Honba looked down at the Kirima before entering the apartment with Akane. Shrugging, Honba asked "By the way Akane, is there something I can call your ninken without referring to them as dogs or by all of their names?"

Akane smiled, almost forgetfully, that she had told Honba their combined name… though she was put out that Honba would think dogs over ninken… after all Kakashi-san had a pack of them. "Oh yeah! I suppose you wouldn't know, but they go by the Kirema triplets. You can call them that." As explanation.

Honba nodded before entering the apartment. "Brother?" She called, unsure if Kakashi-san was home or not.

Hearing his name, Kakashi-san stood up and walked over to the younger shinobi, surprised to see Akane and the Kirima.

Honba seeing her brothers surprise quickly explained. "Oh! It's alright if Akane stays for dinner, right?"

Kakashi-san looked at Akane and the Kirima for a moment before answering. "Yeah... Sure."

Honba clapped her hands together. "Alright! I'll prepare the food!"

After a nice conversation while cooking and eating, Honba fell asleep on the floor due to exhaustion from the days drama.

Kakashi-san looked at his little sister and carefully moved her to her bed. He then sits down near Akane again and looks her in the eye, before questioning, "So... How did today and yesterday really go?"

With a sigh, Akane told her idol, "Well we both get that Sensei had to test us, but the way she did it and the things she's said has left us hating her." Akane paused to gather her thoughts, "While Honba and Toroi haven't said much to her, I've yelled at her twice today. I told her how I felt and that we'd never become close."

Kakashi-san narrowed his eye, "It sounds like I'm missing quite a bit of the story. Care to fill me in?" He asks.

Honba most have hold back when telling him. What would Kakashi-san think of all this? Akane thought while, looking down at her lap. "Well before I tell you about the last two days, I should probably tell you that some of the things that Toroi and _Kalin-Sensei_ said dealt with what happened to Rin-itoko-ane… and you." Akane sighed, before looking up at Kakashi-san. "Also, Honba gets really defensive when that situation is brought up. She actually... well... attacked Toroi because of it."

Kakashi-san looked only slightly surprised. He must have suspected something like this or what Honba didn't tell him. Honba probably didn't want him to know that she defended him a lot. "I see." He said, before asking. "Are you okay?"

Akane smiled slightly, unknowingly reminding Kakashi of Rin. "It hurts, but I feel alright for the most part. I just don't like them... Talking about it like that."

Kakashi leaned back, closing his eye for a moment. "Understandable." He said, trying his best to sound comforting.

"So you wanted to know what happened?" Akane asked, offering another smile, before diving into what had happened today and the day before… though she did force herself not to call the _thing_ names.

Kakashi simply nodded, casting a glance towards his sleeping sister.

Akane went through the events of the last two days in detail. After finishing explaining, she smiled once again and glances at the clock, then to Kakashi-san. "I should probably be heading home now. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." She stated, standing up and exiting the apartment, the Kirema triplets following behind. They had add details when they felt Akane hadn't given enough.


	10. Ch 9 Being Missions…D-ranks

Ch 9 Being Missions…D-ranks

The next day was the teams first training day…. which was a disaster. Though at the start Akane had to introduce her ninkin summons pack. She had learned how to summon as a graduation gift, so she has had them for about three days, so they weren't ready for missions and to much training with the team, but it was best to get the teams' scents in the young ninkin pups noses.

Already Akane's female (actually all the pack was female) German Shepard, Jeido showed signs of being the leader of the summons pack and most talkative even if it wasn't human speech yet. With Shai, the Siberian Huskey as second (shy to other humans) and Safaia, the beagle as third (very lovable and calm). The rest of the pack were Maikane, the border terrier (the most hyper of the group, but still fairly calm); Andoria, the Bulldog (already should signs of being a great guarder and protected); Kassandora, the Saint Bernard (ready to cuddle at any moment and show sings of being one of the best trackers); Chandora, the Labrador (she loves the water and was already a great swimmer); and Gyabi, the Pomeranian (the most adventures and curious of the pack).

Honba seemed to like them, probably reminding her of Pakkun and the rest of Kakashi's pack. She kind of just flowed into trying to talk all of the 'puppies' and befriend them. While they couldn't really talk yet, Honba did manage to get along with and start to form a boned with Andoria, Kassandora and Gyabi. Gyabi and Honba getting along was no surprise to Akane.

Toroi instantly become overwhelmed by the fact that the pack were all girls and questioned why he was always surrounded by women. To which Makkusu growled at him about the fact that he was male too. Toroi make some comments that were across between rude and sly here and there as he took the time to speak to each as he felt like it, which was when they come up to him to get his secant. Apart from Shai as she didn't want to approach him out of her shyness and only after Makkusu pulled her over to Toroi and Toroi knelt down and held out his hand for her to smell did Shai start to come out of her shell. The two ended up getting along and started to form an unlikely friendship.

 _Baka-sensei_ was another story, having no respect and questioned their ability, place when they already had three puppies to deal with, but she did say they were cute. Overall Baka tried to just stay quiet and let the pack and team have a few minutes to boned and the pack to get everyone's scents, before being their first day of just training, as not to angry Akane.

The next day was a training and D-rank mission. The mission was to pull weeds out of old man Sumizāzu vegetable garden.

The next day was training… and another disaster. The following day was training and a another D-rank mission. The mission was to gather herds just outside the gates. The next day was a training day and the mark of one week as a team. There was no improvement, this team was a disaster and the thing still shouldn't be a sensei! The next day was wonderful for Akane, the Kirema, and the pack (even if they had only been there for a few minutes on only one day) as it was a day off from the disaster of a team and the bake-sensei.

The following day though was back to a disaster. It was a train and mission day, but as _Sensei_ had told them too, the another day, the three had bought with their bags packed as if for a missions away to be checked by _Sensei._ They did the bag checks first. All were of course passable, with them having been the top three of there class. Along with Honba having Kakashi-san and Akane having her mission mood scene. Toroi on the other hand … Akane didn't think he had anything else to add to being good with packing. Though he should have had a Bingo Book and use scrolls for his sneaks. The D-rank was to capture and return the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora… batter known as the damon or hell cat to all genin.

The next day was training, followed by a day of training and a D-rank mission to walk dogs from Inauzuka's clinic/shelter. Nothing new to Akane… Honba and Toroi didn't have to much trouble as Kakashi had his pack and Toroi just wasn't dumb enough to not be able to handle this, but still the team was a disaster. The next day training, followed by another day of training and D-rank mission to find old cat lady Takahashi's lost pet cat, Ora. The next day marked two weeks and was a training day…. team still a disaster.

During those two weeks Akane had been working on a justu with the help of Tsume, Gaku Dichi no pa, and Kakashi-san. So as soon as the day of training with her team that marked two weeks was done, she run home as she was meant to work on the justu with them and today should be the day it was 100% finished.

The best part was watching the Kirema and pack interact with Kakashi-san's pack. The very best moment was when Makkusu told Punken that he need to work on his training of Honba as she keep saying dogs and puppies instead of the respectful title of ninkin.

Kakashi-san being proud of Akane for having the pack and he and his pack having conversations with the pack in between working on the justu was another highlight and made the horrorable day from team time worth it. Pakkun seemed to make it his personal mission to know each of the pack and the Kirema personally, which was cute. He also seem to be nurturing Jeido's leadership role of the pack. Kakashi-san seem to really get along with Jeido.

The pack and Akane also got Kakashi to promise to teach them his pack justu, the Tracking Fang.

Of course while all of that made the disaster of the days with the team worth it, Akane's true day makers was soon to be four year old Kiba! He absolutely loved the pack and tried to help Akane's train them. Which is mostly were Maikane gets her hyper said from.

The next day was a day off, which was wonderful for Akane, Kirema, and the pack (they hadn't gotten to be with the team at all this week, which cut into their time with Akane and the Kirema). The pattern continued with next day being training and a D-rank to do some farm work for old man Shauddo, followed by a day of training.

Next day training and a D-rank to babysit three of the clan heirs (while two and a heiress). Little very soon to be four-year-old Choji Akimichi, little three-year-olds Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. While their fathers (Choza Akimichi a jonin wit this to basically all eateries in the village, Shikaku Nara being the Jonin Commander, Inoichi Yamanaka of the Intelligence Division) were working and mothers (Cho a civilian that own a nice home style restaurant, Yoshino a Chunin turned housewife (but by no means a wash out or rasty), Hanako a civilian owner of a flower shop) were having much earned girl time. So the team was left with the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Toroi started complaining the moment he heard babysitting. It turned out Toroi was not a fan of small children, so he tries to keep his distance from them. Honba on the other head started telling Toroi off, before turning to Akane, "These guys most be around Sasuke's age!" It was clear to Akane that Honba likes small children or believes she dose based off of Sasuke.

"Actually, they are the same age as Sasuke. Choji will be four in a few weeks, and in September Shikamaru and Ino will turn four. Meanwhile Sasuke's birthday is in July, so Choji is a few months older and the other two are a few months younger. I think the one closest to Sasuke in age is Kiba as he is July 7, while Sasuke is 23." Akane told Honba as they made their way to the Nara compound where they would be watching three children.

The Kirema were both excited and nervous about the babysitting. As some children are not that great with ninkin or any animals, while others were fun to play with. And it showed in the way Makkusu was walking. One minute there was a excitable bounce to his step and the next was a slow dragging walk as if he wanted to turn around and run back to the Inauzuka compound. Kirino was shaking in Akane's vest, one minute with excitement and the next with nervousness and a slight wine. And sweet little Redi was shaking as well from her spot atop Akane's head. Akane thought that this might be a alright mission for her pack, depending on how the kids did with the Kirema. If it didn't work out she would have too get the team to stay together long enough to see the pack for a second time.

 _Kalin-sensei_ was not the best with kids despite her claims to be good with kids and having grown up with a bunch of kids. She treated the kids as if they were already past four years old and had their first lessons and gave them kunai and told them to go train.

While the boys anyway, Ino on the other hand had give sensei a vive that made her treat Ino like a baby and give her a lollipop (Choji felt jealous over this) and tries to make her take a nap (Shikamaru wouldn't have mind a nap himself over _Sensei_ making him train when his own parents hadn't started his training and hadn't plan to until his birthday in September).

To which Akane jumped in and fixed before Honba could say anything to Baka. Akane started by pointing out the kids wouldn't have started training as they hasn't yet had their fourth birthdays which was when the village's clans started most kid, but for sure the hires. Akane also pointed out if your going to give one kid a lollipop you should give all of them one. After that Baka choose to back off and watch them babysit.

The Kirema found that they quite liked the sweet little Choji and found more distaste toward Baka-sensei for pushing him to train and not giving him a lollipop when he clearly would have liked one. Redi especially liked Choji and when he finally had his lollipop she laid curled up with him not afraid of sticky fingers.

They also quite like the lazy, sleepy, but clearly smart Shikamaru. When the he laid down next to Choji, Makkusu actually let him use him as a pillow. Makkusu had only ever allowed Akane and now days Kiba to do that!

On the other hand none of the Kirema quite liked the loud, girl-girl Ino. Akane had to agree with them. The girl clearly had a sweet side and Akane remembered herring Ino help one chunin out with picking flowers, so she wasn't dumb either. But she just wasn't the kind of kid that ninkin like Akane's enjoyed, or Akane did for that matter. Kirino had jumped up on Akane and slide into Akane's vest to hide from young Ino.

Overall the kids seem fine and it wouldn't hurt to teach the pack that not all missions would be with only people they liked and it would be good for them to get the scents of the young heirs, in case something happened in the future like when the young Hyuga heir was almost taken back in December after turning three.

After summoning the pack Akane watched over there interaction and also put Kirino back down, who quickly joined her brother by curling up at Shikamaru's side.

Safaia and Kassandora settle down joining Redi and Choji. While Andoria quickly did the same, only with Shikamaru and was after a little bit join by Shai, whom curled up on Shikamaru's chest, when Toroi settle on watching over him and at the end of the day though for all Toroi's complaining about babysitting he ended up kind of liking Shikamaru or as he put it 'the kid with the spiky pony tail was alright.' While Honba having had tried to chat up all of them and ended up hitting it off with Ino, making cute little Choji happy and annoying Shikamaru a little bit.

Now none of the ninkin really wanted to play with Ino, but Akane's hyper Maikane, adventurous Gyabi, and water loving Chandora made Ino into a game of stay out of the kids hands and save each other when Ino did get a hold of them. As Honba seemed to settle into playing with Ino, Akane lead Jeido over to Choji, Safaia, Kassandora, and Redi.

The next day was a day of training followed by a day of training and a D-rank to help out at the Traveling Awakening Circus that was at the village. When the team out their it turned out that some members were sick and the circus' number one cafe need a dish boy and three waitress.

They were told the cafe was strictly a no canines allowed place, so Akane sent the Kirema triplets home. Though Akane nor her three pups were happy about this. The pups were rarely away from Akane. As the the pups run off home to must likely pout to their father, Kuromaru.

The ring master, he didn't give his name, then told them were to find Madame Hineko Nekota. They found her just find, but the problem was know they could clearly see were they were to work, Madame Nekota's Nekomeido Kafe.

There were way too many nekos and Madame Nekota had cat ears and a tail on! This was leading to one thing and Akane wanted nothing to do with it!

With Madame Nekota (Akane noted she was a old lady... mostly in her 70s) were two young men that weren't wareing cat ears and tails (and were clearly from the same clan, as they all had the same marking around there left eye, same skin color, and they all had their right eyes covered by their hair). The two had a cross between neutral and slightly uncomfortable expressions on their faces. So, maybe Akane was wrong... not likely, it was more likely they hadn't put the uniform yet and weren't looking forward to it either.

"Thank you!" Madame Nekota cried happily, "My staff all came down with some bug. Theses two," the Madame indicated the two maroon haired young man, " are my grandsons, Raijaga and Toraon." She pointed to each in turn. Raijaga had a ponytail, while Toraon had his hair down and also had a cup in his hand. The Madame continued on to say, "They are twins that usually are part of the security for the cruise, with their uncles and father. But the boys know how to cook, so they agreed to step in for their mother and aunt. This still left us short five waitress... the boys' female cousins are the ones that usually do this job, and one washer short...their other aunt is the usually washer."

"Grams, your rambling. I'm sure they don't need to know all that." Raijaga spoke up in a deep in deferent, but soft and kind voice.

"Yah! All they need to know is the boy will be washing the dishes and the lovely ladies will be working as waitress along with those two kunoichis that are changing into the uniforms right now." Toraon finished in a slightly more lazier voice.

"Oh, you boys are right. Please follow me. The ladies will join the other two and change, then you boys can change. My nephews can help you, young man."

The Madame lead them into the maroon and cream tent, which inside was covered in different shades of pink. There was one small table with the fancier back chair to the left as they came in. There are also five other tables each with three chairs and the back was another tent opening with a sign that said staff only. Akane also noticed there were five pillows stationed around the tent, one was on either side of the other tent opening, one was to the right when they came into the tent, the other two were on either far side of the tent, yet center of that far side.

"Forgive me the back room is a little small. What with it being our kitchen and our changing space. But the others two know what to do, please select ears and tails that match your own hair." The Madame said kindly, before walking over to her table and making some notes, in a little notebook.

Taking one last look around them and sharing one last glance at each teammate the three females of the team stepped into the backroom.

Akane was shocked to find that one of the leaf's most crazy, dangerous, and plain out badass kunoichi was in a maid's outfit, cat ears, and tail. Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress! The outfit was in the colors of dango, with the green being the trim, and pink being the main color!

The other fill in maid was Kurenai Yuhi another of the leaf's amazing kunoichis, and our Genjustu mistress! She was in green with a grey-green trim uniform.

The uniforms were a dress that was just above the midthigh (in a variety of colors), had puffy short sleeves, and a white bottom-up collar thing. There was a white apron with the trim in another color, knee high white socks with a ribbon in a color a inch from the top, wrist cuffs in white and a color, a maid hair thing in white and a color, and a collar with a gold or silver bell. Of course there was also the cat ears and different types of cat tails, but it didn't end there! No, it had to include paw shoes and paw gloves!

Akane had never thought she'd want to run from a D-rank mission in terror, but this was so wrong.

"I'm a dog handler not a cat handler! This is so wrong and humiliating!" Akane growled under her breath.

"Shut up brat! And get changed! The trunk is over there." The snake mistress snapped in almost a poisonous hisss of a voice.

It was clear Anko wasn't happy and that was a dangerous thing. So without another word Akane dragged Honba over to the trunk. She didn't care if her so called sensei wanted to risk Anko's wrath.

Meanwhile... after standing in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Umm... So no offense but you guys didn't look to happy to be here. Why's that?" Toroi asked quietly to not attract the Madame's attention as he waited to change with the twins.

"While to start you need to understand the Nekota clan. We are a nomadic ninja clan with no ties to any village or country. Though I do think the clan original came from the Land of Lightning. The clan mainly uses wind and water, but we knew a fire Justu too. I think Toraon and I are the only members alive that have a infinity for lighting release. We use our Justus to do the cooking and the washing. The clan also holds the summons contracts for the lion, tiger, and jaguar summons, but each member can only sing two of the scrolls, apart from the head of clan, which was Grams and now Mama. And that is if we prove ourselves worthy." Raion explained just as quietly.

"The last bit is way the clan loves cats, so much. And way we all have a tie to cats, lions, jaguars, or tigers to our names. When a member what's to sign one of the summons it usually one that their name ties to that they end up signing." Toraon continue the explanation in a even quieter voice.

"Take us for example. My name has the Rai from raion meaning lion and Jaga meaning jaguar. So I signed both the lion and jaguar scrolls. While my brother has Tora meaning tiger and the on from raion. So he signed the tiger and lion scrolls." Raijaga finished, "But while we love cats the males of the family aren't into the Neko dress up."

Toroi just nodded thinking these two ramble just as much as their grandmother. But he was saved from having to say anything or stand in even more awkward silence by his teammates and two other females coming out in... Oh boy, he sure was glad to be the wash boy now!

Stepping out after Anko, Kurenai, _the so called Sensei_ , and Honba; Akane felt the need to run raise up yet again as she saw Toroi's expedition and couldn't help, but hope somehow he had a even worse uniform.

Out of the corner of her eye Akane could see Honba was still mad too, but it took a back seat to Honba's extreme embarrassment with their situation, as she tried to pull the dress down further yet again, all the while red faced. Akane knew Honba, like herself was constantly thinking about the fact that this was a mission that they had to complete, otherwise Akane was sure Honba would be with her on running far way from here. On the other hand Baka-sensei seemed to like this and actually liked the uniforms.

Before anything could really be said the twins sighed and in unison said, "Looks like it's our turn come on boy."

Moments later a grumbling and complaining Toroi came got with the twins. Toroi's blonde hair was slicked back, which Akane could see he hated, he ware a flashy pink tux jacket and shorts with an orange vest, a white button up shirt underneath, a orange collar with a gold bell, paws, ears and tails included.

The twins or the same outfit as Toroi, but in a cream color with navy-ish blue and cranberry-ish red. They also got to keep their spike collared necklaces instead of wearing the collars with the bell. They also hadn't had to slick back there hair, though Toraon had tied his hair back like his twin.

"Alright everyone please line up." the Madma said. Once everyone was lined up she looked everyone over to make sure we had the uniforms on right. "Good, Toraon, Raijaga please start the prep work, while I explain how things work."

"Sure, Grams." the twins said before quickly disappearing into the back tent.

"Young man, doing dishes is straightforward, but if you need to come out here for any reason remember to behave like a gentleman cat!" Madame continued by addressing Toroi before turning to the five kunoichis, "Now girls when you speak add in a few meows and, don't forget the clients are masters or mistresses," at this Toroi was visibly relieved that he doesn't have to go around saying meow and master, though he still just plain hate this, while Akane had to bit her lip to keep from growing, Honba and Kurenia's faces turned even more red, Anko let out a low hiss, before the Madame continued, "When you aren't serving the guest your spot is two kneel down on one of the five pillows. Young man go on into the back and help my boys. Right you two younger girls can take these two pillows by the back tent. Why don't you take the one to my left," Honba took the pillow to the left as Akane took the one to the right, "Oh, yes just like that! Your tables will be these back two and you each will take the one on your side. Miss Anko please take the pillow to the far right side of the tent and the table on the front side of the right will be yours. On the opposite side please do the same Miss Kurenai. And lastly is you miss and you will take the pillow in the front and the table in the center. Of course once things get going if you need to switch up you can."

Before long the cafe was open and Akane' nightmare began. Random civilians filling in and out, along with some Genin, Chunin, and even Jonin. Which just made it worse. And every meow that Akane was forced to give come with growls she couldn't hold in yet the so call masters and mistresses loved it!

While Akane had her growing problem Honba keep stuttering a bit. Baka-sensei did it all fairly easily though her smile was fake and she didn't seem to like the master or mistress part. 'Sensei' also seem to make it her job to scare the older males that came in.

At one point ' _Kalin-sensei'_ instead on taking over Akane's table full of old men. Akane figure sensei most have run into these three prevents before, otherwise how had she know to take them before they could even try to hit on Akane. But even with having taken over the table the old prevents had made a pass at not only Akane, but Honba, and Kurenai... So sensei who had just gone to get the prevents food almost broke the table by slamming down some old men's food on the table so hard, but then the guests run out and Akane was sure something else was done or said because at first it had seem to only excite them. After that Akane noticed that sensei was taking on all the creepy people who enter as if trying to shield Honba, Akane, and even Kurenai and Anko, all the while never breaking her smile.

Not that Kurenai and Anko couldn't handle themselves, but did they really what to dale with the snake mistress and the Genjustu mistress' reactions to the creepy and big time prevents. Anko had already scared some guy off for basically just asking her out on a date sometime!

Before long the dreaded moment when someone they actually knew, knew came in. Poor Honba know had to deal with her old academy friends. Though Akane wasn't to happy for them to be there, but lucked out and they were seated on the left, so poor Honba and Kurenai had them at their tables.

Takeshi Watanabe (baka, jerk, how Honba called him a friend was beonaed Akane), Satoshi Nakahara (baka boy #2), and Akira Ueno were seated at Honba's table. While Naoki Akamichi and the Oshiro twins; Yoshi and Yoshiro were at Kurenai's table thought turned around to talk to Honba and the other boys.

They all clearly still liked Honba and were thinking she was adorable and seem to be trying to out do each other by complimenting her and firting, especially the jerk Watanabe.

Luckily Akane didn't have to talk to them and instead had to focus on her table which went though three rotations (the first table was a group of chunin, next was some civilian boys, and the last was a older genin team), before the Madame had Raijaga come out to get them to leave.

Only a few minutes after Akane's academy friends came in chasing after Tension Uchiha's ninnkeo, a cuddly and playful calico named Jagarai. Jagarai was really the best partern for bookworm, training crazy, Tension.

Tension was the first to come in, skill a cute black hair and eyes boy that looked good in his high necked dark red t-shirt and white pant. Followed by the handsome-ish bookworm and author boy with short shagy brown hair with brown eyes; that ware tan pants and a greenish zip up huddle, Shikaon Nara. Then came Akane's tomboyish, bookworm, artist, female friend, Inora Yamanaka, a blond pixie with green eyes, in black pants and black sweeter that where gothic.

Of course Jagarai made a beeline for Akane having caught Akane's secant just outside the tent as the three had been passing to go too a tent that had someone telling tales for other nations. Luckily Tension just thanked her and took Jagarai from her, not realizing it was her. Then he lead the others out, leaving Akane to breath a sigh of relief.

Though that didn't last as Toroi's academy friend come in as her's walked out. Both Jurou Kenpachi (black spiky hair and light brown eyes) and Hideki Akira (brown haired with golden eyes and a clan marking across his face) clearly wanted to leave and had been dragged into coming in by their long purple ponytailed hair and pretty blue eyed friend, Ami Judo.

The three were sited at Akane's table, but luckily though out their stay they didn't realize it was Akane, but Toroi didn't luck out. He was forced to make a delivery to the Madame's table and his friends recizaied him abeditly and started to poke fun at Toroi. Though he did get to escape to the back soon enough.

Toroi's friends didn't stay long even if they enjoyed picking on him. As it seem he was forced to deliver things to the Madame a few times.

Even as it became routine Akane still growled and fought not to snarl as well. Table after table Akane just wanted out. As it was Anko almost did in fact walk out a few times and Akane was sure if she had Akane would have followed her.

On one of Toroi's delivers most of the tables were filed with females and they didn't remain seated, but swarmed him. They called him adorable and same tried to kiss him. Poor Toroi had to throw his delivery to Honba and make a run of the back room. After which he ferfused to come back out front. Which was almost funny to Akane, but nothing really was funny when a dog handler was forced to dress as a cat, meow, and ... Ugh!

After a while the torture that was this mission it got worse, as Gai for what ever reason came in. He instantly saw Honba and called her adorable, but it's what he did next that made Akane feel even more sick. Gai reminded himself that Honba was Kakashi-san's little sister and had to protect her from shame. The next thing they knew Gai was gone off too fine Kakashi-san and bring him here!

To make it worse for poor Honba, she was to greet and set the next group at her table and just moments after Gai left in walked three Uchihas! Not just any Uchihas either it was Shisui, Sasuke, and Itachi!

Poor Honba had, just greeted them with the 'Meow, welcome to Madame Nekota's Nekomeido Kafe, Masters. Meow, right this way masters.' And she had to follow that line up with all the rest of the horrible lines. Honba had gotten even more red faced to Akane's surprise, as she hadn't thought it was possible for Honba to get anymore redder. Though it seem Honba was now also blushing, but she wasn't the only one, as she keep pulling on her socking along with her dress now. Itachi seem to be blushing a lot as well.

When Kakashi-san showed up he seem to quietly flip out and have a panic attack over the wardrobe and mission that Honba was on and looked like he wanted and possibly was going to take Honba... and undetected by anyone also Akane- and run away from this evil place. Somehow Kakashi-san was talked into sitting at a table and watching over them instead.

Gai hadn't just brought Kakashi-san with him, but instead also brought Asuma Sarutobi, Raido Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro, Iwashi Tatami, Ebisu, Genma, Hayate, Ibiki, Inojin Yamanaka, and Shikaku Nara. Whether it was just coincidence or not Akane didn't now. Either way there were now way to many shinobi here to see this...grrrrr! Akane wanted to cry and run far away from here! Let it all just be a nightmare!

At least it was Kurenai that had Gai, Kakashi-san, and Asuma at her table, and _Baka-sensei_ 's had Ebisu, Genma, and Hayate. While Anko's table had the Ibiki, Inojin, and Shikaku. Akane had Raido Namiashi the Genin teammate to Asuma and Kurenai, Aoba Yamashiro a classmate of Kakashi-san's, and Iwashi Tatami former guard to Minito-sensei.

Honestly, Akane couldn't figure out how her team got such a horrible mission or how Kurenai and Anko got roped in. This was a nightmare and before Akane new it, it some how got worse.

The youngest of the pack came running in with joinin on his heels. Three year old Naruto was at it again and this time Akane was caught in the crossfire. Naruto had a open paint bucket filled with sliver dyi and as he jumped over Akane the bucket fill on top of Akane and covered her in sliver.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled back as he hurried and scurried under the other side of the tent.

The Madame quickly ushered Akane into the back told her to change and of course called her grandsons and Toroi out for a moment.

Akane quickly tried to wash up, but it was no good for her hair. She'd have to shower later to get it out. Hurrying to change Akane got out the matching sliver ears, paws, and tail as Honba's and grabbed the top uniform and only after putting it on did she realize the colors. Great... With a sigh Akane came out and ended up standing right next to Honba.

Who she had bumped into while carrying a tray, making them both try to catch it and stady themselves, which mixed up the two of them causing confusion, as they now looked like twins.

Akane now ware the same exact uniform as Honba and was now silver haired. The only difference was their eye color, which for a moment was hidden as both girls closed their eyes. Everyone keep looking back and forth between the two girls trying to figure out who was who. There chakra was no help as Akane had suppressed harvesting hope hiding her identity and not having anyone know she had done this mission. While Honba had joined her as training and hopes that no one would sense her chakra and come in to see what see was doing.

After a few minutes, Akane slowly took the try from Honba and sat it down on Honba's table, before going back to Honba and whispering in her ear 'You alright? What to play swap-er-roo?' before leaning back and flashing a grin. In the end Honba went back to her own table.

Then what may just have been the worst thing that could happen, did happen. As Akane had fared a Inuzuaka nose had picked up her scent and followed it into the kafe and not just anyone it was Kiba!

As Akane took a moment to give her table same space to talk, Kiba walked in and right up to her and then blinked up at her with his head tilted to the side and nose up in the air as he tried to make seance of the appearance and scent.

"Why do you smell like my Akane?" Kiba finally asked as he crossed his little arms.

Before Akane could come up with a answer and speck up Hana came in with the Haimaru brothers, and worst still Tsume and Kuromaru came in as well. Instantly the Madame use up and yelling about dogs not being allowed, which caused a fight with all four ninkin and the two older Inuzuakas. Kiba not the other hand only spared the Madame a glare and a growl, but staring up at Akane.

In the end Tsume picked up both of her children and Kuromaru forced the Haimaru brothers out of the tent. Seemingly, not noticing that Akane was their dressed as a neko maid... Apart from the confused young Kiba.

Finally the day was over and the team could change out of the neko uniforms. Toroi changed first as was gone before anyone really knew it. Next to leave was Anko who dragged Kurenai and _Baka-sensei_ off to drink and forget about this. Honba and Akane finished at the same time but Akane pushed Honba out first with a growl to make the other sonobi leave.

After Akane was sure they were gone she ran out and then proceeded to make her way home as fast and as unseen as possible. The only ones that saw her where the two guys on guard duty at the entrance of the compound. Luck was on her side with Baku Daini no chichi and Kasshoku away on a mission she had her house too herself and the Kirima and pack.

Akane lucked out again when it appeared that the Kirema and pack where over playing with Kiba. She quickly made her way to the shower and wash her hair a good ten times before the sliver was gone. After she came out of the bathroom she found all off her ninkin were home and in bed. Knowing she had to check in with Tsume, Akane quietly and quickly made her way over to the head of the clan's house.

Akane's luck both held out and didn't at the same time. Kiba was in bed and couldn't question her, but Tsume had noticed Akane at the kafe!

"Pup, you did good putting up with that mission. Don't worry about Kiba, I told him it wasn't you and your scent was there because you had done a mission recently there. Off to bed with you pup." Tsume barked as she ruffled Akane's hair before making her way to bed as well.


	11. The non-Chapter: Real Talk

So what you guys think? I I'm close to having chapter 10 done, so when its done it will be up.

Here are some of the questions I asked on the other site:

1\. What do you think of Akane?

2\. Do you like my writing style for this?

3\. What do you think of the Kirima Triplets, so far?

4\. Am I wasting my time with this POV of the story? Meaning you rather I stop and you just her my cuz's Honba POV on the story!

5\. What do you think of this side of the story?

6\. Are you looking forward to seeing more?

7\. Did you like the Naruto moment?

Thank you to those who comment/review!


	12. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 116

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane awoke knowing today was her off day from the team. To which she was thankful as after the neko maid cafe embarrassment and the next day being a disaster of a training day (they also picked up their pay and gave their mission report) which marked the end of their third week as a team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Same team they were too! Toroi and Honba at each other's throats nearly a 100% of the time and then there was that so called sensei! It was time to really think about going to the Hokage and the council on this matter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The rest of the day was spent training the pack and Kirima, playing with Hana, the Hamrimu brothers, and Kiba, and thinking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Later as the day fell into dusk, Akane sat down on a bench after her run to reflect on her team some more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Meanwhile… Kalin Habu was out late, taking a walk. The Jonin had a lot on her mind due to the fact that her Genin team wasn't working out very well, and her talk with Kakashi Hatake a little bit ago. To top it off they had a mission starting tomorrow. She didn't particularly dislike any of the children, she just didn't have much of a filter when it came to touchy subjects. She didn't mean to repeatedly upset Akane and Honba. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The woman sighed, kicking a stone. The stone rolled in the direction of a bench, that a person was sitting on. That person just so happened to be Akane Nohara, the girl who happened to hate Kalin the most. Kalin jumped up, hiding herself in a tree branch, having quickly decided to spy on Akane, seeing how the girl acted out of training and little missions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"A trio of older ninja, nothing special, started walking by. They were talking loudly, about a certain someone, that make Akane freeze up, and forget about reflecting on her team./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""What are you talking about? Who's Kakashi Hatake?" One of them asks the other two. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The two boys look to each other, sharing a surprised glance. They looked to be about 13 years old. "What do you mean? You haven't heard of the friend killer Kakashi, Kakashi of the sharingan?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Why? Do people still… grr/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""His last name's the same as the white fangs. Are they related?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Yeah, it's his son. How ironic, one died because he protected his comrades and the other killed his comrades himself." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"They didn't… grrr…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Your saying this Kakashi killed his comrades?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Yep. His whole team is dead actually. He killed the girl team mate, and the other kid died before that. Their captain was lord fourth."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Lord fourth must be pretty disappointed in his student. Gosh, he really killed his own team mate? That's just cold." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""He's got a little sister too, I wonder how she'll turn out." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane stood up abruptly unable to stay out of it, causing the group of genin to notice her and cast her a curious glance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""What's up with you, kid?" One of them asks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane's fists clench tightly at her sides, and she bite her lip, trying to hold back. "You all know nothing. Kakashi-san didn't murder any of his teammates, so you can all shut your mouths! And his sister, her name is Honba, she's my teammate and friend!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"One of the genin chuckle, "Gee, girl. Your kinda stupid. Haven't ya heard the rumors?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Yes! Rumors! They're just rumors! Lies!" Akane shouted back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Makkusu, who was at her heels with the other two ninken, barks in agreement. "Don't gossip about something you know nothing about!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""My cousin was not killed by Kakashi-san. I'm Rin Nohara's younger cousin, so I should know. So unless you want to get beat, then scram and don't talk about any of the Hatake's like that. We're all shinobi of the hidden leaf, but since your criticizing our comrades than it won't hurt to teach you a lesson." Akane growled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Unknown to Akane this made the spying Kalin see the Inuzuka in her student from her kidding spot, but Akane was raised by them after all. It was also clear she also saw her loyalty to the village./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The three older genin glare at the girl, "Are you threatening us, kid?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Yeah, I think we are gonna be the ones to beat you up."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""We'll teach you not to disrespect your elders." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane signaled for the Kirima to attack the other genin, taking them down themselves. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane didn't say another word as she walked away into the night, the Kirima quickly following her. The three boys were left unconscious on the ground, although they weren't severely injured./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane made her way back to the compound, but before she got to far she came across some small children kicking around what Akane immediately knew to be a small ninken pup and with out thought she rushed up to the village kids, taking the poor little pup from them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Knock it off! Don't you know that this pup is a living and breathing creature that feels pain? This pup will make a good partner for a member of the Inuzuka clan someday and will help protect our village. I hope I don't see you civilian brats preying on innocent little pups again, or you'll have me to deal with." Akane held the little girl pup close to her chest. "Besides, what are you doing out so late anyways? It's dark. Go home! Scram!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"With that, Akane left to get the pup some veterinary care, leaving the shocked children behind. Akane was so mad if she stayed around those brats…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Meanwhile, Kalin narrowed her eyes in thought. She could see just how caring and protective Akane was over Kakashi, Honba and the ninken, and she could see why the girl had been upset. Maybe Kalin would talk to Akane and apologize for her words. Even though she hated apologizing.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"As Akane made her why with the little ninkin pup to veterinary, she knew she need more time to reflect on team as she wouldn't be able to know, so she deiced to give the team one more day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The pup looked to be just over six weeks. He was a little Bernese Mountain Ninkin, and Akane knew this one was the runt of his litter and actually had a name as they weren't sure he would make it at first. This was the sweet, cuddle, outgoing Sanshikimaru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Hopefully Ibaume the head veterinarian would be in and able to check Sanshikimaru over. Akane knew that one of the chunin and father Inuzuakas was looking at Sanshikimaru for his sweet little girl. The two had loss the girl's mother (Ashika [Ashimaru]) in the nine tails attack, and ever since then the girl had retreated into her self. Akane honestly, believed the two would make a great team and one day do a lot of good for the village./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"As Akane walked up to the clinic she saw the girl, the girl's father (Unborehei [Kuromaru]), Tsume, and a lot of other Inuzuakas outside it. It was clear that today was the day the almost five year old girl was to pick up Sanshikimaru and when no one could find him worry for the pup had spread, but at the same time the girl was already late on getting her pup and they mostly thought Sanshikimaru had taken a turn for the worst and was gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" "Hey, I found Sanshikimaru! But Ibaume should take a look at him." Akane yelled out as she came closer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Good work pup!" Tsume barked out and flashed her fangs in a gain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Turned out Ibaume could heal Sanshikimaru right up and he would just need a little rest. Sanshikimaru's new partner was quite relieved and happy to hear. She also seem to come right on out of herself again. Yes, young Unuboreka and Sanshikimaru would do good together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The next morning, Akane made her way over to the training grounds, where team Kalin met every day at ten, and as always Baka, Toroi, and Honba were already there. Akane could hear them as she came up to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Hello Honba, how are you today?" Kalin asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba hesitated before answering, "I-I'm fine. How are you, Kalin-Sensei? You seem to be in a good mood..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Kalin nodded, "Yes, I've got some exciting news today." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Toroi huffs, "I wish Akane would just get here already so you could tell us." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane flicking Toroi from behind him and stated, "I'm here."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Ow!" Toroi whined, rubbing the back of his head, and Honba rolled her eyes at his behavior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Alright!" Kalin started, "Now that we're all here, I'll tell you what we're doing today." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The three young genin watched her, slightly anxious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""We'll be going on a C-rank mission to catch a band of common thieves in the Land of Tea." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Toroi fist pumped the air. "Yes! No more looking for lost items!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba smiled. "Sounds exciting." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane shrugged, but a small grin was on her face. This was their first real mission! But will everything be ok? With the other two being childish, and Honba's own troublesome-worrisome-ness… add in the emso called Sensei/em. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane tried to remember what the Land of Tea is like… Then it came to her from a book titled; span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Minor Lands of Our World/span:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"and maintains good ties with its ninja village because it maintains no ninja village of its own./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The Land of Tea a small peninsula country near the lower part of the Land of Fire (sharing one border). It consists of two separate islands (Q'uzu and Nagai). The leadership of the country falls on the Daimyou of the land. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"One of the reason for the name "Land of Tea" may come from its many tea-houses. Tea Country has no ninja village of its own because of this they choose to maintain good ties with Land of Fire's ninja village, the village hidden in the leaves— Konohagakure./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The nature and surroundings in the country are very similar to that of the Land of Fire. Which means typically very bright and warm weather, and it land is marked by forest and mountains. Along the coast are many fishing villages./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"One of the most culturally important things to know if one travels to this land, is that The Modoroki Shrine—the Modoroki Shrine Staircase is the long staircase leading to the entrance— on Nagi Island housing inside two crystal jewel balls, the "Tiger" and "Dragon." Many years ago it was said these jewels were offered to the Todoroki Shrine to quell the fierce storms, which ravaged the area. Over time the offering became a race, which was held every four years. At first only the jewels were offered. However in the year 2ANT the race changed to grant the winner power in the region. During this period the Wagarashi and Wasabi clans grew into conflict over control of Degarashi Port. So an agreement was drawn up under the direction of the Daimyou to grant control to the family whose runner won the shrine race and avoid bloodshed. In the race two runners will travel from Degarashi Port Gate to Modoroki Shrine—when the doors open, the runners will make their way further down the wharf to their waiting ships—, and then take one of these two jewels to Todoroki Shrine on O'uzu Island. Note to those passing though it is best to stay out of the way of these two rival clans and just go about your own business. Why you ask? While the are the local crime families./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The formation Degarashi Port is a small city located along the Tea Country's southeastern coast. Control of the village is determined by the Todoroki Shrine race, as stated before. The Degarashi Port Gate sits on the waterfront at Degarashi port. It also stands as the official starting point of the Todoroki Shrine race. The village is marked by shops, eateries and houses. While lovely one best check what the interment is and if the race is to be held before stoping in./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"On the other hand a must stop in place is the Chamise, which one of the many tea houses. This tea house lies near the border of the Fire Country. Chamise serves as a welcoming stop on the road into the country proper. Of course the shop specializes in serving tea./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The other top places to visit include the Modoroki Shrine and four other places. Though any of the country's tea house are spots to stop for any tea entuseat. First being the Todoroki Shrine is located on O'uzu Island. It also serves as the finish line in the Todoroki Shrine Offering race held every four years. Second being the Suspension Bridge connects Nagi and O'uzu islands (a convent way two visit both of the formation shrines). The bridge spanning the distance of approximately 40 meters to connect the two islands at the cliffs. Third being the Fishing Village is a small fishing village (one of many), that is located along the Tea Country's northeastern coast. With a view of Nagi Island across the water in the distance. And our last suggestion, Port City is located on the Tea Country's southern tip and from the harbor one can see the Sea Country in the distance./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""When do we leave for the mission?" Honba asked, curious. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Baka/span/emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" taps her chin in thought. "Hmm. You have an hour to get packed, then we'll meet at the front gates and leave. I'll give you more details then." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The three genin nodded before running off in the same direction. Toroi bumped into Honba cusing a childish fight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Agh! Watch where your going!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba frowned. "Your the one who bumped into me." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Whatever. Just get outta my way." He sped up, racing ahead of the two girls. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Geez, he drives me insane." Honba mumbles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane chuckled slightly at the two, "Tell me about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"With Baku Daini no chichi and Kasshoku gone on a mission Akane made her way to Tsume, Kiba, Kuromaru and Haba were to say bye and let them know she would be away for a few days. Sadly Hana and the Haimaru Brothers were at the academy and Kinba and Tsumemaru had been gone since the day after Akane's team assignment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"After Tsume pulled a crying Kiba way from Akane, she barked out, "You four come back in one piece and do us proud, pups!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane nodded and ran over to her home. Stopping in the kitchen to write a note and pin it to the coarebored./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Dear Baku Daini no chichi Kasshoku,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Gone on C-rank Mission, be back in few days. Its in Land of Tea… shouldn't be any trouble from what I know right now… We will be back soon, take care./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"emspan style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Love, Akane Kirima Triplets/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Moving over to her room Akane pulled out her green pack that was partly packed already. Grabbing what she and Kirima still need quickly. After fishing packing her bag, Akane placed Kirino in her vest, Redi on her head, and Makkusu jumped up onto her bag. Akane was running out the door and though the compound's gate to the designated meeting point. To start Day 1 of the Mission/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"The mission was to capture a band of common thieves and turn them in, to the head of the Land of Tea, the Daimyou. To get to the Land of Tea, it took about two days of relentless traveling through the trees, bushes and small villages. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba was clearly loving it. Akane on the other hand was supering any feelings in the face of the dangers and seriousness of missions outside of the safety of the village. Knowing anything can go wrong./span/p 


	13. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 216

Day 2 marked they arrived in the Land of Tea. They a mediately spoke with the Daimyou of the land of tea for more details on the mission.

Turned out the band of common thieves were called "bee swarm" because when they was at least one hundred of them. According to those they had attacked and took possessions from. This being how they mugged even the most guarded people in the Land of Tea. Numbers were their game.

With this the team come up with some plans and rested up before making their way to the reported hideout the next morning.

Day 3 of Mission…

"Are we almost there?" Toroi asked, causing the three kunoichi and the Kirima to glare at him. This was because his voice louder than a whisper and they were on the way to the thieves hideout.

"You need to keep your voice down, Toroi. Your going to give us away." Akane whispered. Akane knew this was the most focused even Honba had ever seen her. But to Akane taking a mission outside the village was always very seriously and not the time to be arguing with _the Sensei_.

 _Their formation was simple as planed. 'Kalin-sensei'_ was in back of the group, planting traps that she could activate if necessary. Honba was in the lead, where she skillfully observed their surroundings and made sure she didn't lead the team into any enemy traps or run into the enemy themselves. This being because _sensei_ knew how Kakashi-san had trained Honba. He had made her especially aware of her surroundings, and made sure she had a practiced, adept eyes. Most of the younger generation didn't have Honba's observation skills, excluding the Uchiha clan, thanks to Kakashi-san's training. Akane and Toroi were in the middle, with the Kirima spread out around them. Toroi wasn't assigned anything specific to do, he just had to continue moving and be ready to fight. While Akane and the Kirema triplets were using their noses to sniff out and tighten hearing to hear out any enemies, ready to alert at a moments notice.

"But to answer your question, yes we're almost there." _'Kalin-sensei'_ told Toroi, signaling for the group to halt. "I've planted several traps, but we might not need to use them. We don't know how many thieves there are, but some of them are bound to escape our attack."

"Shouldn't we send a spy in first?" Akane questioned, hadn't they talk about this already when planning? "We shouldn't just go in blindly."

"I was getting to that." _Sensei_ muttered something about impatient children. "I can't be the spy. It's not what I'm suited for. I lay traps in advance, and use hand to hand combat most of the time." She paused. Again we had talked about this and we all knew _Sensei's_ skill set! Trickery, Traps, and Close Range Fighting with her Stone Dagger Jutsu. Though as a Jonin, _Sensei_ could use all sorts of techniques, but only liked to use what she specialized in…. therefore most comfortable with. "Toroi isn't stealthy whatsoever. So he definitely can't be the spy." To which Toroi shrugged lazily as he couldn't disagree and again we already talked about this! "Akane and the ninken are our trackers. They could get us info but there would be more bodies of chakra, and they'd be easier to sense." Akane nodded slightly, trying not to glare at the _Sensei_ for taking time to restate what had already been talked about in planning. Akane and the Kirima weren't at the level to do this kind of spying yet. "So Honba, you'll go closer to the hideout and get an idea of how many thieves there are. Gather any other information you can too, without giving away yourself of course."

Honba nodded obediently. To be honest, Akane felt that Honba was and would always be the team's most skilled in spying and staying undetected while gathering information. Akane was pretty sure Honba listen in to private talks to know more about Kakashi-san's missions (he was ANBU after all and her only blood family). Honba still had a long ways to go though, but they had to make due. Though Akane still thought _Sensei_ should do this part yet as the most experncied.

"You know where the hideout is, all you have to do is get an estimate of how many people are in there. Be back here in twenty minutes. We'll be waiting here."

Off Honba went, straight towards the humongous hideout filled with riches and other peoples possessions. And for 10 long minute Akane worried for her first friend, before she could hear and smell Honba hurrying back to the designated.

After another 5 minutes, Honba was back with the team and the others looked curiously toward her as Akane scened over her friend. "I counted six of them."

 _Sensei_ raises her eyebrows, but for once Akane was with her and questioned, "What?"

Toroi barks a quiet laugh— sounding a bit like a Inuzaka, "Six? Are you serious? There's supposed to be a hundred, You've got to be blind."

"There's only six. I went around the building twice, looking in the windows and trying to sense chakra. There's only six people." Honba stated, eyes narrowed.

"And your sure?" _Sensei_ asks thoughtfully.

Honba nodded. "Positive."

"Well we ought to trust in that then." _Sensei_ stated, surprising them. "We should always trust our team mates."

"Even if we don't get along..." Toroi muttered making Honba elbowed him.

Akane watched _Sensei_ carefully, keeping her thoughts to herself. Well it was true one need to trust their teammates, but when intell says so much different she should be cusesing them and possible even checking herself.

"So here's the plan. We split into teams and we enter the fortress. Honba and Akane, your a team. Toroi, your with me." _Sensei_ paused, waiting for a response. Again we had talked about this… all _sensei_ need say is plan formation A.

Toroi said nothing, but crossed his arms. Akane and Honba glanced at each other, nodding. They were happy to be paired together. Akane also thought the groups didn't work to well any other way. Even though Akane worked fine with Toroi… Honba would be with _Sensei_ and there were still some issues. If you put Toroi and Honba together you get no where as they fight like children and the tension between _Sensei_ and Akane….

After Honba explained the positions of the six thieves, the two teams were told what to do. Team Sensei would take down the three on the first floor of the building, while Team Pack would get the other three on the second floor.

"Scatter!" _Sensei_ announced, the team immediately listening and running in their assigned directions.


	14. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 316

Akane, Kirima and Honba got to the hideout quickly and they scrambled up the wall into a cracked window on the second floor. Upon their arrival, they were met with silence.

Akane quickly pulled out a Kunai knife and singled Kirima while quietly telling Honba, "Come on, let's get this over with quickly."

Honba followed her lead. "Right."

They inched forwards together, alert and ready to attack. They look right to left, scouting the hallways before coming across a tall man with dark hair and black clothing exited one of the doors. He froze when he saw them.

Honba quickly rushed forward, positioning her Kunai so she could knock him out with the handle, but he dodged, and twisted Honba's wrist, making her let out a pained Yelp and jerk her hand away from him and accidentally dropping the Kunai.

While Akane had singled to be ready should Honba need them and had keep a look out, but now she narrowed her eyes along with Honba. Both girls had the same wave length in thoughts. That move he used... was Taijutsu. So much for 'common thieves,' there was at least this one shinobi!

Akane rushed forwards to get Honba, and they both jumped backwards, glaring at the grinning man. The Kirema triplets growled.

Shinobi-Thief raised his arms and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey guys! We've got some bugs over here!"

Damnit, Akane thought. Two more figures came out into the hall. One was another male, but the other one was female. They both had the same dark hair as the first thief… some clan maybe… so, three shinobis. Kunoichi-Thief was wearing a mask that was a lot like the one Kakashi-san wore.

Honba ignored the pain in her wrist and got into a defensive stance, at the same time Akane did, the Kirema triplets lined up in front of her.

"Where are the rest of you?" Honba questioned, trying to make her voice sound threatening. "We know there's up to one hundred of you thieves."

Shinobi-Thief-#1 laughed, gesturing to Kunoichi-Thief beside him. "Sister, please introduce these pests to the rest of us."

"My pleasure." She states, creating hand signs. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Making many, many more of the woman appeared out of thin air, filling the hallway.

Honba let out a gasp at the same time Akane gritted her teeth, spinning around…they were surrounded by Shadow clones... So there weren't actually a hundred thieves!

"Damnit." Akane growled. Honda just had to ask, when that was the clear answer!

"Honba..." Akane started to say, uneasiness washing over her as she looked around them and gave the Kirima some silent orders.

"I know." Honba said, glancing from side to side at the shadow clones drawing nearer to them. "We need to retreat."

Makkusu let out a little bark. "And how are we supposed to do that exactly? We're surrounded!" He was nervous and a little scared Akane could tell, but she was sure the rest couldn't, other then his sisters.

Honba and Akane looked at each other, eyes narrowed and Kunai's raised. "We fight our way past them." Honba stated. "And then we find Kalin-Sensei and Toroi."

Akane nodded, "It's the best plan we've got. Besides, we can't take on all three of them by ourselves. They're ninja."

"Well, let's go then!" Honba yelled before silently diving into the crowd of shadow clones (all of which had their own Kunai, which made escaping all the more difficult).

Both girl cut their way through the crowd, slashing repeatedly. When Honba catching a glimpse of a broken window managed to get to it and leap through it. Akane was sure Honda would upon landing on the outside, ran quickly, getting to a safe distance to wait for her. It didn't hurt that Makkusu was right on Honba's heels.

Sadly, the two had gotten separated from Akane, Kirino, and Redi, whom were on the opposite side of the building. Making their way two a unbroken window Akane singled Kirino and Redi to get in her vest, before she jumped breaking the window and landing outside with a few cuts to herself, but Kirino and Redi would to fine being in Akane's vest.

Akane quickly started to run without putting the girls down until she was sure they were a safe distance and won't being followed. Kneeling down and placing both girls down Akane looked over them, finding no injuries. Akane took a moment to check over herself a deal with a few cuts.

Scratching the back of her neck, much like Kakashi dose, Akane thought about the situation. Honba and Makksus should be fine and heading to Baka-sensei and Toroi. That is as along as nothing had happened to Honba and Makkusu, but either way the best course of action was to find Baka and Toroi and hope the other two would meet up with them then. If not they would save them... or if their weren't... No! Akane couldn't think about that possibility!

"Dirino." (The name for the female half of the Kirema. If it was Makksus and Kirino it was Rinokkusu, and if Makksus and Redi it was Dikkusu.) Akane stated in an orderly alpha voice, "We're going to find Toroi and Baka-sensei. Makksus and Honba will be doing the same."

Though they like Akane didn't like this the two agreed.


	15. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 416

Akane and the Dirino ran through the forest, making sure to keep a lookout and smell-out for the rest of the team and any enemies. Eventually, they were found by the Shinobi-Thief-#1 (the guy that used Taijutsu) and when Akane had signed and started to retreat as she knew was best, the Shinobi-Thief-#1 create craters though out the ground before throwing same kunai at Akane making escape hard.

Within a few minutes Akane was forced to dodge and ended up falling backwards on to her back. Shinobi-Thief-#1 throw a fūma shuriken (large, four-bladed projectile weapon possessing pre-eminent sharpness and lethality) along with several kunai at Akane.

But moments before they could hit Akane, Kalin-sensei jumped out landing proactively over Akane. Sensei took all of the hits to her back. The big fuma shuriken embedded in her back.

For what felt like forever Akane could only stare of her sensei, before the laughter of the enemy reached her ears again. Akane managed to quickly get out from under her sensei while the Dirino bit both of the Shinobi-Thief-#1's legs and before they could be hurt by him in retaliation, Akane use a very dirty trick (she kicked him where the son dosen't shine and with that kick it was likely he wouldn't be fathering any children, if he had doom then he wouldn't be having anymore), before getting sensei and ordering a retreat to the Dirino.

While it would be awhile before Shinobi-Thief-#1 was after them again they had to move fast and far before they could stop to pull out and do minimal care to the fuma shuriken wound.

Sensei and Akane exchange stories on what happened after splitting up the team. Kalin-sensei and Toroi had escaped the bottom floor with an enemy in pursuit. After getting a ways away they fought and killed a enemy that specialized in the water release, which was weak against Kalin-sensei's earth release. It sucked that Sensei had accidentally killed him. She really meant to just capture him, which would have possibly given them some much needed information.

As fore way Toroi wasn't with Sensei, it was simply a another stupid choices (the other being to jump in front of weapons instead of deflecting them), she had made Toroi hide as she has sensed the enemies nearby, before she come across Akane and the Shinobi-Thief-#1. Really to break the team up even more when it was clear as a Genin Team they shouldn't be there and if the enemy got to Toroi before Sensei got back, even with the very slight possibility of him having been joined by Honba and Makksus they would most likely be killed!

There was no way this mission was a C-rank! It was more like a high B or an A-rank! Akane didn't want to think of what would happen if this became a S-rank... She sure hoped it didn't!


	16. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 516

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"After same time as they ran, Makkusu came running towards them. It was a relief to see him and looking unharmed as while. After quickly rumbling up against his sisters and Akane's leg he told them that the others weren't far. Running back to the rest of the team was quick, but they were basically out of breath and Sensei was stumbling, despite the help from Akane. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Honba! Toroi!" Kalin-sensei yelled, not noticing Mephisto. "we need to find a... Safe place..." Kalin-sensei trailed off and despite Akane's hold on her, fell to the ground, unconscious. Her back was again bleeding badly and her flak jacket torn up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane looked past Sensei and to take in her teammates before she narrowed her eyes at the strange man that highly likely was one of the enemy, before jumping over Sensei and taking a defensive stance. Also ordering the same to the Kirema./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"This all happened at the same time and in the next second Honba had rushed to Akane and Kalin-sensei's side. Which will good, Honba had stupidly left Toroi with this enemy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane turned to Honba, but still kept her gaze locked on enemy target, and barked out, "Who is that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Instead it was Toroi, who explained. "He's an enemy turned friend I think. He's been helping us." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Honba, get Toroi away from him. No enemy is our friend. If he's surrendered, then that's different, but he should be tied up or something." Akane spoke sharply, with a commanding tone of voice. This was wrong and dangerous. Akane was barely holding back growling and howling in fury that they would take such a risk with their lives. A enemy was never a friend! The enemy of my enemies is my friend thing didn't work like this!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba shook her head quickly. "I don't trust him yet but he's been helping us. We wouldn't have made it this far without him." She paused, "But you tell me, Akane, what happened to Kalin-Sensei?" She looked down at their injured Sensei worriedly. Yet she still wanted to let a enemy go untitled even though she clearly see that no one was up for truly defending themselves against him!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane cast another sharp glare at the enemy before sighing and answering, "I can't go into detail but something unfortunate happened in battle and Kalin-Sensei shielded me." Akane was hesitant to answer with an enemy present. Looking to the enemy, she narrowed her eyes again and held in her growl and snarl. "That was too much said. I don't think we should trust this guy." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba didn't seem to disagree. "But we need as much help as we can get." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Toroi nodded. "Sorry Akane, but we have to have a little faith in him. He can help us beat up the rest of the guys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Before Akane could retort to their stupidity by pointing out that it wasn't just their lives the where risking and what the hand book had to say about this as well, a new voice was heard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""So you've turned on us, huh, Mephisto?" Kunoichi-Thief asked, before her brother, Shinobi-Thief-#1 chuckled and said, "We all knew this day would come, especially since he hid his family recently." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba, Akane, and the enemy-man-named-Mephisto whipped around to see two of their enemies lurking. Enemy-man-named-Mephisto silently cursed himself, as he apparently should have sensed them!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane heard Honba gulped at the sight of the ninjas, but Akane focused and held up her kunai, wincing as she did so. Dame it all, everyone was injured and Sensei was out of it!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"In a flash, the next thing Akane knew, Toroi was thrown on top of Honba, and enemy-man-named-Mephisto had vanished in a rush of air. Akane's one eye followed his (the other being on the other two enemies) movement and saw him unsheathe his sword and cut the Shinobi-Thief-#1 across the chest then proceed to make contact with the blunt side of the sword to the shadow clone Kunoichi-Thief's head. Both of them fell to the ground in a heap. It was almost too quick for them, while anyone of genin rank to register what had happened. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Enemy-man-named-Mephisto had his back turned to them as he re-sheathed his blade. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Toroi blinked a few times, staring at the skilled man in awe. Akane shook her head, to clear it, he'd just narrowed down the numbers greatly for them, but he was still an enemy and they couldn't trust him. Enemies can trick and will make you trust them to luer you into a false sense of security and trust, then when it suited them they were killed you. The Kirema were silent and a bit surprised by the defeat. Honba's eyes were wide and glittered with respect for her and Toroi's new frenemy, and she was grin slightly. That made Akane feel sick, they trusted, respected, and made friends with this ENEMY!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane noticed that he hadn't kill the other two enemies, while this meant they could now be tied up, successfully captured, and interrogated, it could also be a sign of him being on the enemy side and trying to play them for fools. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Trying not to skip a beat, Akane quickly took action, sending a cautious eye towards Enemy-man-named-Mephisto "Honba, h-hurry and help me tie them up, we need to make certain that they are immobilized."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba nodded, her grin fading into determination, as she clearly was remembering this was part of the mission: the capture, yet still Honba didn't tie up and would clearly fight Akane on the matter...grrr./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"While Akane got to work she watched Honba quickly pulled rope from her bag and proceeded to tie the limbs of the Kunoichi-Thief, double checking her consciousness as Akane was already doing the same with the Shinobi-Thief-#1./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Afterwards Honba turned to Enemy-man-named-Mephisto, whom Akane noticed was watching Honba. Honba opened her mouth to probably stupidly thank the ENEMY, but he spoke first, "I suggest we make camp in a safer place as your Sensei said and tend to everyone's wounds. It's getting dark, and darkness in this forest is dangerous. We can continue our fight in the morning." His tone suggesting that it was up for us to decide, which it was!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane eyed him warily, but on this point he was right, so had to agree with the ENEMY, "Yes, that sounds good." She bit her lip, not wanting to ask an enemy for help, but it maybe best to use his...grrr...ugh... "Do you know of a place we could settle down?" Adding under her breath stubbornly, "Although you should be tied up..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Makkusu gave Enemy-man-named-Mephisto a glare, threatening him to refuse, to answer or lead them to harm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane's Baka teammates turned to her, surprised, probably thinking the defeat of two ENEMIES by the hands of their pet ENEMY had made Akane a bit more lenient with the Enemy-man-named-Mephisto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Enemy-man-named-Mephisto nodded and once again lifted Toroi onto his back, ready to lead them and their unconscious Sensei to shelter. Toroi at least tensed, but then he had to go and thanked the ENEMY!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""Do not thank me. You mustn't thank your enemy." Enemy-man-named-Mephisto retorted, his back turned to Akane and Honba, who helped each had to lift Kalin-sensei on either side and start to follow the 'helpful' ENEMY. Akane shot Toroi a look, telling him to say be on guard, as he was in the ENEMY'S arms./span /p 


	17. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 616

Soon they had found a rather roomy cave-like place that they used to clean Kalin-Sensei and Toroi's wounds, although they sadly only had basic medical knowledge. The Kirema were already treated, Enemy-man-named-Mephisto stood so called 'guard' just outside, giving the leaf shinobi privacy, but still in their view. Honba had filled Akane in on the bee-user and the Genjutsu master that they still had yet to defeat.

Akane was busily tending to Kalin-sensei, was worried and she was sure it was evident on her face. While Honba finished cleaning up the now-sleeping-Toroi, she started to wrap bandages around his major sword wounds, as she spoke to Akane without looking at her, "So what do you think our next move should be?"

Akane paused only slightly while dressing their sensei's back. "Obviously, we need to take out the bee user, and then the leader, and hope that Mephisto - who should really be tied up-doesn't betray us." As Honba nodded in agreement, Akane felt sick using the ENEMY's name, but Honba spoke up again, "Although, we definitely need Sensei and Toroi's help to do that."

"Your right, so hopefully they heal a bit tonight. If only I could have learned a bit from Rin..." Akane bit her lip. She hated bringing up her dead cousin around the Hatakes, like this.

Honba gave a tight chuckle, that sounded more like a broken giggle because of her young age before saying, "You can focus on medical ninjutsu when we complete our mission and get out of here alive."

Akane groaned, glancing out of the cave towards the ENEMY, irritated with Honba's comment, she needed to stop speaking, so freely around the enemy, but not wanting to argue right now she simply said, "Your right, so that better be soon." Her gaze sharpening, as she growled, "Also, you shouldn't be so trusting of that Mephisto. It could get us killed." She had to try to get that through to Honba at least.

"I won't let any of us get killed." Honba swore.

Akane held back a yawn and simply said, "Right."

Later, when the cleaning and dressing of wounds was as finished as it could get, Akane was forced to watch as her Honba exited the cave and approached the Enemy-man-named-Mephisto. Now Akane sat a lone watching over Toroi, Sensei, and the sleeping Kirema. There was no way she'd be sleeping tonight.

After a while Honba rushed to back in and grabbed the medical supplies, before hurried back to the Enemy-man-named-Mephisto, clearly not wanting Akane to ask or keep her from going back to the ENEMY.

Day 4

Because of the bee user's (he had been the Shinobi-Thief-#2, the had come out with the Kunoichi-Thief after Shinobi-Thief-#1 had called for them when he had came across Honba and Akane on the second floor) whimpers due to his broken hands, Kalin-sensei had knocked him unconscious.

Honba, Toroi and Akane stared at the limp ninja in surprise. The battle plan had worked, they took him down!

Kalin-sensei brushed herself off and immediately started to instruct them, shaping them out of it. "Honba, Akane, tie him up as soon as Toroi releases his jewel technique. We'll put him with the others."

"Yes, Sensei." The trio answered simultaneously.

Honba and Akane walked over to the limp enemy being held by his limbs by Toroi's jewel technique. Toroi quickly unraveled the Jutsu and slumped back, breathing heavily, a few drips of sweat on his face, as his kekkei genkai had exhausted him, along with the fight and the injuries he still had. The girls took care of tying up the enemy with precise movements, other than a few winces coming from Honba, that Akane didn't miss, but first made sure Shinobi-Thief-#2 was immobilized further.

Akane then turned to her friend, with narrowed her eyes, with her suspicion, "Are you injured?"

Honba looked down at her elbow, where a thin line of blood ran down her arm, before sighing with frustratedly and simply saying, "I got stung."

Akane's eyes widened at once, and she inspected Honba's wound closer. It was indeed a bee sting, and the area around it was inflamed and tinged with purple. This was bad and... NO! She wasn't going to lose her Honba!

"Kalin-Sensei!" Akane yelled, nervous, scared, and worried, "Honba's got poison in her system."

"What?" Kalin-sensei whipped around, marching over to the pair of girls, with Toroi glanced over as well, one eye squeezed shut.

"When I was fending them away from Toroi... One must have gotten me." Honba explained, trying to ignore the pain buzzing throughout her arm, which she held tightly.

"We need to get you an antidote right away. Who knows how this poison works..." Kalin-sensei trailed off, her voice slightly worried. She couldn't let Kakashi's little sister- her own student, die because of a bee sting.

Honba sighed, before bring up her pet enemy, but he was probably their only hope in this case "Mephisto might know. About an antidote, I mean." Honba was clutched her arm.

Kalin-sensei opened her mouth to respond, but let out a shocked gasp and abruptly turned around, kunai in hand. Akane and the Kirema were growled.

Standing near some trees was a fresh faced young man. He had deep shaggy chocolate hair, and innocent eyes the color of jade. He was standing, his hand against a tree, looking at the team with what seemed like curiosity.

"Who are you?" Akane questioned ferociously, though she was pretty sure it must be the last of the enemies.

Makkusu snarled at him from Akane's right side, "What do you want?!"

Kalin-sensei moved and outstretched an arm towards Akane and the Kirema, as she glared towards the newcomer and in a much calmer voice asked, "Who are you and why are you here?" She glanced back at Honba, who stood a little taller, and tried to conceal her pain.

The person tilted his head, flashing a worried look at Honba. "Are you ninja?"

Kalin-sensei took a step forward, nodding quickly, "Yes. We're here on a mission. And you are?"

He smiled, and it seemed like bright and happy sunshine surrounded him, "My name is Tadashi. I live around here."

Toroi collapsed right after the boy smiled, a smile on his own face as well and the Kirema followed his lead soon after, falling to the ground near their Akane's. They were all unconscious.

Honba hadn't seen the grin, due to looking down at her wound, while Akane and Kalin-sensei had looked away at the same time, having put the pieces together.

Kalin-sensei continued to look down, a grimace on her face as she realized it and spat, "The Genjutsu master."

While Honba's eyes widened at Sensei's statement, Akane made a series of hand signs and frantically pulled a scroll from her shirt. "Ninken storage scroll Jutsu!" She yelled, the three unconscious ninken vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Akane then leaped towards Toroi, knowing that she could not release the Kirema triplets, for she would not have time to break the Genjutsu cast on them. Her move was futile though, because she was blocked by the quick Genjustu-Leader-Theif. She sprang back in shock, looking to the ground. "Damn." She cursed, "He's not going to let us release him."

"At least the three of you were smart enough to be cautious." Genjustu-Leader-Theif complimented the girls. "Do share, how do you know of me?"

Honba and Akane neared their Sensei, ignoring his question. Honba's clutch moved to her shoulder, and she could no longer move her left arm and had broke out in a cold sweat. This made Akane, who noticed Honba's discomfort and let out a growl. Her grip on her kunai tightened as in a tight voice she asked, "What do we do, Sensei?"

Kalin-sensei silently swore, heightening her senses. "Akane, you will run to Toroi when I engage in battle."

Honba then questioned, "How will you battle him without falling prey to Genjutsu?"

Kalin-sensei shook off their worry, "I can do it. Just do as your told. Honba, you run and get the rogue ninja. Get an antidote for yourself and come back."

Akane held her tongue, not happy with her Sensei's choice but she knew this was not the time to be arguing. Meanwhile, Honba didn't want to leave her teammates, but knew there was nothing she could do to help, except get Enemy-man-named-Mephisto, "I'll do it, Sensei. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

The three kunoichi split up as a few shuriken were thrown in their direction. "I've tried to be polite and wait for you girls to finish your conversation, but I'm not the most patient person. Can I join in?" Genjustu-Leader-Theif questioned, his presence being made known once again.

Kalin-sensei gave a hesitant grin, "Yeah sure, why not?" Her voice grew slightly playful, but she was in no way toying around. She was serious and took off in a flash, zig-zagging towards the enemy.

Akane and Honba took that as their cue, and began to move. Akane rushed to her teammate, while Honba charged in the opposite direction to get to Enemy-man-named-Mephisto.

After a while Enemy-man-named-Mephisto, with Honba, who looked to be asleep... Akane could hear her heartbeat, thank kami... but slung over Enemy-man-named-Mephisto's shoulder.


	18. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 716

Few hours had passed...

CRASHCRACRASH Toroi had dropped Akane's canteen, that he had gone and refilled just moments ago at the river near by their cave.

While Akane had been placed in charge of looking over Honba- this was a self a pointed task, and the Kirema, Toroi was left to help Sensei with the enemy and also check on Akane.

The crash had seem to have awoken Honba as she opened a single eye, as Akane put away her canteen Toroi had just given her. Honba tried to prop herself up onto her elbows, ended up felling back, and letting out a groan.

"Honba?" Toroi questioned, he was splattered with bandages that Akane had placed after doing what she could for him. "I dropped something." He said, as way of explaining the noise that surely had awoken Honba.

"Wha... Wha...?" Honba tried to ask, but enough was enough she shouldn't be straining her self Akane thought before in a slightly agitated voice spoke up, "Shh. Don't speak yet. Just nod or shake your head. Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Honba struggled against them and tried to speak, but to no avail, as Kalin-sensei walked towards them.

"She's awake." Kalin-sensei commented, sounding less concerned and relieved, before rolling her eyes as she took in Toroi and Akane struggling with a struggling Honba, "Calm down Honba. We'll fill you in."

Honba finally reluctantly laid back, nodded slightly, and worked out a, "O-okay..." Which let Akane and Toroi relaxed as well.

"First of all, everything turned out okay. We're all alive." Honba nodded at this. "The rogue ninja Mephisto had hidden you and joined us in battle against Tadashi the illusion master. It took a lot of time and effort, but we were finally able to come up with a good plan to take him down. It was a very sneaky plan, and I can't say I'm proud of it, but it worked." Kalin-sensei paused, looking to her "healthier" students.

Toroi scratched his head, "Yeah, we tricked the guy big time. But the finishing blow came from Mephisto. We probably wouldn't have won if he wasn't there."

Akane grumbled under her breath still angry with how this mission had gone against the way it should have been handled, "Fortunately, Meohisto's secrets didn't end up getting us killed."

At this Honba gave her a questioning glance, but it was sensei that clarified what Akane meant, "Mephisto was hiding the fact that Tadashi was his younger brother. But that didn't stop them from beating each other to a pulp. Well anyways, we defeated the Genjutsu master, even though all of us need to spend some time at the hospital. Also, we've gathered all of the rogue ninja, and have secured them even further."

"We've even got the dead guy." Toroi added, causing Akane to roll her eyes and lightly whack his head.

Kalin-sensei ignored him and continued, "We've got a prison wagon and guards coming to our location right now, which is another cave closer to the outskirts of the forest, to pick up the rogues and then we will accompany them to the jailhouse, to make sure no one escapes."

"Once we get to the mansion, we'll rest up there before returning to the hidden leaf." Akane stated, her voice holding back her worry on what Honba's reaction would be too...

"Where's... the Kirema triplets? A-are they okay?" Honba asked.

Akane pointed past where Honba's one eyed line of vision was as they were behind her. "They're okay. They're resting now. They got caught in a Genjutsu, but I freed them a while ago. Now they're just tired."

Honba nodded, then tried sitting up and succeeded this time, although she attempted to cover it Akane knew she was in pain. "Is Mephisto okay? ...Where is he?"

Sensei, Toroi, and Akane shared a glance, before turning to Honba with serious expressions, having decided that this was Sensei's job, "He's alive, but injured, we haven't had the time to treat him. And he's tied up, and locked up." Akane sent a glance to Toroi and he looked down, while Sensei finished, "He's going to be in the custody of the Land of Tea soon."

Honba's opened eye widened in shock. She really shouldn't be though, thought Akane. This was their mission and this was protocol!

"Why?" Honba demanded, "You said you only beat Tadashi because of him! Why can't you set him free!"

Kalin-Sensei answered the angry question in a calm tone, "Because that's not our mission. The ninja handbook clearly states not to trust and fraternize with the enemy. It doesn't matter if he helped us at one point."

"That was then and this is now...?" Toroi glanced to their Sensei, as if asking if that was a good enough answer.

Honba narrowed her open eye. It was clear to Akane that Honba couldn't believe this and sadly didn't seem to fully understand how their world work...she was still living in the childish world, while they were only 8, but with very thing that Honba had been though and knew Akane had gone through... One would think she'd get it.

Honba let out a frustrated growl, "Your kidding me." She scoffed, "Where is he? I want to speak with him. Has his wounds been tended to?"

"They have not." Kalin answered, she shouldn't have said that Akane thought, "And I think you should rest."

At least not like that Akane thought as she watched her Honba began to stand up and smelling of fury. "I'll rest after he's been tended to." Honba stated.

Kalin-sensei shook her head, "That's ridiculous Honba. You were poisoned. You need to rest right now."

Honba shook her head back, "Sorry, but no."

"Honba, you need to listen to Sensei. Your hurt, and you need to rest. Think of Kakashi-san, he wouldn't want you ignoring your own injuries." Akane pointed out sternly, hoping that that her Honba would lay back and just let one of them deal with the enemy.

"I'll be scum." Honba said, "But I won't be worse than that." With that Akane thought of Obito and Kakashi-san's quote, 'Those who disobey rules and regulations are regarded as scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!', but Honba wasn't done, "Mephisto is my friend, and I refuse to abandon him."

Kalin gave the young Hatake a curious yet frustrated look, but did not say anything as the girl walked past and stumbled her way towards where she thought Mephisto could be.

Akane watched the frail looking Honba limp around, and grew frustrated. Couldn't she see that there was no point in caring for him? He wasn't a friend, but a enemy! She needed to rest. The Land of Tea would make their verdict.

Toroi let out a sigh and pointed in the direction where Mephisto was being held, where Honba went with a determined look.


	19. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 816

After a bit Honba passed Kalin-Sensei, discarded the bloodied and dirtied rags, before then returned to her makeshift bed, where she laid down and rested as promised.

Once Honba was asleep Akane returned to her Honba's side and checked over her again and sat watch over while the Kirema curled up with Honba before going back to sleep. They knew that Akane wouldn't be resting as she felt the need to keep a eye on Honba because Honba was hurt and was one of very few members of Akane's older pack left.

Akane asked Toroi to wake up Honba and tell her it was time. Akane just couldn't bring herself to be the one to tell her. Akane also wasn't sure if Honba would appreciate Akane being the one to tell her, with how she knew Akane saw this, also Akane wasn't sure if Honba was or wasn't mad with her for not making sure the one enemy had been taken care of at least.

"The prison wagon is here. We've already moved the bandits into it. Are you well enough to run alongside it?" Akane hear Toroi tell Honba as she gathered the Kirema, and out of the corner of her eye she saw, Honba nodded, before stretching her surely aching body and standing up.

It didn't take too long to get to the Land of Tea's jailhouse, where the prisoners were immediately unloaded like cattle. They were taken to a well guarded, small, but open cells for now and were to be evaluated before they were moved tomorrow in the afternoon.

Akane watched with a heavy heart as Honba had a tearful goodbye with the enemy...Mephisto.

After the all were securely in their places, Team Kalin were given rooms in a house to stay for the night, that wasn't too far from the jail.


	20. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 916

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Day 5 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Early in the morning Sensei talked with the Daimyou, about the rank change and the other political stuff that well Akane knew was important wasn't really intersted in and just wanted to get home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Finally, Kalin-Sensei spoke was and there was compensation as this was no C-rank and then, they were off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"After a bit of travel as they could still see the jail, Honba stopped jumping abruptly, causing us to stop and turn to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;""What is it, Honba?" Kalin-sensei questioned, her brow raised. While Toroi, Akane, and Kirema sent Honba questioning looks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba looked away in...embarrassment, "I really need to go to the bathroom..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Toroi snorted, while Kalin-sensei shook her head. "I told you to go before we left. Hurry it up." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Honba nodded, "Thanks Sensei... I'll be as quick as I can..." And with that, Honba took off. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Akane stared after her surprised and a little worried when she could no longer feel Honba's chakra, but before too long- though certainly longer than it should, Honba reappeared and they were on their way home./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"_/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Day 6 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: Helvetica; mso-bidi-font-family: Helvetica;"Was a long day of travel and was the day we were meant to be back, but with what had happened it looked like they would be a day late. Hopefully no one worried too much./span /p 


	21. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1016

Day 7 of the mission marked the day we return to the village. We have now completed 10 D ranks and 1 A rank (from a C turned A rank) and it marked the ended of our fourth week as a team.

Returning to the Hidden Leaf excited every member of Team Kalin and as soon as the village gates came into view, they began to push their exhausted, injured bodies to the limit until they reached their destination.

The group of four (plus the Kirema triplets, making seven) stood directly outside of the village Hidden in the Leaves, panting and gazing up at the great Hokage's faces that watched over the village. They were finally home! It had only been a week since they'd left the village for the mission, but that felt like years. The team had overcome their problems with one another, had fought rogue ninja and had nearly died. A mission that was supposed to be only three days had changed them almost completely.

Kalin-sensei turned to her young genin students, forcing them to tear their gazes away from the stone faces, "I know that your all happy to be back in the village, but don't forget to check into the hospital. All of you. The Ninken need to get to the vet, too." She said sternly, "If you don't, I will drag you there myself."

Honba, Toroi, and Akane nodded. They were all hopefully smart enough to know that they needed more medical attention than they had gotten Akane thought, though she would make sure Kakashi-San knew of Honba's injuries to make sure.

"Now." Sensei continued, straightening her wounded back, "I'm going to report to the third Hokage. All three of you are free to go. But check into the medical center as soon as possible."

"Sensei, your repeating yourself." Toroi commented, earning a light smack from Akan, he shouldn't be back talking and the soon Sensei said her pice and talked to the third the sooner she would get treatment as well.

Honba was practically bouncing on her heels as she asked, "Is th-that all, Sensei?" Her voice still held a slight stutter because of the poison. Akane had assured her it would wear off soon from what Akane did know.

Kalin-sensei sighed, with a smile, "That's all. Plus, you'll have some vacation time to recuperate, so no training tomorrow."

There all silently cheered. They would have the time to catch up on anything they'd missed, and see their loved ones.

"Go on." Kalin-sensei said as she walked through the gates, checking in with the two guard ninjas, for Team Kalin, which marked their returned, before disappearing to the Hokage's office.

Honba, Akane and Toroi glanced at each other. Toroi cleared his throat, feeling the need to say something. "Well... Um.. Thanks you two. We didn't die."

"Obviously." Akane stated, then the corner of her mouth lifted even if that statement was a little dumb, "We made it." She gave Toroi a look, "But boy, you sounded awkward."

Honba sighed a relieved sigh, "Our first a-actual mission was A-ranked guys. And we completed it."

"I feel kinda proud." Toroi said in a voice that clearly showed he wasn't used to the feeling that way.

Akane nodded in agreement, "I think we can officially call ourselves a functioning team. Although we need to get to the hospital, guys..."

Honba laughed, "Yeah. And thank g-goodness!" She paused, "We're awesome."

Toroi and Akane chuckled, but didn't disagree. The conversation slipping away, they shared one more glance before crossing into their village, their home.

They were barely ten feet from the gate when Kakashi-san grabbed Honba in a bone crushing hug. Akane was surprise he hadn't gotten her as soon as they were in site of the village.

"Your safe..." Kakashi-san murmured into Honba's unwashed hair. His grip loosened slightly, but he still held his sister tightly in his arms.

Toroi and Akane took this as their sign to go, but not before Akane stealthily slipped a note she had just written into Kakashi-san's pocket. Kakashi would take care of their teammate... Of their (Kakashi and Akane) Honba/pack mate.

The note read:

Hey Kakashi,

I'm not sure if Honba will tell you, but she got poisoned. She was treated for it, but she should still go to the hospital.

\- Akane

PS: Toroi and I are going to hospital for a checking over before I take the Kirema triplets to vet.

Once at the hospital Toroi and Akane went their separate ways. Akane knew he would be fine and that the sooner she got though her check up the sooner the Kirema could get their own.

They were fine just need some rest. Though Kiba seem to think otherwise, as his Akane and Kirema had come home hurt. He ended up falling asleep with a tight hold on Akane and she ended up staying at the head house that night. Hana and the Haimaru brothers join them in the living room. While Hana and the adults had held back they to had been worried and weren't happy about what had happened.


	22. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1116

The next morning, Akane though on a t-shirt and shorts, before heading out with the Kirema meet Toroi at the dango shop. Before they were joined by...

"Akane! Toroi!" Honba exclaimed with a wave and smile, standing close to their table. Kakashi-san held up a hand in greeting just behind her.

Akane in the middle of feeding Redi a dumpling, flashed a small smile at them. While Toroi waved, having technically not met Kakashi-san, so he gave the teenager a wary look.

"Hello Honba! Hello Kakashi, Sir!" Makkusu barked, chewing on his own sweet dumpling.

The Hatake siblings nodded in reply, quickly and unnoticeably surveying their surroundings. Unknowly to the genin, Kakashi felt a twinge of relief at the safety of Rin's cousin.

"How did your hospital check ins go? No ones dying?" Honba asked, sitting down next to them.

"We'll be fine. I do have a lot of cuts and scratches... Plus a badly fractured ankle. I've got a brace and I've got to take it easy for at most, a week." Akane answered, as she tossed a dumpling to Kirino this time.

Akane's glance towards Toroi, making him realizes it's his turn to talk, his chin resting on his hands. "We both had quite a few wounds, but nothing overly major, considering the mission. I had a few cracked ribs that couldn't be healed right away, and I had a big problem with my legs that I have to have some kind of cream for. It's just annoying really."

Honba elbowed the blonde boy, being friendly, "Just remember to actually put the cream on."

Toroi rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not that lazy..." Then he added, "I think."

Akane was pretty sure he wasn't and if anything the pain should keep him from forgetting, she tought before she turned towards Honba, brow raised, "How about you? You had to stay the night, right?"

Honba nodded sheepishly, "Only because I was poisoned. Other than that, I'm okay besides a few small injuries."

"Sprained ankle, stab wound on arm, black eye and a fractured wrist are some of those small injuries." Kakashi-san reminded our Honba- did she really think Akane would expect that or Kakashi-san would let her lie about that- with a glance, standing behind Honba protectively.

Akane chuckled half heartedly, and Toroi gave Kakashi-san odd look, "Your a Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, right?"

He was technically ANBU, but that wasn't something that was shared commonly. Akane only knew because she had seen him in the uniform a few times.

Kakashi-san nodded uninterestedly and Honba gave the boy a sharp look, as if daring him to call her brother a friend killer. Akane eyed her male teammate warily, if he did then the team wasn't as put together by that mission as Akane thought. The Kirema keep eating, but they were really to gave the boy a lesson if he upset their mistress and her older pack!

Toroi ignored Honba's glare and didn't seem to notice Akane and the Kirema's reactions, "How much older are you than Honba?" He asked...nosy boy, "I heard that you raised her."

Kakashi-san turned his head to face Toroi, "9 years."

Toroi nodded, taking in the information, "Interesting. I was just curious. I'm Toroi Akaseki by the way."

Honba, Kirema, and Akane felt slightly relieved that Toroi hadn't asked a very rude question that would make them need to punch him.

Kakashi-san, himself merely nodded, before asking his own question "While you three are together, would you mind telling me everything that happened on the mission?"

"I'd be happy to tell you about it Kakashi! But..." Akane trailed off, her bright eyes dimming as she glanced at her team mate's wary expressions. Her lip formed a slight pout, reminding one of a sad puppy. She realized that while she would be happy to talk with Kakashi and analyze what had happened with how she was saved by Kalin-Sensei, had fought to her limit, was suspicious of Mephisto,the Kirema were hurt before her eyes, the Ninkin Storage scroll working just fine in battle and the fight with the Genjutsu master, but her teammates were much more reluctant to share. They weren't really to talk about it.

They had been through a lot. That mission might have been finished, but it was still hard for them, as eight year olds, to talk about it, or at least for Honba and Toroi as for Akane she had already lost so much and had a understanding that to talk though it would help them in future missions. Still Akane couldn't blame her teammates, they had experienced death first hand, and had fought brutal rogue ninja, who at one time gave them a good beating, and the came close to death.

Honba spoke up, on behalf of both her and Toroi, as it was clear he wasn't going to, "I don't think we're ready to discuss it yet Brother..." To which Toroi nodded, before glancing down awkwardly. Kakashi-san's brow narrowed, but his gaze softened slightly.

Kakashi knew how missions were, and how brutal they could be. The Genin before him were inexperienced, and weren't supposed to be on a mission like that in the first place. Whatever had happened, they'd have to tell him or someone else on their own time. He'd just have to make sure to speak with Akane, without the others as she was ready or so she thought... they would see when he got to talk with her.

Honba popped a dumpling in her mouth, smiled, and clearly changing topic, "Mmm. These are great."

Toroi nodded, "Agreed."

But Akane, even though she respected that her teammates didn't want to talk about the mission, was still worried about something. And it had been bugging her sense Honba had returned from going to pee when they first started home.

"Honba" she stated, her suspicion and worried leaking into her voice, and stealing a quick glance at Kakashi-san before finishing, "Not to be rude or anything... But why are you so happy? Your not good at hiding your emotions at all, and I know that right about now you'd be upset and worried about Mephisto.." Interrupting herself, Akane turned to Kakashi-san, "Mephisto was one of the rogue ninja that surrendered himself and with his info, helped us take care of the other rogues. He helped fight three of them." Akane waited as Kakashi-san gave a slow nod, before continued and facing Honba again, "...Even though he was the enemy, you really grew attached to him. He's imprisoned now, and can't go back to his family like you wanted. So why do I get the feeling your hiding something?"

Honba opened her mouth to answer, but said nothing, she kept a straight face, and looked down for a few moments before meeting the gazes of Toroi, Kakashi-san, and Akane with one exhaled sigh Honba finally answered, "Mephisto didn't deserve to be trapped. He deserved to be free and find his wife and daughter. So there's no need for me to be worried or upset. Mephisto's fine." She paused, "I made sure of that myself, because I let him go."

Akane and Toroi shared looks of shock, small gasps escaping their lips. Akane barely noticed Kakashi-san's revealed eye widened only slightly, in her world wind of emotions as she stammered out showing her startled and furious, "You... Y-You what?!"

"What?" Toroi whispered, looking absolutely surprised, like he didn't think Honba would go that far.

While neither of them did and Akane could see Honba didn't feel in the wrong at all... in fact, it was clear to Akane that Honba was proud of herself!

"Honba..." Akane growled, her face contorted with anger and shock, "Tell me your joking."

When Honba shook her head, Akane wanted to cry, yell, and shack since into Honba. "I'm not joking. I just did what was right."

Toroi tilted his head, trying to wrap it around her statement, "You actually freed the guy from jail?"

Honba old nodded.

"Honba..." Akane's growl transformed into a snarl, "You let Mephisto go. After... After all that happened? You went against us- against Sensei- and set a criminal rogue ninja free after we had him in ropes? After our entire mission was completed?" Her voice was deathly quiet, but took on an even sharper tone as she battled her emotions, "I can't BELIEVE you!"

Akane could only star at Honba, which she returned, creating a star down for a moment, one gaze filled with rage, the other with resilience, before Akane couldn't take it any more stoued up and stormed away from the dango shop, the Kirema at her heels.

Kakashi was the only one left behind that realized besides the anger that Akane had showed, there was another emotion that caused her to explode, and he saw just how much Akane's past effected the way she saw the world.


	23. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1216

Akane ran to the spot she had met the Kirema before breaking down. That night Kirino went to get Gaku, to bring home the sleeping and emotional mess that was Akane home.

Next day, Akane ended up sitting with her legs hanging off of a red bridge over a slow-moving stream over in the training grounds, though she did run into Sensei and talk a bit. Watching the Kriema triplets played down below, splashing in the stream.

As it grew dark outside, Akane didn't move, before long night time covered the village Hidden in the Leaves in stars and the full moon were shining brightly overhead, creating a luminous glow that enveloped the entire Land of Fire.

Finally it seem Honba whom had been standing near by for a few minutes, approached slowly, and 'yo' said awkwardly as she mimicking Akane sitting down a few feet away.

In the reflection of the water were the stars, moon, Honba, and Herself, before the water rippled as the Kirema swam around. Akane didn't look up, at Honba, but didn't refuse Honba's presence either they need to talk.

Honba spoke up again, "So I came to talk to you... I know you have stuff to say, and I'm going to listen." She paused, "I have things to say too, but you go first."

Akane, couldn't look at Honba, so keep looking down at the Kirema triplets, exhaled, "You broke the ninja handbook rules, Honba. In doing so, you also broke our trust. This could have resulted in Sensei, the Kirema triplets, Toroi, yours or my own death. Breaking the ninja hand book rules and not being focused on an actual mission can lead to the clients, a teammates, or your own death." Starting to shake, at the thought of... no she couldn't think about that now. Akane's voice grew in volume as she continued her rant of sorts, "You were being so reckless and not thinking anything through, Honba. Your carelessness and breaking the rules could have resulted in anyone's death! Your stubborn mule headedness could have resulted in anyone's death also, especially your own! We're a team Honba, we count on each other. And hiding your injuries like that, what if you were doing something that we thought you could handle, but you couldn't because you were injured! And we didn't know!" Akane's voice breaks as she grows louder trying not only to get her point across, but also trying to drowned out her thoughts, but yet so how needed up more fired up.

Honba just sat there, dumbfounded finally starting to see the worry Akane had and was that a twinge of guilt coming from Honba... But never the less Akane continued, "Honba, you betrayed our team. You went behind our backs to do something on your own! Our mission wasn't really successful, because you let him go! You betrayed us! You betrayed our village in a way too! Each and every leaf shinobi, leaf ninja represents the leaf! By your letting him go, you have given the village a bad name! Now people might not trust us because you made the village seem like they couldn't fully complete their missions..."

Akane knew Honba loves their village, and wouldn't like what Akane had just said, but it was truth. Akane couldn't stop from shaking even more, and the tears from forming in her eyes. They would soon spill over Akane thought as she battled with yourself to stay in enough control finish what she had to say, "Honba, you weren't thinking at all. About what would happen to the team and the village and Kakashi-" she had to stop to breathe, and try to regain control over herself, "-Itachi."

It didn't work the tears spilled over Akane's eyes, and she was now yelling, "Honba you betrayed our team! You betrayed us, by going behind our back! You betrayed me! You had me so worried!" Akane finally looked her Best Friend, her dead cousin Rin's choice of a friend for Akane, her pack mate, her Honba in the eye through her tears.

Honba need to understand the way Akane saw the world. What Akane knew of this dark world they live in.


	24. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1316

Taking in a quick shaky breath, Akane continued, "Honba, you don't know the full story of my past. I never fully explained it to you. Just the day after I was born, my father was sent out to the war, he died out there and I never actually knew him. My grandmother died of poison before I was even conceived. Shortly after my second birthday, my mother was sent to the war too. The day after my third birthday, news of her death reached us. That winter, my grandfather died as well. I should also mention that my Mother's family disowned her after she became a shinobi, so I've never existed to them. It was at that point I moved in with Rin."

Akane saw though her tears Honba's straight face faltered.

"That spring, I met Minato-Sensei and Kushina and Kakashi-san and Obito... Following that, I often met up with them, but you and I must have missed each other. You were probably with Itachi those times. And then when we were four years old, Obito died and I was too sick to attend his funeral. Two days later, I was able to pay my respects and say goodbye."

Honba looked down sadly at the mention of Obito's death, but Akane had to continue.

"After the war ended, Rin introduced you and I. You don't know this Honba, but before we met I didn't really have friends. Sure I played with other kids, but it was relatives or the hey you stuff not real friends. So I was nervous when I met you, and I questioned, did I really want friends? Then I thought about Kakashi-san and how he kept everyone as acquaintances. I thought about how I would already have to look after my clan, eventual comrades and the village. A friend in this world would probably only lead to pain." She paused, taking a breather, "And most girls got girly girl and annoying. I also didn't want a friend that could be worrisome and troublesome. I decided that a few friends would be okay, but I'd test you first, and decide if you were too worrisome and reckless or not." Akane smiled softly at the memory, "The day we met, it started so awkward, but then Rin brought up that you were Kakashi-san's sister. You know I admire Kakashi-san. The tension vanished as Rin told you how she and I were kinda like sisters. When you choose to eat I thought you were still on the right track. Then at the hot springs I asked about your parents because I was curious about how a girl my age would describe her parents. We comforted each other." She paused, wounding how Honba would take this coming part, "Then I suggested the park while judging your reaction would be. I could see if you were one of those girls that where afraid to get dirty. At the swings I noticed how you were just watching me with interest. I thought that was odd and I ended up teaching you how to swing. After you said something about 'jumping through the forest' I realizing that you had passed the test of friendship."

"Then you jumped off the swing. Which lead to learning how you had learned some justu already. I wished one of my cousins could have had the same impatience as Kakashi and really teach me stuff. I felt a bit jealous of you for getting to start while I had to wait." Akane took another breath, "Then I learn you where kidnapped by grass ninja with Itachi. I don't know if you noticed or not, but I gave you a skeptical look, while also rethinking about you passing my friendship test. You came off so worrisome and troublesome and to top that off, you would definitely be one to lead to painful times."

"When you said that you where glad to have been taken with Itachi I thought that somehow you must have been hit on the head and I thought that you should have just wished to get the adults, without putting yourself in danger. Then you asked me if we were friends." Akane sighed through her tears, "I had to quickly figure out if I wanted to be friends with you. Honba, I knew you would be troublesome and worrisome, but still a good friend. From that point on you would be my first true friend and would always be my troublesome and worrisome friend."

Akane saw Honba nodded slightly.

"Of course, Rin was in love with Kakashi, so you and Kakashi would hopeful been family one day. That day was not only the first day all three of Kakashi's girls where together, but it was our last. When I was told of Rin's death, it hurt so much! After Rin's funeral, my aunt and uncle left without me. When I heard that Kakashi had been discharged from the hospital the next day, I was relieved that he was alright, but I also hated him for it. I was also glad he hadn't been able to come to Rin's funeral and that you didn't show your face either." Akane's soft tears came out faster, "Over the days that followed, I quickly learned what depression was and how it effected everything. The rest of the clan got so depressed that they couldn't give much affection or pay much attention to me at all. We developed a new daily schedule it was hard for me to watch it happen. I still remember our schedule..." She trailed off, sniffing loudly.

 _Mairin gets up makes breakfast (at first Akane was doing this (a week passed before Mairin took over) but when her aunts and uncles realized this they put a stop to it),_

 _Rai and Akane get up and eat with Mairin,_

 _Rai and Mairin sit in their sorrow, while Akane writes/draws/reads,_

 _aunts make lunch, aunts/uncles/Mai and Akane eat together,_

 _Akane goes to the park or backyard to play or write/draw/read, while aunts and uncles sit in their sorrow some more and Mai trains with her team,_

 _Akane makes a snack for everyone,_

 _Akane reads scrolls in the living room of her uncle Raikkuo while Raikkuo/Aira and Mai sat in their sorrow, while Mairin and Rai cried in their room,_

 _aunt Aira makes dinner for uncle Raikkuo/Mai/Akane and herself,_

 _Akane goes home and makes dinner for aunt Mairin and uncle Rai (after putting food on a try and slipping into their room and putting the try down on her uncle's desk),_

 _Akane gets ready for bed and goes there._

 _Only to repeat the next day._


	25. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1416

It had been messed up, takeing a breath Akane keep going, "I remember hearing villagers say 'oh there's that poor girl that lost both her parents and was living with the girl that the friend killer killed'…. I still hear it from time to time. Honba, death has taken a lot from me! My father, mother, grandparents, Obito, Rin, and in so many ways the rest of my clan. It broke my heart and to top it off I had believed that Kakashi-san, the one I look up to had murdered Rin! This all proved to me what I already knew, that the world of the shinobi was truly a dangerous and heartbreaking place."

Honba seem to be understanding now, but Akane had to finish now that she had started, "Not too long after I was taken in by Gaku Daini no chichi of the Inuzuka clan, After going into the woods to cry, I was found by the Kirema triplets. They got me to play with them until we were found by Gaku Daini no chichi and his ninken, Kasshuko. He found out about how my home life was. Gaku Daini no chichi , Tsume and the third Hokage decided that Gaku Daini no chichi would be granted the job of raising me."

"I love Gaku Daini no chichi , Kasshoku, and the rest of the Inuzuka clan, but I'm not really a member of the clan. My clan is the Nohara clan, but yet I'm not with them." A sob tore from Akane's throat, as she told her Honba how she was a stray, "After moving in with Gaku Daini no chichi, the Kirema triplets became my ninken and I met Hana and her ninken, the Haimaru Brothers. The next year, Kiba was born and then that day happened. The ninetails attack. We lost Minato-Sensei and Kushina." She wiped at her face for a moment, "The same year Hana and Itachi started the Academy and the year after, Itachi graduated and it was our turn to start the Academy. Honba, you and I didn't really spent time together, and I remember that it was a surprise that Toroi was there, third in our class. He always seemed to be falling asleep. You were always at the top of the class with me right behind you. We spent only two years at the academy. We're genin now! Gaku Daini no chichi, Kasshoku and the rest of the Inauzuka clan are very proud of me… Hana is happy for me too, even if she's still at the academy for a few more years."

Since Akane was now bawling, she tried to calm herself down, bringing something else from the mission up, "Honba, do you remember that jutsu that I did when the genjustu master put the Kirema triplets and Toroi under his genjustu? That was a Jutsu that I came up with, with the help of Gaku Daini no chichi, Tsume and the Hokage even asked Kakashi-san to help out a bit. The four of us made the Ninken Storage Justu. I learned how to use it under their watchful eyes. Kakashi-san said he would teach me how to do his pack justsu. Maybe he will teach me soon!" She sounded kind of excited at that, but she grew serious quickly, "Honba, all of that is what makes me the way I am. I see this world differently than you or anyone else because of that stuff. I have lost so many people that I love… My clan is hardly my clan and while I live with and know some of their justu, I'm not a Inauzuka. So at times I feel out of place… Honba, to me, you and Kakashi-san have always been family… You both are the only family that hasn't left me…" At this point, Akane couldn't hold back any more and flung herself at Honba, bawling her eyes out and unable to talk anymore.


	26. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1516

Honba slowly began to pat Akane's shuddering back. After awhile Honba sniffed and started, collecting her forming thoughts, "I... I understand. I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that pain... I've had my share of suffering too. But we can't let it bring us down. We're ninja, we're strong... And I'm sorry that I didn't try harder and trust you guys to help me free Mephisto legally..." She paused, "But Mephisto did deserve to be free. Even if I went about it in the wrong way. But I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be a threat to the village."

Akane was regaining her composure as Honba explained her side of things, "I don't have a really long speech or anything... But Akane, I'm really grateful that you care about my brother and I so much. We think of you like family too. And I want you to know that I think about you, the team, Kakashi, the village and Itachi with everything I do. I never disregard you guys, even when I'm being reckless. And speaking of my being reckless, I'm sorry about that too, but I can't really change that... It's just how I am I guess. Sometimes I do things without thinking, even when I try to think them through..." She chuckled, not wanting to cry herself, and coughed slightly, "And I suppose... Thanks, for sharing your story with me. I know it's hard to look back at."

Akane backed up slightly, wiping the last of her tears away, "Reffering to the recklessness, I wouldn't have you any other way, Honba. It just scares me sometimes. And I know you care about everyone and the village I just... When I got so emotional, it just came out." Akane pauses , "Honba, has this mission made you wonder if they were wrong having us graduate early?"

Honba shook her head, "No, of course not." She then faltered, but then said, "We were ready for a C-ranked mission, not a jonin level mission. But we will be, we just have more training to do. The mission was just mixed up."

"Your right." Akane sighed, "I guess it's just me being a bit of a worry wort... I'm really worried about you Honba. Eventually, the village is going to find out that you freed Meohisto." She looks at her friend pointedly, thinking about all the possible...

Honba scratched the back of her head, "Actually they already have." Luckily she noticed Akane's distress, and quickly added, "I spoke with the Hokage and I was given the punishment of doing extra chores and being stuck in the village for a few months... But don't worry! You guys still get to go on missions! Some chick from the Inuzuka clan is going to help out until my punishment is over!"

Akane nodded, sighing softly as she rubbed her neck, "Well that's a relief... But what's the Inuzuka's name?"

Honba tapped her chin in thought, "I think Lord Third said it was Tsume..."

As Honba said Tsume's name, Akane's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, how the... letting out a strangled noise, "Honba! Tsume is the head of the Inuzuka clan! Some chick? Some chick? Ah-ga-agh!"

Honba froze, "Oh. Right."

Akane put her palm to her face, "Geez Honba." She then changed the subject, seeming to remember somethin,. "Oh but you won't believe this. Earlier today, I ran into Sensei and she apologized for everything that had happened when I was angry with her. Everything's good now."

Honba nodded, "Nice! I'm so glad." She then paused, her eyebrows rising, "Oh shoot! I still have to apologize to Kalin Sensei... And Toroi..."


	27. Chapter 10: Sweet a C-rank Part 1616

In the end Honba would have to do that another day as she and Akane talked to each other on the bridge for the next hour or so, eventually dozing off into sleep, the Kirema curling up next to them. The darkness cloaked their small figures, but they could still be seen from the light of the moon.

After a while the older Hatake had returned home from his ANBU mission to find no Honba. In a panic Kakashi raced out the door, sneaking throughout the village, checking all of Honba's favorite places, before he found her, the Kirema, and Akane cuddled together in a heap on a red bridge.

Kakashi's panic slowly vanished as he watched the young girls' steady breathing. They were leaning against the railing, slumped slightly, with their heads resting on each other. It was... adorable and he couldn't help, but smile from behind his mask, relieved and happy that the children had made up.

He summoned Pakkun and asked him to let Gaku of the Inuzuka clan know that Akane would be with Honba and Kakashi in the apartment until morning. After Pakkun left on the errand, Kakashi lifted the girls and the Kirema into his arms, and left for his apartment, careful not to wake them.

While that was happening the Inauzuka clan was in quite a panic and uproar as well. Kiba growled about wanting his Akane, while Hana howled about her hurt friend missing. Gaku Daini no chichi was quite a mess having his daughter missing. Tsume barked out orders, when finally Pakkun showed up with the news. Though when Akane returned home the next day, she found that Kiba and Haba were now her shadows for the rest of her week of recovery.

The end of the teams fifth week we retook our squad photo! Though it would be a while before they could really be them again with Honba's mount punishment in the way.


End file.
